El Hilo Rojo
by Starebelle
Summary: Cuando un humano le salva la vida a un orgulloso demonio, este comienza a mostrar interés por la portadora del otro extremo del hilo que ahora une tanto sus destinos como sus vidas.
1. La sombra

Capítulo 1: La Sombra

Comenzaba a amanecer, con los primeros rayos del sol que se colaban por entre las hojas de los árboles, el bosque se volvía de un tono anaranjado, los pájaros despertaban de su sueño, batían las alas en el aire y trinaban dándole la bienvenida al nuevo día, el agua del arroyo corría no muy lejos repiqueteando contra las piedras y llenando el ambiente con una pacífica música. El panorama se fue aclarando cada vez más hasta que la brillante luz combinó con el resplandeciente dorado de los ojos del demonio que reposaba contra un árbol observando todo a su alrededor. Su mirada fría estaba perdida en la distancia. Aquella noche no había regresado al lugar en donde su subordinado y la niña que protegía dormían, sino que había vagado sin rumbo hasta aquel lugar, hasta las afueras de aquella aldea. Allá, a lo lejos, podía divisar el pozo por donde ella había desaparecido hacía poco, ahora que ella ya se había ido, la paz reinaba. Entornó la mirada cuando volvió a pensar en aquello, en el momento en el que había visto la figura de esa mujer que lo había rescatado de las manos de la muerte, de una muerte que lo estaba arrastrando poco a poco hacia el más allá.

Se miró la mano derecha con rencor y articuló las garras ¿Cómo podría haber sido tan descuidado? Si tan solo no se hubiera dejado llevar por la ambición, no hubiera estado al borde de la muerte y esa mujer no hubiera tenido que salvarle la vida… No era la primera vez que sucedía, ya se había encontrado en esa situación con anterioridad, y esa vez había conocido a Rin, pero esta vez… esta vez era diferente. Esa mujer no era una niña inocente que no sabía lo que hacía, que no lo conocía y por lo tanto ignoraba lo que él podría hacerle. Aquella mujer lo había socorrido por su propia cuenta, sabiendo que antes él había intentado matarla. Ella lo había salvado sabiendo que podría ponerlo en una situación tan comprometedora como esa.

* * *

Aquel día había decido ir tras Naraku después de la manera tan ruin en la que lo había utilizado para sus malignos planes, incluso tenía intenciones de lastimar a Rin, no iba a perdonar tal falta. Le había ordenado a Jaken que cuidara de ella mientras él se ausentaba, pero no esperaba que encontraría a su nuevo enemigo tan pronto, y mucho menos que Naraku fuera tan poderoso incluso para él. El demonio perro logró ganar aquella batalla, logró derrotar a su enemigo que resultó no ser más que una marioneta, y él, a cambio, había quedado mal herido de aquel encuentro. Naraku definitivamente se estaba volviendo poderoso.

No recordaba haber quedado así desde que había perdido su brazo, pero por un descuido suyo, Naraku no solo le había propinado una paliza, sino que también había logrado envenenarlo.

Sesshomaru sentía sus fuerzas disminuir a cada segundo que pasaba, todos sus sentidos se habían reducido considerablemente, incluso su vista se había vuelto borrosa, por lo que decidió reposar en uno de los bosques más cercanos que encontró, al refugio de los árboles. Se recostó allí, respirando con dificultad e intentando que su propio cuerpo combata aquel veneno por sí mismo. Lamentablemente, a medida que pasaban las horas se sentía cada vez peor, como si su sangre demoníaca estuviera fallándole y sus poderes curativos se hubieran desvanecido. Alzó la mano derecha e intentó contemplarla: como imaginaba, su vista había empeorado a tal punto que solo veía una sombra. Exhaló un suspiro y alzó la cabeza al cielo oscuro, ya había anochecido, en aquel entonces estaba más expuesto a otras amenazas, a otros demonios que habitaban el bosque y podrían oler su estado, su aroma a animal herido a punto de morir que los atraería y lo rodearían, esperando el momento.

A pesar de su estado, pudo notar apenas una presencia allí, no podía sentir su aroma, ni verla con claridad. Apretó los dientes mostrando los colmillos, si ese alguien se acercaba, lo lamentaría. No estaba en posición de defenderse, sin embargo, opondría toda la resistencia posible antes de que quisieran devorarlo. La sombra se mantuvo estática frente a él, la observó con las pupilas dilatadas, su esclerótica se había enrojecido producto de la agonía, su rostro se había deformado a tal punto que asemejaba más a una verdadera bestia.

Pero no podía moverse, su cuerpo había entrado en un estado de parálisis. Entornó la mirada con odio a la sombra que se había acercado un poco, había dicho algo, pero estaba demasiado mareado como para comprender aquellas palabras que resonaron como un eco ¿Podía hablar entonces? No era una criatura común y corriente entonces, sino algún demonio, o un humano. No estaba seguro con cuál de los dos sería peor encontrarse en esas condiciones.

La figura se acercó más todavía, con movimientos inseguros, pero se acercaba. Sesshomaru comenzó a gruñir. La figura dio un paso atrás y volvió a hablar. Ahora que estaba más cerca comprendía lo que decía.

Decía su nombre.

Lo conocía.

Lentamente dejó de gruñir y de mostrarle los colmillos, comenzó a relajarse. Si lo conocía… ¿Quién podría ser? Sus sentidos funcionaban tan mal que no podía sentir ni siquiera su aroma. La otra presencia tomó esa señal de relajación como algo positivo y siguió acercándose. Su corazón se aceleró cuando percibió la sombra acuclillarse para estar a su altura. Ladeó la cabeza para observar a aquel borrón que ahora se encontraba a nada de distancia. Volvía a hablarle.

—Déjame ayudarte.

Era la voz de una mujer, su voz se le hacía conocida de algún lugar, pero no podía recordar exactamente de dónde. Entornó los ojos sintiéndose delirar, apenas tenía fuerzas para seguir manteniéndose despierto. Estaba dándose por vencido, así de fácil, estaba mostrando su lado más vulnerable a aquella mujer que alzó una mano hacia el pecho del demonio, pero él ya no pudo verlo, cerró los ojos y dejó caer cabeza a un lado, ya sin fuerzas como para seguir manteniéndose despierto. Sin embargo, tras sus parpados cerrados pudo distinguir una brillante luz seguido de una profunda sensación de alivio. Traspasados unos eternos segundos abrió los ojos y parpadeó un par de veces; lentamente su vista se iba aclarando a tal punto de que comenzaba a divisar apenas los rasgos de aquella mujer que tenía tan cerca: sus grandes ojos amarronados, su cabello largo y negro, aquella expresión consternada pero angelical…

Era ella, la mujer humana que acompañaba a su hermano.

Entonces si ella estaba allí significaba que Inuyasha también, que pronto él aparecería y querría darle el golpe de gracia que acabaría con su vida. Palideció y sus pupilas volvieron a dilatarse, el corazón volvía a latirle desbocado dentro del pecho. Kagome pareció percatarse de eso ya que Sesshomaru comenzó a recorrer el panorama con los ojos haciendo un gran esfuerzo por encontrar algo.

—No te preocupes, Inuyasha no está aquí.

Sesshomaru volvió a observarla, esta vez con detenimiento: ella le estaba sonriendo apenas, una profunda tristeza se reflejaba en su rostro. Luego él bajó la vista hasta las manos de la joven que mantenía cerradas formando un capullo sobre el pecho. Otra vez, ella pareció leer sus pensamientos.

—Es un fragmento de la Perla de Shikón—explicó bajando la vista y revelando lo que ocultaban sus manos: un pequeño fragmento que brillaba con un aura oscura y que se iba aclarando a medida que pasaban los segundos sobre las manos de aquella sacerdotisa—estaba corrompido por un poderoso veneno… y se encontraba incrustado en tu pecho.

Ahora comprendía, Naraku lo había hecho para acabar con su vida de una vez por todas. Eso explicaba el por qué sus poderes disminuían a cada segundo, aquella cosa estaba succionándole las fuerzas. Miró el fragmento ceñudo y luego volvió a mirarla al notar que iba a seguir hablando.

—Sentí su presencia desde no muy lejos y vine lo más rápido que pude. Sin embargo… te costará recuperarte de sus efectos. Necesitarás ayud—

—No la necesito—habló el demonio finalmente con una voz fría como el hielo y alejó la vista de ella—márchate.

Ella lo observó sorprendida.

—¡Pero necesitas algo que te ayude a recuperar las fuerzas pedidas!

—Dije que te vayas.

Esta vez volvió a gruñirle. Kagome entornó la mirada sintiéndose ofendida, enfrentándolo, luego se sacó un gran bolso amarillo de la espalda y comenzó a rebuscar en el interior. El demonio la observó con atención ¿Qué hacía esa mujer sola allí? Lo que más le llamaba la atención era la ausencia de su medio hermano que siempre la rondaba como un perro guardián ¿Dónde es que se había metido? Qué descuidado era en dejarla sola, sobre todo ante la presencia de él, de quien en antaño había sido una amenaza para la vida de aquella mujer.

—Aquí—dijo ella a medida que extraía un par de objetos de la gran bolsa y luego le mostraba un envase con un líquido en el interior—hice esta poderosa mezcla de hiervas hace un tiempo para poder combatir los efectos del más poderoso veneno, así que no tengo dudas de que te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Lo depositó junto a él y le sonrió ante la mirada de hielo que este le otorgó a cambio. Esa mujer era testaruda de verdad, no la intimidaba ni en lo más mínimo, incluso sabiendo que él era lo más cercano a un enemigo que tenía a kilómetros a la redonda. No parecía temerle ¿Por qué no le temía? Solo volvió a desviar la vista de ella para demostrarle que no le interesaba para nada aquella mezcla, ahora que aquella cosa había sido extraída de su cuerpo, sentía como sus poderes regresaban lentamente a él, no tardaría mucho en curarse las heridas y en eliminar aquel veneno en su interior.

—No la quiero.

—La dejaré aquí en caso de que cambies de opinión—le respondió la mujer y le brindó otra pequeña sonrisa, luego volvió a guardar todos los objetos que había sacado de la gran bolsa y se reincorporó sin dejar de mirarlo—tengo que irme ahora, los demás deben estar buscándome… pero volveré mañana para cerciorarme de que te encuentras bien—agregó lo último que produjo que el demonio perro la observara ceñudo—solo… por si acaso.

Dicho esto, comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria al demonio que la siguió hasta donde su vista en recuperación se lo permitió. Así que ella había salvado su vida, lo había salvado de morir bajo los efectos de aquel agonioso fragmento envenenado del cual no se había percatado que poseía en su interior. Cerró la mano en puño sintiendo su orgullo dañado ¿Una humana le había salvado la vida? No podía creer lo bajo que había caído al dejarse salvar por una patética humana, sobre todo la humana bajo la protección de Inuyasha.

Observó la preparación de hiervas que había dejado a su lado con rencor y descubrió, un poco más lejos, un objeto que se había olvidado de guardar en su enorme bolso: se trataba de lo que parecía un pequeño libro verde. Se estiró a duras penas para poder levantarlo y lo giró en su mano, era pequeño y parecía haber sido usado con mucha regularidad. Lo abrió y sus ojos se posaron en una de las tantas páginas. Entornó más la vista puesto que la luz de la luna apenas lo alumbraba y, debido a su reciente mareo, las palabras se mezclaban frente a sus ojos, así que solo logró leer un par de líneas:

 _Sé que no puedo hacer absolutamente nada para evitarlo, el dolor me consume por dentro cuando lo veo marcharse y dejarme atrás como si yo no existiera. A veces me pregunto si el martirio se acabará o si deberé convivir con él por siempre._

Los ojos comenzaron a dolerle por forzarlos tanto por lo que cerró aquel libro y lo arrojó a un lado. No sabía a ciencia cierta de lo que se trataba y no tenía ni el más mínimo interés en saberlo tampoco. Solo estaba seguro de que, ni bien ella se percatara de la falta del objeto, regresaría a buscarlo. Que molestia.

Un lobo aulló a la distancia, por suerte ya comenzaba a sentirse mejor que antes, sin embargo, no se encontraba recuperado por completo, tal vez aquel veneno no se había ido todavía puesto que seguía notando aquella debilidad en su cuerpo entero. Volvió a cerrar los ojos intentando relajarse, solo debía darse el tiempo necesario para sanar.

A medida que trascurría la noche y observaba el sol asomarse por entre los troncos de los árboles comenzó a impacientarse por tener sus poderes de regreso. Sus ojos se dirigieron furtivos hacia la bebida que todavía seguía allí, cubierta de pequeñas gotas de rocío. No, no iba a beber esa cosa, no iba a rebajarse a dejar que ella volviera a ayudarlo, ya demasiada deshonra había sufrido dejando que le salvara la vida, no quería volver a sentirse en deuda con un humano. Pero no podía evitarlo, ansiaba recuperar sus poderes nuevamente y de una vez por todas. Estiró la mano hacia la poción y la levantó para observarla mejor. Abrió el recipiente en donde se encontraba y la olfateó: olía a hiervas frescas, de alguna manera su instinto le aseguró que eso era todo lo que necesitaba en aquel entonces.

Exhaló un largo suspiro e intentando no pensar en lo que hacía, lo bebió.

* * *

Despegó los ojos del pozo y volvió a observar el cielo que lentamente iba aclarando en color. Se sentía tan disgustado consigo mismo, no podía caber en su asombro todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que le debía la vida a una patética humana, ahora su reputación estaba manchada. Los demonios no le debían nada a aquella raza tan baja como eran los humanos… y ahora le debía la vida a aquella mocosa, tendría una deuda con ella de por vida. De alguna manera sentía que su vida y su destino comenzaba a unirse al de aquella sacerdotisa por medio de un hilo invisible que brotaba del pozo y reptaba por el suelo como una serpiente hasta llegar a él y enredar su extremo a uno de los dedos de Sesshomaru.

Y en aquel entonces, por primera vez en su existencia, supo que su vida estaba ligada a la de un humano.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Buenas noches! La idea para este fic me golpeó como un rayo, solo puedo decir que no será demasiado largo (al menos lo que tengo planeado por el momento). Siempre me gustó la pareja que hace Kagome con el frío Sesshomaru y quise rendirles tributo en este momento de mi vida. Espero que lo disfruten y se encuentren a gusto con esta nueva pareja que les presento en esta ocación.

Si quieren, pueden hacerme saber lo que les parece por el momento.

¡Nos vemos!


	2. Abandono

Capítulo 2: Abandono

—¿Kagome, a dónde te habías metido? —preguntó Shippo con preocupación saltando al hombro de la joven.

Ella le sonrió apenas y acarició la cabeza pelirroja del zorrito para calmarlo. Sango y Miroku también la observaban dubitativos, pero prefirieron mantenerse en silencio en espera de la respuesta de su amiga.

—Solo quería caminar un poco—mintió restándole importancia al asunto con un movimiento rápido de la mano—, me encontré un animal herido en el camino así que me entretuve intentando asistirlo.

—¿Y? ¿Pudiste ayudarlo? —preguntó Sango con una pequeña sonrisa.

Ella asintió.

—Un poco, no se mostraba muy reacia a recibir ayuda.

—Debería tener cuidado con ese tipo de criaturas salvajes del bosque, señorita Kagome—repuso Miroku con preocupación en su tono de voz—hay algunas que son muy peligrosas allí afuera, ayudar a alguna podría ser muy riesgoso, sin mencionar que si esa criatura se encuentra lastimada, podría llegar a atacarla para defenderse.

Ella asintió nuevamente recordando el gruñido gutural que Sesshomaru había proferido al percatarse de que ella se le estaba acercando. Luego volvió a sonreír ante la imagen del demonio que de a poco iba sosegándose hasta tal punto de aceptar su ayuda, al menos un poco.

—Por suerte se calmó cuando supo que mis intenciones eran buenas.

—¿Qué tipo de criatura era? —preguntó Shippo sintiéndose preocupado por el animal en cuestión.

—Un… un perro—repuso ella, bien, no estaba mintiendo del todo.

—Que extraño, un perro por estos bosques…—Miroku se acarició la barbilla, pensativo—¿Tal vez sería un lobo?

—¿Por qué no lo trajiste con nosotros, Kagome? —volvió a preguntar Shippo con tristeza.

—Ahhh…—ella enrojeció un poco, se sentía invadida de preguntas y poco a poco comenzaba a sentirse nerviosa, no sabía hasta dónde podría sostener la mentira si es que seguían bombardeándola—…bueno pues… era bastante arisco, haber intentado traerlo aquí no hubiera resultado en absoluto.

—Pobrecillo—murmuró Sango, distraída, acariciando a Kírara.

Kagome suspiró y se sentó junto al fuego con ellos, luego se quitó la gran mochila amarilla y comenzó a sacar comida del interior y le entregó un paquete de ramen a cada uno de los presentes, así como unas cuantas croquetas para Kírara.

—Los compré ayer mismo, así que está fresco—dijo, luego sacó un quinto paquete de ramen y lo observó un largo instante antes de hablar—este… es para Inuyasha.

Su voz tembló un poco al decir el nombre del hombre mitad bestia en un susurro. Cierto, por un segundo había olvidado que él se había marchado casi sin decir nada después de divisar a lo lejos una de las serpientes recolectoras de almas de Kikyo. Bajó el paquete y lo volvió a introducir en la mochila sin decir más. Los presentes parecieron notarlo y Shippo con rapidez le quitó el ramen de las manos antes de que ella pudiera reintroducirlo en la mochila.

—Pues si no regresa me lo comeré yo.

—No puedes, te hará mal comer tanto—lo reprendió Miroku.

—Deja que se lo coma, Inuyasha se lo merece—murmuró Sango con cierto tono de veneno en la voz.

Kagome sonrió con tristeza otra vez intentando ocultar las ganas de llorar ante sus amigos. Ellos estaban siempre allí, haciéndole compañía y brindándole apoyo en los momentos en los que más los necesitaba, como aquel, en el que se sentía tan sola. Su simple compañía producía que su dolor no fuera tan agobiante, sin embargo, al momento en el que cada uno se preparó para dormir, ya entrada la noche, contempló cómo Miroku se acercó a Sango más de lo normal para poder descansar lo más cerca de ella posible; Kírara se acurrucó cerca del fuego junto con Shippo; y ella se introdujo en su propia bolsa de dormir un poco más distanciada. Sus ojos vagaron hacia el horizonte, allá donde la oscuridad no le permitía ver lo que se escondía detrás de los árboles; pero estaba segura de saber lo que estaba sucediendo en aquel lugar donde sus ojos no alcanzaban a ver. Se recostó y observó el fuego crepitar hasta que la llama se redujo al punto de apagarse y volverse cenizas. No podía dormir, la sensación de abandono que sentía era más fuerte que ella, el calor de la amistad que los demás le habían brindado se habían disuelto al igual que el fuego en el aire una vez que todo quedo en silencio, en el ruidoso silencio de la noche.

Un sonido a lo lejos la sacó de sus pensamientos y agudizó el oído. Creía estar segura de lo que se trataba y, una vez que observó entre sus ojos semi cerrados un aori rojo que se paseaba alrededor del campamento buscando restos de comida, apretó los puños con rabia. Escuchó a Inuyasha gruñir al percatarse que se habían comido todo el ramen, sin embargo, su gruñido no era como el de Sesshomaru, sino más suave, no expresaba aquel sentimiento asesino.

—Kagome—susurró Inuyasha posando una de las manos sobre el hombro de ella y zarandeándola con suavidad para, según lo que él creía, despertarla—. Kagome ¿Ya no queda ramen?

Ella abrió los ojos apenas y lo observó de tal manera que el hombre mitad bestia palideció y le quitó la mano del hombro. La mirada de la joven lo había atravesado como una lanza, incluso él podría jurar que le había dolido el impacto que produjo en su persona. Él entornó la mirada ámbar e intentó sonreír un poco para apaciguar la tensa situación.

—Vamos, Kagome, no he comido nada desde esta tarde ¿Por favor? No dejaré de insistirte hasta que me digas dónde tienes el resto de la com-

—Abajo.

No hay necesidad de decir que pasó luego. Kagome se volteó dentro de su bolsa de dormir dándole la espalda a Inuyasha que se encontraba estampado contra el suelo con el resto de las miradas entre curiosas, sobresaltadas y adormiladas de sus amigos.

* * *

Sonrió cuando sintió su cuerpo ser invadido por un calor placentero, no podía creer que aquella cosa había funcionado con tanta eficacia. Apenas llevaba muy poco de amanecido y la luz del sol comenzó a iluminar cada objeto con el que se topaba a su paso, incluso el libro que reposaba a pocos metros de él. Sus ojos ámbar volvieron a posarse en el pequeño objeto que hacía pocas horas había arrojado y sus pensamientos volvieron a vagar en dirección a la mujer propietaria. Y en aquel entonces en el que su mente podía pensar con más claridad, se preguntó qué significaba aquello que había leído hacia unas horas, no es que le importara, pero la curiosidad lentamente comenzó a invadirlo. Había escrito que se encontraba en una situación que no podía soportar y que seguramente debería convivir con ella de por vida ¿Quién o qué la hacía sufrir tanto? Sabía por la forma en la que le había sonreído el día anterior que ella se encontraba invadida por una profunda tristeza, una tristeza tal vez reciente. Chasqueó la lengua y, casi sin pensarlo, se estiró otra vez para alcanzar el libro. Volvió a sujetarlo en la mano, lo abrió y leyó la primera página que encontró escrita en él.

" _Hoy ha vuelto a suceder, ya siento que cada vez me cuesta más expresar lo que siento cada vez que oigo aquel sonido, el de las serpientes recolectoras de almas zumbando en mis oídos. Es como escuchar el anuncio de que algo malo sucederá. No es el caso para él, claro, para él es símbolo de esperanza y podría jurar que su corazón empieza a latir en su pecho con ansiedad. Pero para mí, para mí es como si unas manos invisibles me cubrieran con un telón oscuro como a un mueble antiguo que ya nadie quiere usar."_

Sintió, muy a lo lejos, unos pasos que se acercaban acelerados. Con rapidez se puso de pie, no pensaba volver a dejar que aquella mujer se le acercara, mucho menos una vez que había permitido que lo ayudara tanto sin él habérselo pedido, no quería seguir sometiéndose a situaciones incómodas con ella. Sintió un dolor punzante en el pecho donde se había encontrado el fragmento corrompido, tal vez no le había dado el tiempo suficiente a aquella pócima para que aliviara todo lo que todavía residía en su interior. Sin embargo, se alejó del lugar con agilidad y se escondió entre las copas de árboles más altos justo cuando veía la negra cabellera de la mujer que se asomaba entre los verdes arbustos. Se escondió un poco más sin despegar los ojos de ella, la observó mirar alrededor buscándolo y finalmente suspirar con una pequeña sonrisa.

—¿Ya se fue? —se preguntó a sí misma y sonrió nuevamente—Vaya, no hay remedio con este hombre—luego observó el árbol en donde él se había encontrado recostado y divisó el recipiente vacío de la medicina que le había entregado el día anterior, lo levantó con una mano y lo examinó todavía sonriendo—. Qué testarudo, y aun así se la bebió.

Sesshomaru frunció el ceño ofendido ¿Quién se creía que era para decir eso de él? En realidad, no podía negar que su orgullo era un poco más grande que cualquier otra cosa, por lo que incluso escuchar ese tipo de afirmaciones hacia su persona le molestaban bastante. Durante unos segundos olvidó las deudas que hacía pocas horas tenía con ella y deseó darle una lección.

Kagome hizo girar el frasco en sus manos. Por un segundo había albergado la esperanza de encontrar al demonio todavía allí. No pensaba que Sesshomaru ansiara verla, por supuesto, pero tampoco se imaginaba que se iría con tanta rapidez, como queriendo evadirla. Exhaló un triste suspiro: se había levantado ni bien había salido el sol para ir a verlo y comprobar si se encontraba bien, se había alejado del campamento casi en puntas de pie para no despertar a nadie, mucho menos a Inuyasha que sabía que tenía un oído bastante agudo. Una lágrima rebelde cayó por su mejilla. Era una ingenua ¿Acaso se sentía tan desesperada qué buscaba una forma de distracción de sus tan agobiantes emociones en alguien tan poco predecible como Sesshomaru? Por unos segundos deseó que él siguiera allí, deseaba ocuparse de algo o de alguien por unos momentos y olvidar la agonía que últimamente sentía cada vez más seguido en su día a día.

El demonio perro olfateó el aire cuando sintió el aroma salado en su nariz. Entornó la mirada, esa humana sí que era peculiar. Por un segundo sintió el impulso de bajar y preguntarle qué es aquello que la atormentaba tanto y de lo que había escrito en aquel libro que todavía sujetaba en su mano y que decidió ocultar entre su ropa. Sin embargo, no bajó, puesto que sintió la presencia de otro ser no muy lejos, ese olor a mezcla de sangres.

Era Inuyasha.

Quizo alejarse con rapidez del lugar, sin embargo, al comenzar a moverse, volvió a sentir una punzada en el pecho que lo obligó a encorvarse de dolor. Gruñó por lo bajo tocando el lugar afectado y maldiciendo su suerte.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado y se volteó para ver a Inuyasha que aterrizó a su lado y observó los alrededores con curiosidad. Ella de repente lo caló con la mirada y no respondió a su pregunta, sino que cruzó los brazos y se dio media vuelta para regresar de donde había llegado.

—Kagome, respóndeme.

—¿Qué quieres? —respondió con sequedad.

—Quería saber por qué te fuiste del campamento sola.

—No es de tu incumbencia—refunfuñó y siguió caminando.

—¡Si lo es! —dijo su hermano y la sujetó por el brazo para retenerla—Me preocupé al saber que te habías ido quién sabe dónde sin protección de nadie.

Ella lo observó a los ojos con sorpresa, luego lentamente apretó los dientes. Era un descarado y un caradura. ¿Después de haberla dejado sola durante la mayor parte del día anterior ahora venía a decirle que se preocupaba por ella? Cuando Kikyo aparecía en escena ella era dejada de lado, olvidada, como si no existiera. A él poco le importaba lo que a ella le pasara mientras él se iba por ahí en busca de Kikyo. Intentó todo lo posible por no responderle y se zafó de su agarre de un tirón.

Accidentalmente, el frasco que tenía escondido en su mano cayó al suelo y llamó la atención de Inuyasha. Ella palideció e intentó levantarlo, pero él fue más rápido y lo elevó a la altura de los ojos, luego lo olfateó.

Sesshomaru palideció, sus pupilas de dilataron e intentó volver a ponerse de pie, era imposible, apenas podía mover su cuerpo, mucho menos huir.

—¿Qué haces? ¡Dame eso! —refunfuñó Kagome intentando recuperar el frasco.

Inuyasha alzó la mano para silenciarla, cosa que funcionó. Luego entornó la mirada y volvió a observar a su alrededor, esta vez con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. Llevó una mano a Colmillo de Acero y le devolvió el recipiente a Kagome con la otra.

—Sé que estás ahí…—canturreó Inuyasha arrastrando las palabras y olfateando el aire—…muéstrate, no actúes como un cobarde, Sesshomaru.

El demonio apretó los dientes, pero no respondió a su llamado, no iba a hacerlo.

—Si no vas a salir por tu cuenta entonces yo mismo haré que lo hagas —exclamó mientras desenvainaba a Colmillo de Acerco y, con un rápido movimiento para invocar el Viento Cortante, despedazó los árboles que rodeaban el escondite de su hermano. Este gruñó nuevamente del dolor y, todavía cubriéndose el área afectada, aterrizó en el sueño, no muy lejos de ellos.

Kagome lo observó con sorpresa, no se imaginaba que él iba a seguir allí, definitivamente escondido de ella; luego observó a Inuyasha al instante e intentó razonar con él antes de que cometiera una locura.

—Está herido ¿No lo ves?

—Lo huelo, hay veneno en su sangre… ¿Cómo llegaste a un estado tan lamentable, Sesshomaru?

No obtuvo respuesta al comienzo, su hermano mayor exhaló aire con pesadez y se enderezó un poco mostrando una postura de superioridad que en aquel momento no sentía puesto que el dolor era mucho más difícil de soportar estando derecho. Sin embargo, no podía mostrar debilidad o dolor frente a su medio hermano, frente a la vergüenza que Inuyasha representaba para los demonios.

—No vengo a pelear, Inuyasha—respondió al fin, con una voz serena, recatada, como si nada le sucediera, y es que estaba haciendo todo el esfuerzo posible por no sonar afectado por el dolor.

En aquel momento aparecieron detrás de ellos el resto del equipo: Sango, Shippo y Miroku que todavía mostraban aquel aspecto adormilado pero sobresaltado ante tanto alboroto que había causado el hanyou.

—¿Entonces por qué estas tan cerca de nosotros? ¿Qué buscas?

—Nada de tu incumbencia.

Shippo se subió al hombro de una pálida Kagome para vitorear a su amigo.

—¡VAMOS INUYASHA! ¡HAZLO PURÉ!

Ella estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. Esta vez no temía por su amigo, aquel que estaba luchando allí contra el demonio puro, sino que por primera vez era el otro era el que se encontraba en graves problemas. El que realmente se sentía acorralado era el mayor.

Ahí estaban nuevamente. Ambos hermanos mirándose a los ojos con esas ganas de destrozar al otro como siempre, con ese rencor y esa rivalidad que solo ellos compartían. El resto de los presentes, los que habían sido dejados de lado, observaban el panorama con nerviosismo: estaban del lado del hermano más joven, por supuesto, como siempre; temían por su seguridad puesto que sabían que el mayor era mucho más poderoso. Sin embargo, en aquellos momentos, ellos no estaban al tanto de la condición tan delicada de Sesshomaru.

—Entonces si no me vas a decir, voy a sacártelo por las malas—gruñó el hombre mitad bestia y se abalanzó a su hermano.

En un rápido amago por defenderse, Sesshomaru sacó su espada Tokiyin, pero su fuerza se encontraba muy reducida y no se podía comparar con la de un ileso Inuyasha y, en un forcejeo, el hermano menor mandó a volar la espada del otro y se abalanzó contra el desarmado con Colmillo de Acero en alto, listo para darle el golde que, solo él y Kagome sabían, sería de gracia de una vez por todas. Inuyasha sonrió triunfal. Iba a ganar, finalmente iba a ponerle fin a esa rivalidad de hacia tanto tiempo. Iba a demostrar quién de los dos era el más poderoso.

El demonio perro dio un paso atrás y en un rápido y desesperado intento por protegerse, se protegió con el brazo.

—¿Despídete de tu patética vida! —le gritó su hermano menor y blandió a Colmillo de Acero para acabarlo de una vez por todas.

—¡ABAJO!

Los ojos dorados del youkai bajaron nerviosos al collar que rodeaba el cuello de su hermano, lo vio brillar con intensidad antes de que una poderosa fuerza brotara de él y ganara tanta gravedad como para estamparlo contra el suelo. Colmillo de Acero voló de sus manos y se clavó no muy lejos de su dueño.

Todos los gritos ahogados de los presentes se unieron en uno. La persona que había conjurado la maldición sobre Inuyasha había dado un paso al frente con decisión y observaba la situación con dureza en su mirar. Sesshomaru observó a su hermano furtivamente antes de aprovechar la distracción para reunir las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban y, finalmente y a duras penas, alejarse del lugar sobre su estola. Sin embargo, a medida que se alejaba, sus ojos se clavaron nuevamente en aquella mujer que había detenido la pelea en el momento justo, ella no lo miraba, sino que sus ojos oscuros estaban fijos en el hanyou ahora, los otros dos humanos detrás de ella comenzaron a murmurar cosas por lo bajo. Él frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que Tokijin había quedado tan lejos de su alcance que no pudo ser capaz de recuperarla. No había tiempo de hacerlo en aquel momento si es que quería seguir con vida, por lo que se alejó de ellos a más velocidad.

Maldijo por lo bajo al darse cuenta:

Ella le había salvado la vida nuevamente.

—Kagomeee… —bramó Inuyasha comenzando a reincorporarse del pozo que su propio cuerpo acababa de crear en la tierra—¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?

La aludida no respondió. A sus espaldas, Miroku y Sango la observaron confundidos, también Shippo que preguntó con su voz infantil:

—¿Por qué detuviste a Inuyasha, Kagome?

—Es que… —comenzó a hablar ella, le temblaba apenas la voz— …no podía soportarlo, no puedo soportar verlos pelear ¿¡Es que deben estar peleando todo el tiempo!? —esta vez lo dijo gritándole con rabia—¿Por qué no pueden hablar como personas civilizadas? ¡Estabas a punto de matarlo! ¡Y sabías que él estaba mal herido! ¡Esa fue una jugarreta muy sucia, Inuyasha!

—Si, ¿¡Y cuantas veces ha estado él a punto de matarme a MI sin importar el estado en el que yo me encontraba!? — Inuyasha se levantó del suelo para enfrentarla, sus ojos destellaban de rabia.

—¡Pero no lo ha hecho, esta vez es diferente! —respondió igual de enojada.

—Ya basta—interrumpió Miroku posando su cetro en el suelo con decisión por lo que ambos enmudecieron y observaron al monje con atención mientras hablaba—. La señorita Kagome tiene razón, Inuyasha, estabas peleando con una gran ventaja de tu lado por lo que no había dudas de que ganarías. Sin embargo, eso no hubiera sido justo si es que toda tu vida has deseado superar y derrotar a tu hermano, debes hacerlo en condiciones de igualdad y solo así sabrás que lo has superado—al decir esto, Inuyasha rodó los ojos con frustración—. Además, Sesshomaru parecía encontrarse seriamente envenenado, ¿No es así, señorita Kagome?

Ella dio un respingo ante su pregunta, luego parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿P-Por qué me lo preguntas a mí?

—Porque ese frasco vacío que llevas en las manos contenía la pócima para aliviar los efectos del veneno más poderoso.

Shippo exhaló un grito.

—¡Es cierto! Recuerdo cuando ambos fuimos en busca de esas hiervas cuando Miroku había absorbido los insectos venenosos de Naraku con su agujero negro.

—¿Entonces… el perro que habías ayudado… era Sesshomaru, Kagome? —indagó Sango entre asustada e incrédula.

—¿QUÉ? —bramó Inuyasha y luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás, riendo con descaro—Kagome nunca ayudaría a una lacra como Sesshomaru ¿verdad, Kagome?

Ella bajó la cabeza, sin responder y, por ende, desmintiendo a su amigo.

Él parpadeó y luego frunció el entrecejo sin poder creerlo.

—¿Kagome? —preguntó ante el silencio de ella—tú no eres una traidora ¿Verdad? —luego rio—sería muy cómico que de repente me enterara que me abandonaras para reunirte con mi hermano a escondidas.

Hubo un silencio sepulcral de parte de todos.

—Inuyasha…—murmuró Sango queriendo que el hanyou guardara silencio antes de seguir metiendo la pata.

—Abajo.

Hubo un brillo violáceo seguido de otro estruendo a medida que Kagome se internaba en el bosque de regreso al campamento.

—Este nunca entiende—comentó el zorro negando con la cabeza repetidamente.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Buenas noches!  
Primero quiero agradecer de todo corazón la cantidad de _reviews_ y _story alerts_ que recibí en el primer capítulo, sinceramente no esperaba recibir tantos, pero les estoy sumamente agradecida y a cambio me adelanté en escribir este nuevo capítulo.

Quiero comentar también que me tomé el trabajo de dibujar una portada para la historia (pueden verla en mi perfil antes de entrar a ella), tomé la imagen original de Inuyaha y Kagome y la redibujé con la mano de Sesshomaru (también espero que eso sea de su agrado).

También quiero aprovechar para anunciar que cambié mi nombre de usuario de " **Aiko Hitomi** " a uno que ahora utilizo en la mayoría de las redes: " **Starebelle** ".

¡Nuevamente quiero volver a agradecerles y espero que este capitulo les guste!

¡Nos vemos dentro de poco!


	3. La flor

Capítulo 3: Una y otra vez

—Bien… la cuestión es… qué haremos con Tokijin ahora.

Miroku rodeó la espada clavada en el suelo y al rodeó con lentitud sujetando un pergamino en la mano en caso de que la espada retomara aquella aura demoníaca que una vez había poseído. Sango negó con la cabeza e Inuyasha solo se dedicó a limpiarse la tierra del aori. Shippo se subió a la cabeza de este último y lo golpeó con sus pequeñas manitos.

—Eres un idiota, Inuyasha, ve y discúlpate con Kagome por lo que dijiste.

—¡Feh! —él sujetó a Shippo y para que dejara de pegarle y lo soltó en el aire—. No me disculparé con ella, es ella quien obró mal.

Sango le dirigió una mirada de hielo, a lo que Inuyasha palideció claramente sorprendido.

—¿P-por qué me miras así?

—Porque no sabes controlar tu bocota—lo reprendió ella.

—¿A qué te refieres?

La mujer rodó los ojos antes de responder.

—Realmente no lo entiendes ¿no? Eres el ser más desvergonzado que conozco, Inuyasha.

—La señorita Sango tiene razón, Inuyasha—opinó Miroku colocándole un sello a la espada, para su sorpresa no hubo ningún cambio en ella—. No tienes tacto para hablar con la señorita Kagome incluso sabiendo lo que tú mismo haces.

—¿Lo que yo hago? —preguntó Inuyasha sin comprender y se cruzó de brazos.

—Le dijiste que sería descabellado que te abandonara para encontrarse a escondidas con Sesshomaru…—comenzó Shippo.

—…pero eso es exactamente lo que haces tú cada vez que te enteras de que Kikyo anda a cien metros a la redonda—finalizó Sango.

El aludido entornó los ojos con cierto recelo y luego se ruborizó un poco.

—Bueno… yo no…

—Ahh… tú sí— Shippo lo señaló con un dedo amenazador.

—Cualquiera podría decir que no te interesa en lo más mínimo lo que pueda pensar Kagome al respecto—lanzó Sango con dureza.

—Más lo que le acabas de decir justifica mucho la manera de reaccionar de la señorita.

Inuyasha sacudió la cabeza con rapidez y gruñó sintiéndose molesto.

—Ya paren ¿quieren? Esto no es asunto suyo como para que se estén entrometiendo—replicó y desvió la mirada—ya no me molesten.

Sango suspiró y volvió a observar a Miroku que ahora estaba estampando pergaminos en toda la espada hasta volverla irreconocible.

—Parecería que Tokijin es completamente inofensiva después de haber aceptado a Sesshomaru como su amo.

—Yo no me atrevería a tocarla, monje—argumentó Sango con cierta preocupación.

—Yo si lo haré—Inuyasha dio un paso al frente y sonrió con amplitud para adueñarse la poderosa espada que hasta hacía muy poco le pertenecía a su hermano.

Si bien no había nada que pudiera superar a Colmillo, no estaría nada mal hacerse con la idea de poseer otra espada con la que contar al momento de pelear. Pero el hecho de que aquella espada podría pertenecerle significaría más que nada un premio de guerra, algo que le había arrebatado a su rival tras una victoria.

—Yo no lo recomendaría Inuyasha…—comenzó a advertirle Miroku.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha ya había rodeado la empuñadura con la mano y se dispuso a levantarla del suelo. De inmediato una descarga eléctrica brotó de los pergaminos y subió por el brazo del hanyou que se alejó con rapidez del arma sacudiendo el brazo y maldiciendo por lo que acababa de sucederle.

—¿¡Qué diablos…!?

—Los pergaminos que tiene son tanto para aplacar los poderes malignos de la espada y para que ningún demonio se tiente a tomarla.

—Lo hubieras dicho antes…—murmuró Inuyasha calándolo con la mirada.

—No me diste el tiempo suficiente—el monje le sonrió al responderle.

Luego fue el turno del hombre de levantar el arma, lo cual hizo sin ningún problema y se la cargó a la espalda. Por supuesto que los pergaminos no le harían nada al mismo monje que acababa de colocarlos.

—Vamos, tenemos que dejarla en algún lugar seguro en donde nadie se tiente e intente apoderársela.

—Ni siquiera Inuyasha—canturreó Shippo.

* * *

No muy lejos, en una cueva en lo profundo de un bosque, al Oeste, se encontraba una niña recostada sobre el campo de flores que crecían debajo de los árboles, a su lado, una gran bestia de dos cabezas la observaba mientras ella le decoraba la cabeza con pequeñas flores coloridas. En un momento, la bestia estornudó y la niña comenzó a reír. Otro demonio la vigilaba con cierto recelo y, cuando la risa de la humana penetró sus oídos, se los cubrió sintiéndose molesto.

—¡Ay, por favor ya cállate, humana! —la reprendió.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Jaken? —preguntó la niña y lo observó con preocupación en su mirar, luego observó a Ah-Un y, finalmente, a Jaken otra vez—¡Ya sé! ¡Usted también quiere que le haga una corona de flores!

—¿Qué? —exclamó el demonio y dio un paso atrás—¡Ni se te ocurra!

—¿Por qué? —volvió a preguntar, haciendo pucheros esta vez.

—Porque los demonios no nos rebajamos a tales cosas tan… emotivas y humanas.

—¿Qué hay del señor Sesshomaru?

—¡Muchísimo menos Lord Sesshomaru! —exclamó Jaken con rapidez, tajante—. De entre todas las criaturas, Lord Sesshomaru es sin duda el más honorable, por lo que tales cosas no serían propias de su carácter o su naturaleza.

—Ohh…—Lin suspiró tristemente y observó las pocas flores que sostenía con sus dedos—pero… tal vez podría preguntárselo personalmente.

—¡Claro que no! Ya sabes la respuesta, conociendo al amo, ni siquiera respondería esa banalidad, además…

Mientras Jaken seguía hablando, Ah-Un levantó la cabeza y observó el cielo despejado y brillante, Lin dejó de prestarle atención al pequeño demonio verde e imitó a la criatura. Había algo allá arriba que se acercaba cada vez más hacia donde ellos estaban, era una especie de ave blanca… no, no era un ave, ahora que estaba más cerca podía divisarlo bien.

—…así que no hay punto de discusión, humana, el am-

—¡ES EL SEÑOR SESSHOMARU!

El rostro de Rin se iluminó y comenzó a saltar alrededor del campo de flores con emoción y Jaken, luego de contemplar boquiabierto a su amo sobrevolando el prado sobre ellos, la imitó. Hacía ya un par de días que no veían al youkai, y el pequeño demonio incluso temía que algo le hubiera pasado puesto que Sesshomaru no solía retrasarse tanto cuando se marchaba solo. Sin embargo, Ah-Un comenzó a gruñir mientras lo observaba acercarse y, con rapidez, remontó vuelo hacia él. Lin comenzó a reir.

—¡Ah-Un está muy feliz de verlo también, señor Sesshomaru!

La figura que se acercaba a ellos dejó de volar y, como si se tratara de un pájaro herido, comenzó a caer en picada.

Jaken palideció y exhaló un grito ahogado, Lin no comprendía la situación y miró a Jaken confundida. Para su suerte, Ah-Un había volado hasta él y logró atraparlo sobre el lomo en el aire para que no se estrellara contra el suelo, varios metros por debajo, y aterrizó con suavidad. Lin y Jaken lo rodearon al instante sin saber que hacer.

—¡AMO BONITO! ¿¡QUÉ LE SUCEDIÓ!? —Jaken comenzó a derramar lágrimas desesperadas.

—Señor Sesshomaru…—Lin lo observó al borde de las lágrimas también.

—J-Jaken…—murmuró Sesshomaru alzando un poco la cabeza a su súbdito con dificultad—llévame… dentro de la cueva.

—¡S-SI SEÑOR!

De inmediato Jaken tomó las riendas de Ah-Un y lo guio hasta el interior de la cueva donde se habían refugiado mientras el youkai se ausentaba. Lin los siguió dando saltos para poder seguirle el ritmo a los largos pasos de la criatura.

—¿Qué le sucedió, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó ella en voz baja, con tristeza.

—No hagas preguntas en este momento, Lin—la reprendió Jaken entre sollozos y se apresuró aún más para llegar al interior de la cueva. Una vez allí, le ordenó a Ah-Un que se acostara y ayudó a su amo a bajarse de él. Sesshomaru lo empujó a un lado y a duras penas se puso de pie, aunque el dolor que sentía en su interior lo obligó a dar solo un par de pasos antes de apoyarse en una de las paredes y exhalar aire con suma frustración.

—¿Fue Naraku el que lo dejó tan mal herido, amo bonito?

Él asintió y apretó la mano en puño con rabia al recordarlo, se deslizó lentamente hasta el suelo y ambos, el demonio y la humana, lo rodearon para atenderlo, aunque sin saber cómo.

—Necesito… algo, Jaken—él lo miró con severidad—necesito que lo hagas cuanto antes.

—Dígame, amo—dijo con firmeza en su voz, limpiándose las lágrimas.

—Necesito que… encuentres a Inuyasha y al grupo de humanos que están con él…

—¿A Inuyasha? —Jaken parpadeó absorto—¿Está bien, amo?

Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada de hielo.

—Quiero que hables con esa sacerdotiza que lo acompaña todo el tiempo… dile que… necesito otra de esas pociones… cuanto antes.

El pequeño demonio asintió sin estar muy seguro sobre lo que se refería su amo, sin embargo no pensaba protestar ante uno de sus pedidos.

—Y… llévate a Lin contigo.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Solo sería un estorbo—comenzó a protestar Jaken.

—Haz lo que te ordeno—la voz de Sesshomaru sonó amenazante al hablar, a lo que su súbdito dio un respingo y asintió.

—Vamos, humana.

Lin miró a Sesshomaru con amargura, pero no pensaba replicar ante su orden. Antes de marcharse, le entregó una de las flores que ella tenía en la mano, esperando que él la tomara. Sesshomaru la observó primero a los ojos, luego a la flor con algo de confusión.

—Por favor… mejórese señor Sesshomaru—rogó Lin con lágrimas en los ojos—no muera, por favor.

Él tomó la pequeña flor entre sus dedos y asintió.

—Lo prometo.

Ella le sonrió con tristeza y luego corrió detrás de Jaken que la llamaba ya desde el lomo de Ah-Un para que se le uniera, dejando al demonio perro completamente solo en aquella cueva húmeda y oscura. Una vez que ya se habían perdido en la distancia, todo se había sumido en un completo silencio en el que el demonio quiso aprovechar para descansar. Volvió a posar sus ojos ámbar sobre la pequeña flor que Lin le había dado. Nunca en su vida se había tomado la molestia de sujetar y observar una de la manera en la que lo estaba haciendo en aquel entonces. Sería tal vez porque sabía que aquello era efímero, que luego de unas horas se marchitaría y moriría. Lo mismo sucedía con los humanos, con cada uno de ellos. Lo mismo sucedería con Lin algún día. Sin embargo, no se sentía preparado en aquel momento como para pensar en tal cosa.

Aquella humana también moriría tarde o temprano. El paso del tiempo la corrompería al igual que a todos los demás y terminaría tan seca y marchita como la flor. Y él seguiría allí, igual que siempre, inmutable, como lo era en aquel entonces. A pesar de eso, se sintió un tanto conmocionado por descubrirse pensando en aquella mujer ¿Por qué de pronto invadía tanto sus pensamientos? Estaba al tanto que ella era quien le había salvado la vida, lo que significaba que ahora tendría un lazo con ella que duraría casi hasta el momento en el que pudiera saldarla, o cuando ella envejeciera y muriera. Tal vez se debía principalmente a eso. Y es que resultaba algo totalmente repugnante saber que ahora le debía la vida a una humana, sentía que estaba insultando cada gota de sangre demoníaca y pura que le corría por las venas. Estrujó la flor en el puño y exhaló otro suspiro, el pecho le seguía doliendo y podía jurar que sus fuerzas volvían a desvanecerse poco a poco, la poción que había bebido lo había aliviado solo por un tiempo muy breve, no era la solución terminal a lo que le sucedía como ella le había asegurado. Sin embargo, aquella solución momentánea era lo único con lo que contaba en aquel momento de debilidad, y a lo que se aferraría si era necesario.

* * *

—Sesshomaru vendrá por ella tarde o temprano—murmuró Kagome cuando vio a Miroku aproximarse con la espada.

—Si, y se las verá mal cuando lo intente…—gruñó Inuyasha.

Kagome no respondió absolutamente nada ante tal comentario. Habían juntado todas sus pertenencias en el campamento y ahora estaban de camino a la aldea de Kaede para dejar la espada en el santuario de la región ya que aquel era el lugar que ellos más frecuentaban como para poderla proteger de otras amenazas. Las cosas estaban bastante tensas entre hanyou de ojos ámbar y la joven sacerdotisa. Los demás podían sentir el tenso ambiente e intercambiaban miradas nerviosas sin saber qué acotar como para aplacar la atmósfera opresiva.

Pero no necesitaron pensar en algo que decir para apartar el tema y hablar de algo un poco menos escabroso, ya que en aquel instante se escuchó un rugido no muy lejos. Todos se detuvieron en seco y se prepararon para atacar a cualquier individuo o criatura que se les acercara para amenazarlos.

—¡Allá! ¿Es… un dragón? —preguntó Shippo sujetándose de las orejas de Inuyasha con nerviosismo y observando el cielo.

En efecto, se trataba de Ah-Un que los sobrevoló y aterrizó no muy lejos de ellos. En un segundo, Jaken y Lin saltaron de la bestia y se dirigieron hacia ellos apresuradamente. El grupo lo observó anonadado y la primera en reaccionar fue Kagome que bajó el arco con el que había estado apuntando a Ah-Un y dio un par de pasos hacia ambos.

—¿Qué… qué hacen aquí? —preguntó.

—¡Es el amo Sesshomaru, está gravemente herido! —exclamó Jaken todavía entre lágrimas.

—Pidió que te buscáramos, Kagome ¡Por favor ayúdalo! —rogó Lin también afectada.

Las súplicas de los acompañantes de Sesshomaru parecieron sorprender y conmover con profundidad a la joven puesto que asintió sin pensarlo dos veces. Por supuesto que se había imaginado que Sesshomaru no se había recuperado del todo y que sería un milagro que se recuperara así como si nada del mortífero veneno de Naraku. Incluso si se trataba de un poderoso youkai.

—Ni lo pienses, Kagome—la atajó Inuyasha dando también un paso hacia adelante.

—Cállate perro tonto—esta vez fue Shippo el que habló y le tironeó de las orejas—vas a ganarte otra reprimenda por parte de Kagome.

Pero ella ni siquiera se volvió a Inuyasha, sino que lo ignoró completamente y apoyó una rodilla en el suelo para estar a la altura de Jaken y Lin.

—Díganme en que puedo ayudar.

Ellos sonrieron inmediatamente con emoción.

—¡Necesita que vuelvas a prepararle otra poción! —dijeron al mismo tiempo.

Ella asintió y luego se volteó para observar a los demás.

—Necesitamos apresurarnos de regreso a la aldea de Kaede para preparar el antídoto que necesita Sesshomaru.

—No hay problema—respondió Sango y miró a Kírara que maulló y se transformó en un gigantesco gato.

Todos la montaron, a excepción de Kagome que se subió sobre Ah-Un con Jaken y Lin. Este acto molestó bastante a Inuyasha que la caló con la mirada a medida que viajaban detrás de ellos, sus ojos echaban chispas de desprecio que el resto de ellos notaron sin problema pero no hicieron comentario alguno.

—¿Qué le pasa? ¿Se olvida de quien es el enemigo? —masculló el semi demonio.

—Naraku es el enemigo—respondió Miroku—y Sesshomaru esta en su contra, así que podría decirse que está de nuestro lado ahora.

El hombre mitad bestia no respondió una palabra, sino que desvió la mirada con desdén. No le gustaba absolutamente nada tener que ayudar a un ser tan despreciable como su hermano mayor, no se lo merecía, en absoluto. Lamentablemente no podía oponer mucha resistencia puesto que Kagome no se encontraba en el mejor humor, especialmente con él.

—¿Cómo se encuentra Sesshomaru? —preguntó Kagome a Lin y Jaken.

—Muy mal…—murmuró Lin con preocupación—está muy débil incluso para caminar.

—Ese desgraciado de Naraku va a vérselas negras cuando lo encuentre… —masculló Jaken con odio—. Nunca vi al amo tan mal herido desde que Inuyasha le cortó el brazo izquierdo, e incluso podría decir que está aún peor en esta ocasión.

—Ya veo…—murmuró la chica—prepararé el antídoto lo más rápido posible—aseguró.

Y así fue, en cuanto llegaron a la aldea de Kaede, ella se puso en marcha y comenzó a recolectar las hierbas que necesitaba con ayuda de Jaken, Lin y Shippo mientras que Sango y Miroku hablaban con la anciana Kaede para resguardar la espada de Sesshomaru en un templo e Inuyasha observaba el panorama con desagrado. De alguna manera que le molestaba, todo ahora giraba en torno al idiota de su hermano.

—Ya están casi todas—corroboró Kagome echándole un vistazo a la canasta repleta de hierbas— solo queda prepararlas.

—Solo espero que el señor Sesshomaru se encuentre bien…—se lamentó Rin manchada de tierra y observando el horizonte con tristeza.

—El amo es muy poderoso, no hay duda de que se encuentra bien—respondió Jaken intentando convencerse más a sí mismo que a la niña.

Ella asintió y Kagome los observó con pena.

—Apuesto a que sí—agregó ella—Sesshomaru no los abandonará—murmuró para alentarlos, a lo que ellos la miraron con ojos vidriosos y le sonrieron apenas (Jaken no tanto, aunque sí se mostraba agradecido por la ayuda de la humana).

Antes del mediodía, Kagome ya tenía lista la preparación dentro del frasco que le había entregado al demonio perro la noche anterior. Jaken se la guardó con sumo cuidado y montó a Ah-Un listo para marcharse lo antes posible para socorrer a su amo.

—Muchísimas gracias, Kagome—le agradeció la niña con un abrazo que ella correspondió.

—En caso de que necesite más, tengo de reserva—les hizo saber Kagome antes de que se marcharan.

—Solo espero que esto sea suficiente—murmuró Jaken. No podía negar que se sentiría más a gusto si no tuviera que estar allí rodeado de humanos y del odioso de Inuyasha que ni siquiera se había molestado en bajar para despedirlos, pero todo eso era por pedido del amo y por lo tanto debía soportarlo.

Ambos se marcharon sobre Ah-Un y todos saludaron agitando la mano en el aire. Ya solo se escuchaban las voces de ellos a lo lejos antes de perderse de vista detrás de los árboles.

—Mire, señor Jaken, Shippo me dio uno de sus caramelos.

—¡Tira eso, Lin, no sabes de que está hecho! —la reprendió el demonio verde.

Kagome rio por lo bajo y los observó marcharse con cierta ternura en su mirar, rogando para sus adentros que Sesshomaru se encontrara bien y que aquella preparación pudiera volver a ayudarlo. Sentía un calor en su pecho sabiendo que estaba haciendo todo lo posible por darle una mano a alguien que la necesitaba y, sobre todo, podía ayudar a alguien que jamás hubiera pensado que la necesitaría en su vida.

—De acuerdo ¿Quién quiere comer algo? —preguntó Miroku comenzando a caminar hacia el centro de la aldea.

* * *

—¿Amo?

—¡Señor Sesshomaru!

Abrió los ojos un poco, no se había percatado del momento en el que había quedado sumido en un profundo letargo. Sus dos acompañantes se encontraban allí, observándolo con atención y sujetando el recipiente con aquel contenido en las manos con aires esperanzados.

—¿Lo… consiguieron? —murmuró.

Ellos asintieron y Jaken le entregó el antídoto.

Sesshomaru lo tomó entre sus largos dedos y, sin pensarlo, a diferencia de la vez anterior, lo bebió. Luego inhaló el fresco aire de las montañas a la espera de que aquello le volviera a hacer efecto y sabía bien que no tardaría mucho. Volvió a cerrar los ojos, sintiendo de a poco la sensación de calor que comenzaba a florecer dentro de su adolorido pecho y que se expandía al resto de su cuerpo.

Volvía a requerir de su ayuda, una y otra y otra vez. Y quien sabe cuántas veces más la requeriría.

Jaken y Lin intercambiaron miradas y se sonrieron esperanzados esta vez. Por el rostro apacible de Sesshomaru, todo indicaba que, por el momento, todo iba a estar bien. Y así fue, las horas transcurrieron con lentitud en las que esta vez era el turno de sus dos protegidos de cuidar del poderoso demonio mientras se recuperaba. De a poco, Sesshomaru comenzó a ganar color y fuerza hasta que pudo sentarse más erguido denotando que la sacerdotisa lo había ayudado a recuperarse con muchísima rapidez. Aceptó comer con ellos cuando Lin le ofreció lo que estaba cocinando, algo que Kagome le había regalado. El demonio primero observó la comida con cierto recelo, pero al ver que Jaken lo engullía con gusto, se limitó a probar un poco.

—Dijo que es algo que compró en su época—le explicó Lin con emoción al verlo comer y, lo que parecía, que le gustaba—no recuerdo el nombre, pero es muy delicioso.

—Si, lo es—murmuró Sesshomaru con interés ante lo que la niña le estaba contando.

—Dijo que, si me gustaba, me traería más cuando volviera de su época.

—Creo que nombró que volvería esta misma noche—agregó Jaken con la boca llena de comida.

Sesshomaru frunció un poco los labios sin decir nada esta vez, sino que observó el panorama más allá de la entrada de la cueva. Así que se iría esa misma noche, y ya casi estaba atardeciendo. Dentro de poco oscurecería y ella se marcharía. Estaba al tanto de que ella no pertenecía a aquella época y que se marchaba a través de un antiguo pozo en aquella aldea cerca del árbol donde Inuyasha solía estar dormido.

Él necesitaba recuperar a Tokijin, y sabía que la única forma de hacerlo sería a través de ella, puesto que Inuyasha querría volver a enfrentarlo y no sabía dónde se encontraría su preciada arma, pero ella sí. Por lo que iba a tener que requerir de su ayuda nuevamente, aunque la idea le desagradara más de lo que ya le desagradaba saber que en menos de dos días ya le debía muchísimo a esa humana. A pesar de todo, tenía que aprovechar a hacerlo en aquel entonces cuando sus fuerzas estaban regresando gracias a aquella poción. Si esperaba mucho más quien sabría lo que le sucedería a su salud.

Ni bien Jaken y Lin quedaron dormidos, se reincorporó con suma facilidad y observó a Ah-Un que le devolvió la mirada con atención.

—Cuida de ellos mientras no estoy—le encomendó.

No le tomó mucho tiempo viajar hasta la aldea, mucho menos con sus fuerzas ya casi recuperadas. Se ocultó detrás del follaje de los árboles que rodeaban la pequeña aldea y agudizó los sentidos para poder encontrarla. Su aroma fue lo primero que pudo percibir, todavía estaba allí. Sin embargo, ese aroma a ella estaba mezclado con aquel olor salado que había percibido aquella mañana. Con rapidez se dirigió al lugar de donde provenía el aroma, dentro del bosque mismo. Sin embargo, ni bien pudo percibir voces, se detuvo a escuchar.

—¿H-Hey… por qué estas llorando?

—¿¡Por qué creer que estoy llorando!? ¡Porque eres un idiota, por eso!

Hubo un largo silencio, entornó la mirada, estaba con Inuyasha.

—Espera… bien, me equivoqué, lo admito ¡Pero tú también!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué hice yo de malo?

—¡Ayudaste al enemigo, Kagome!

—¡Necesitaba ayuda, Naraku iba a matarlo si no le quitaba el fragmento de Shikón del pecho!

—¡Sesshomaru me sería de muchísima utilidad estando muerto, Kagome!

Se le erizó la piel. La discusión era por su causa. Ahora comprendía, Inuyasha la estaba mortificando por haberlo ayudado.

Tan solo se mantuvo oculto hasta que al final la humana se marchó de aquel lugar dando zancadas después de la acalorada discusión con Inuyasha, sollozando y gritando un estruendoso "me marcho". Escuchó también a su hermano exhalar un bufido y pronunciar un "haz lo que se te antoje" antes de marcharse en dirección contraria. Se sentía un poco más aliviado de saber que él se había marchado, eso significaba que tenía vía libre de hacer lo que quería, por lo que la siguió durante un tramo sobre la copa de los árboles sin perderla de vista, y sin dejar de oír sus tristes sollozos.

Por un lado, se sintió bastante molesto con su hermano por lo que había dicho (aunque el que lo quisiera muerto por beneficio propio era básicamente sentido común). Por el otro, despreciaba el cómo estaba tratando a la persona que le había salvado la vida puesto que no tenía el derecho de juzgarla. A pesar de todo, sabía que Inuyasha nunca comprendía la bondad natural de un humano por más que fuera un hombre mitad bestia.

Su corazón dio un vuelco por las cosas en las que estaba pensando ¿Acaso el sí lo comprendía? ¿Él, que no tenía ni una pizca de sangre humana? Mas bien, él fue víctima de la bondad humana y desinteresada de Lin. Y ahora, nuevamente, de la bondad de aquella mujer. Quería pensar que se trataba solo de bondad. Una bondad que, si seguía arrastrándolo a lugares y situaciones como en el que se encontraba en aquel entonces, terminaría por traerle consecuencias graves.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Tengo que confesar que me desvelé bastante para hacer este capítulo (no tuve mucho tiempo para escribir durante estos días). A pesar de todo quiero seguir agradeciendo sumamente todos sus reviews y story alerts, ¡me llena de alegría saber lo mucho que esto les está gustando!

Me marcho ya (igual ya no me quedan muchas horas de sueño por delante).

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	4. El Hilo

Capítulo 4: El Hilo

La siguió un poco más, casi hasta llegar al final del bosque siendo lo más sigiloso posible para que no se percatara de su presencia. No deseaba aparecer frente a la sacerdotisa de improvisto para no asustarla, lo que podría producir que gritara de miedo y alertara a Inuyasha por más lejos que él se encontrara y, por ende, todo quedaría arruinado. Así que decidió hacerlo lo menos repentinamente posible.

—Espera—le murmuró.

Ella se detuvo en seco, como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera frenado. Se limpió las lágrimas rebeldes de los ojos y con cautela, comenzó a girarse y a buscar por entre las copas de los árboles a quien le había hablado. Él decidió entonces bajar de uno de los árboles más altos y aterrizó justo frente a la mujer que exhaló un grito ahogado y dio un paso atrás con sorpresa. Sin embargo, no gritó, se cubrió la boca con la mano para evitarlo y lo observó con aquellos ojos granes y brillosos.

—Ni se te ocurra gritar—le advirtió con frialdad.

Una vez que sus latidos cardíacos se apaciguaron, ella le habló:

—Sesshomaru… así que… ya estás bien. Cuanto me alegro.

Él tan solo frunció el ceño para demostrar cuanto le molestaba lo que había oído. No necesitaba que un humano se alegrara por él.

Pero más que sus palabras, le sorprendió la rapidez con la que ella salió de su sobresalto: el encontrarse en la presencia de un demonio puro que la observaba con esos ojos ámbar tan penetrantes y fríos no parecía producirle ningún ápice de miedo, como si ya no lo viera como un potencial enemigo ahora que, al parecer, estaba recuperado. El sobresalto mismo había sido producto de que él apareciera frente a ella de la misma nada, nada más.

—Necesito recuperar a Tokijin—dijo sin rodeos con aquella voz fría, intentando permanecer tan distante como era posible.

—Ah, claro—dijo inmediatamente, recordando lo que había sucedido con su espada.

—Dime dónde está—demandó.

Kagome le brindó una pequeña sonrisa ¿Por qué ella le sonreía?

—En uno de los santuarios en el centro de la aldea.

—Bien—murmuró y se dispuso a dar media vuelta y saltar otra vez a uno de los árboles para ir en su búsqueda.

Sin embargo, justo antes de que pudiera marcharse, ella volvió a hablar para detenerlo.

—Pero me temo que no podrás recuperarla; está bajo un poderoso sello para evitar que cualquier ser de sangre demoníaca intente robarla. Eso te incluiría—hubo un silencio en el que él permaneció estático, todavía dándole la espalda—, por lo que necesitas la ayuda de un humano—agregó.

Él se giró un poco, lo suficiente para observarla por sobre el hombro. Kagome no necesitó adivinar lo molesto que se sentiría en aquel entonces. El destello ámbar de sus ojos la calaron inmediatamente. Sesshomaru comenzó a maldecir dentro de su cabeza ¿Acaso lo estaban tomando por idiota? No iba a pedirle ayuda a un humano, no otra vez. Ellos se estaban burlando de él, eso debía ser. Esa sacerdotisa estaba tomándole el pelo de la peor manera y no iba a permitir, por ningún medio posible, que le ayudara a recuperar su espada. Ya suficiente había sido la humillación de tener que acudir a ella a preguntarle por el lugar.

—No necesito ayuda—repuso tajante.

—No podrás recuperarla por tus propios medios.

—Dije que no necesito de tu ayuda.

Esta vez su voz sonó como un gruñido y saltó a la rama del árbol más próxima para alejarse de ella. Por alguna razón sentía que estar tan cerca de aquella mujer lo confundía, lo mareaba, incluso le hacía pensar cosas totalmente descabelladas como la que había pensado antes de encontrársela: en la bondad humana. Los humanos no poseían bondad, eran unos seres mezquinos que solo pensaban en su beneficio propio y buscaban la forma de burlarse de los demonios. Eso es lo que ellos estaban haciendo con él, en especial ella. Sabía que disfrutaba saber que él le debía la vida, y quería torturarlo todavía más por ese favor.

Kagome lo observó sobresaltada esta vez, pero no respondió nada. El demonio volvió a voltearse y se marchó definitivamente en dirección hacia la aldea. Ella permaneció allí, como clavada en la tierra sin poder moverse, ya había oscurecido por completo, ya todos en la aldea dormían, incluso sus amigos. Exhaló un largo suspiro para relajarse y comenzó a caminar.

—Qué testarudo…—murmuró para sí mientras cruzaba el claro hacia el pozo con la vista perdida—ambos hermanos son iguales…

Y no había punto de discusión sobre el asunto. Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru se llevaban como perro y gato, pero la realidad es que casi no había diferencias entre ellos. Tal vez Inuyasha era un poco más inmaduro y emocional, mientras que Sesshomaru no demostraba poseer sentimiento alguno, era frío, calculador, pero no perdía su gracia a pesar de todos aquellos defectos. Era un demonio sin igual, recordaba que la primera vez que lo había visto podría haber jurado que no saber que era el enemigo, podría haber quedado maravillada por él.

Llegó al pozo y bajó la vista a la negra boca, por alguna razón, no podía evitar ocultar su preocupación por Sesshomaru: era imposible que consiguiera sacar la espada de aquel lugar por sí mismo, e incluso si hacía demasiado alboroto podría despertar a los habitantes de alrededor del templo o incluso a sus amigos, o, lo que sería peor, alertar a Inuyasha. No negaba que Sesshomaru con sus poderes recuperados no pudiera lidiar con él, pero aun así… no podía negar que no soportaría verlos pelear nuevamente.

Alzó la vista a donde se encontraba el santuario, no le vendría mal chequear que todo estuviera en orden, mejor dicho, sabía que vería lo que ya se estaba imaginando, pero se sentiría un poco más tranquila corroborando que todo estaba bien. Por eso se volvió a dirigir hacia la aldea a paso ligero, con la gran mochila rebotando contra su espalda baja por el peso. Caminó pasando las diferentes casas intentando hacer el menor ruido posible hasta divisar el templo y, tal y como se imaginaba, un resplandor brotaba del interior seguido de unos ruidos extraños y unos gruñidos. Sonrió con pena y se acercó lo suficiente como para poder espiarlo: en efecto, él se encontraba frente a la espada, su mano derecha la estaba sujetando con fuerza, lo que producía que una descarga brotara de la empuñadura y viajara por el largo de su brazo, lo que producía que exhalara gruñidos de dolor y de frustración hasta que la soltó, luego de un corto intervalo para recuperarse, volvió a intentar sacar la espada del altar, sin otro resultado.

—Sé que estás ahí—gruñó el demonio entre dientes sin voltearse a verla, sentía su aroma—creí haberte dicho que no necesitaría de tu ayuda.

Ella lo observó ceñuda.

—No vas a sacarla tú solo, solo necesitas pedírmelo y yo la sacaré por ti.

Finalmente se volteó y volvió a observarla con aquella dureza, sus ojos amarillos resplandecieron en la oscuridad. Kagome los observó durante unos eternos segundos, por alguna razón, notaba una mezcla de desprecio y confusión en ellos ¿Qué se le estaría cruzando por la cabeza?

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con sequedad.

—Ya te expliqué varias veces—respondió ya sintiéndose harta y subió los escalones del santuario—porque no po-

—Me refiero a que por qué te muestras tan predispuesta a ayudarme incluso cuando no te necesito.

Ella se quedó enmudecida por un segundo.

—Pues… ¿Por qué debería ser tan egoísta con alguien que necesita ser ayudado?

La respuesta no pareció contentar al demonio que volvió a mirarla con frialdad.

—Estas burlándote de mí, eso puedo verlo con claridad.

Ella frunció el ceño confundida y al mismo tiempo molesta.

—¿De qué hablas? ¿Por qué me estaría burlando de ti?

—Porque eres consciente de que te debo la vida.

Kagome se ruborizó un poco al escuchar eso, sonrió con timidez, que irónico que sonaba de sus propios labios, que un demonio como él le debiera la vida a ella, una humana, sabiendo lo mucho que Sesshomaru solía odiar a los humanos. Solía, porque se había percatado de que su acompañante, Lin, había logrado ablandar un poco el corazón de aquella criatura. Cuando salió de sus pensamientos tan solo negó con la cabeza y sonrió apenas.

—No me debes absolutamente nada.

—Si, y lo sabes muy bien—gruñó—por eso mismo me molestas y me lo recuerdas constantemente intentando servirme de ayuda, como si ya no tuviera bastante presente lo que has hecho.

Ella volvió a molestarse por sus palabras.

—¡Ey, eso no es cierto! Yo no pienso de esa manera, es más, no necesito ni siquiera preguntarte nada, porque eres un testarudo, Sesshomaru—lo reprendió mientras pasaba por su lado y sujetaba la espada por la empuñadura y la levantaba del pedestal como si nada, luego comenzó a sacarle los sellos uno por uno frente a la mirada ciertamente consternada del youkai.

Cuando acabó con su trabajo, le extendió la espada.

Sesshomaru no la tomó al principio, sino que la miró con desprecio.

—No te debo nada, humana.

—Nunca planee en que así fuera—respondió Kagome tajante.

Él extendió la mano hacia el arma que ella le estaba entregando y, tras comprobar con la vista que todos los sellos estaban disueltos, la tomó y se la guardó.

—Tan solo un 'gracias' sería suficiente para saldar tu cuenta—agregó ella viendo que no pensaba obtener palabra por parte de él.

—Eres una ingenua—murmuró el demonio y se dispuso a marcharse con lentitud y gracia.

Ella puso ambas manos en las caderas, luego suspiró y comenzó a caminar tras él, en dirección hacia el claro donde se encontraba el pozo. Por alguna razón él no se alejó con su peculiar velocidad de su lado como si ella se tratara de la plaga misma, sino que más bien siguió caminando a paso lento, como si estuviera en sus intenciones que ella lo siguiera o que se acercara lo suficiente como para caminar a su lado, lo cual hizo, todavía con cierto aire de ofensa por las duras palabras del demonio perro, pero no dijo nada, él tampoco.

Siguieron así, caminando en puro silencio por entre las casas hasta llegar al prado, ambos con la vista al frente, sobre todo Sesshomaru que en ningún momento se dignó a bajar la mirada a ella. Prefería fingir que no se encontraba caminando junto a una mísera humana, pero por alguna razón, todavía sentía aquella deuda con ella que lo carcomía por dentro, y si bien no podía agradecerle con palabras, al menos aquella muestra de "humanidad" para con la sacerdotisa era muestra suficiente de agradecimiento.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Kagome rompiendo el silencio entre ambos.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él también, con aquella distancia.

—A tu salud, veo que te sirvió la mezcla de hiervas.

Él no respondió nada, para ser sincero, sí, le había servido y muchísimo. A pesar de todo, y a medida que las horas pasaban, sentía como el efecto de alivio se iba desvaneciendo otra vez para dejar paso a una leve punzada en aquel lugar particular en el pecho donde el fragmento estaba incrustado.

—¿O acaso… sigue doliendo? —agregó ella observando cómo Sesshomaru, distraído, se había llevado la mano al pecho.

Él se turbó y bajó la mano con rapidez, a lo que ella sonrió apenas.

—¿Podrías… dejarme ver? —murmuró tan por lo bajo que, de no ser por su fino oído, él no hubiera podido oírla.

Kagome se detuvo. Ya habían llegado al pozo. Sesshomaru también dejó de caminar y la contempló por un eterno instante, inseguro sobre qué hacer. A decir verdad, no tenía por qué acceder a lo que ella le pedía, pero, por otro lado, sentía que necesitaba hacerlo, su instinto se lo aconsejaba puesto que estaba seguro de que ella podría brindarle un final a aquellos dolores intermitentes que lo estaban acosando cada vez que el efecto de la medicina comenzaba a desvanecerse. Finalmente, el demonio alzó la mano y se descorrió la ropa para así dejar su pecho al descubierto.

Kagome ya lo había visto su pecho al descubierto la vez anterior cuando encontró al youkai mal herido en el bosque, tenía la ropa descorrida y el fragmento brillando bajo ella. La piel de Sesshomaru, más aún bajo la luz de la luna, era blanca, casi perlada, impecable. Lo único que estorbaba la mirada era un manchón violáceo oscuro que se encontraba por debajo de la clavícula y que se esparcía a cada segundo por entre sus venas. Eso era lo que le causaba tanto dolor.

—El lugar en donde se encontraba el fragmento… —dijo ella con seriedad—veo que también corrompió los alrededores. A menos de que también lo purifique, el veneno seguirá intentando expandirse por tu cuerpo.

Ella alzó la mirada a los penetrantes ojos ámbar que la escrutaban con atención. Tragó saliva sintiéndose nerviosa por lo que estaba a punto de preguntar.

—¿Puedo…?

—Adelante—murmuró él, desviando la vista de ella, como si le costara horrores aceptar la realidad.

Ella asintió y posó una mano temblorosa sobre el área afectada. Una luz brotó de los dedos de Kagome al instante en el que sus yemas hicieron contacto con la herida y, de inmediato, el demonio perro sintió una extraña sensación de calor en el lugar donde se encontraba aquel resplandor, por lo que no pudo evitar bajar la vista hacia allí.

Una vez que la luz cesó, la mancha se había desvanecido, Kagome sonrió un poco, había estado en lo correcto. Ahora que ya no tenía su atención puesta en la herida, pudo notar que la piel de Sesshomaru, sobre la que su mano estaba posada, era suave, y hasta podía percibirla como si fuera seda. Pensó en la piel de Inuyasha, que era igual a la suya o a la de cualquier otro humano. Así que la piel de un demonio puro era tan atractiva, tan embriagadora al tacto…

El carraspeo de Sesshomaru fue lo que la sacó de sus pensamientos y, con el rostro ardiente de vergüenza, se separó de él de un respingo. El youkai volvió a desviar la vista de ella y se acomodó la ropa sobre los hombros nuevamente. No podía ocultar su expresión de sorpresa por más que hiciera todos los esfuerzos a su alcance.

Antes de decir algo (y para distraer sus pensamientos) Kagome se quitó la mochila y la posó sobre la madera del pozo para volver a rebuscar en el interior y sacar otro nuevo frasco con la misma preparación.

—Quédate con esta—le aconsejó y se la extendió—solo por si acaso vuelves a sentirte débil. O… o para evitar inconvenientes parecidos en el futuro.

Sesshomaru la aceptó sin decir más, ya no la mirada casi.

—Ahora… debo irme, es muy tarde y me están esperando… del otro lado—argumentó ella con cierto tono nervioso, por el amor de Dios, que momento tan incómodo estaba pasando.

Él asintió y se guardó el frasco entre las prendas. Ella volvió a ponerse la mochila.

—Bien, adiós—se despidió el youkai, retomando aquella voz distante, fría. Luego siguió caminando como si nada hubiera sucedido, y es que eso es lo que se estaba repitiendo una y otra vez en la mente, que nada había sucedido.

—Nos vemos—respondió Kagome, observando la figura de Sesshomaru marcharse hasta hacerse cada vez más pequeña a cada paso que daba, su cabello largo y plateado ondeaba a su espalda con gracia ¿Por qué todo en él tenía ese aire de superioridad y de elegancia? Incluso el sonido de sus pasos era ligero como si caminara sobre plumas.

Ella exhaló un suspiro y bajó la vista hasta su mano. Qué extraño se había sentido tocarlo, que sensación tan embriagadora y placentera al mismo tiempo, sus dedos le ardían por las ansias de repetir aquella experiencia.

Sin embargo, él no se marchó, sino que una vez que se había distanciado lo suficiente de ella, saltó a uno de los árboles más altos y se volteó para observarla introducirse en el pozo y desaparecer por completo. Así se quedó durante unos largos minutos, sino horas, observando el claro ahora desolado una vez que ella se había marchado. No creía en el destino, pero lamentablemente, en aquella ocasión, estaba seguro de que el mismo destino lo estaba probando y lo estaba humillando de la peor manera. Y, por alguna razón, el calor que había quedado en el pecho de Sesshomaru, allí en donde la mano de esa humana lo había tocado, no se había desvanecido.

Despegó los ojos del pozo y volvió a observar el cielo que lentamente iba aclarando en color. Se sentía tan disgustado consigo mismo, no podía caber en su asombro todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. No podía creer que le debía la vida a una patética humana, ahora su reputación estaba manchada. Los demonios no le debían nada a aquella raza tan baja como eran los humanos… y ahora le debía la vida a aquella mocosa, tendría una deuda con ella de por vida. De alguna manera sentía que su vida y su destino comenzaba a unirse al de aquella sacerdotisa por medio de una cinta invisible que brotaba del pozo y reptaba por el suelo como una serpiente hasta llegar a él y enredar su extremo a uno de los dedos de Sesshomaru.

Ya estaba sellado, su destino y el de aquella mujer estaba unido por un fuerte lazo que sería muy difícil de romper.

Hacía frío esa tarde, por lo que ella y sus amigas se apresurados para resguardarse del mal clima en una cafetería. Kagome se sentó con pesadez entre sus amigas con una gran taza de café entre las manos, las tres amigas la observaban con atención, lo que de inmediato puso muy incómoda a la chica.

* * *

—¿P-por qué me miran tanto? —preguntó.

—Es que estamos preocupadas—respondió Eri con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Has estado muy distraída durante todo el día, Kagome—agregó Yuka—¿Acaso es por tu salud?

—¿O por tu novio? —finalizó Ayumi.

Kagome enrojeció al momento luego de que le mencionaran a Inuyasha. Claro que ya estaba acostumbrada a que se refirieran a él por ese nombre, sin embargo, todavía la incomodaba un poco aquel término. Exhaló un largo suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, ya resignada.

—Lamentablemente…

—¿Qué hizo ahora? —preguntó Yuka.

—Larga historia… —murmuró la chica pensando en la forma más breve de contarles la historia—digamos que… todavía no puede… dejar ir el fantasma de su ex.

Las tres exhalaron gritos ahogados.

—¡No puede ser! —dijo Ayumi.

—¿Qué haces con una persona así, Kagome! —exclamó Eri.

—Verán… la cuestión es que… ayer peleamos porque yo ayudé a su hermano que se encontraba en una situación bastante complicada.

—Ah… ¿Su hermano que también es rebelde y violento? —preguntó Ayumi, ya que Kagome les había hablado de él en una ocasión anterior.

Ella asintió, las tres la observaron con atención para que dijera algo más, lo que no sucedió.

—¿Entonces está celoso de su propio hermano? —preguntó Yuka.

—¿Celoso? —preguntó Kagome exaltada—¡C-claro que no! Yo no pretendo nada con su hermano. Él es más testarudo, más frío, más orgulloso y violento, aunque…

—¿Aunque qué? —Eri alzó una ceja.

Kagome bajó la vista al café y se ruborizó un poco.

—Nada, todo de él es muchísimo peor.

Las tres amigas intercambiaron miradas cómplices. Kagome siguió con los ojos clavados en el líquido oscuro dentro de su taza. Estaba a punto de mencionar que Sesshomaru, a pesar de todas sus malas cualidades, era más apuesto que Inuyasha. No sabía por qué, aunque en el fondo lo sabía: puesto que Sesshomaru era más maduro, más esbelto, más llamativo, más sereno incluso… Pero nunca se había detenido a compararlo con Inuyasha hasta aquel entonces.

—Pero…—comenzó a razonar Ayumi—si tu novio está celoso, significa que alberga sus dudas sobre las intenciones de su propio hermano, después de todo se llevan mal.

—¿Ha pasado algo entre su hermano y tu últimamente, Kagome? —preguntó Eri.

—Bueno…

Los ojos de Kagome viajaron furtivos hacia su mano derecha, aquella que había hecho contacto con la suave piel del demonio, todavía no había olvidado cómo se sentía al tocarla, y en lo profundo de su ser añoraba volver a estar en contacto con aquella piel. Incluso esa noche había soñado con aquel momento y aquellos ojos ámbar que la observaban en todo momento mientras las manos de ella se introducían bajo la ropa blanca de aquel demonio dejando a su paso el rastro de una embriagadora caricia.

La chica enrojeció como un tomate y negó violentamente con la cabeza.

—Mmmm, que extraño—murmuró Yuka a las otras dos chicas que asintieron con la cabeza.

* * *

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, ha regresado! —Yaken se inclinó cuando el youkai entró a la cueva con pasos rápidos pero con aire majestuoso—Veo que se encuentra estupendamente el día de hoy.

—Cierra la boca Yaken—lo amenazó.

Sesshomaru se dirigió a Lin que todavía dormida recostada contra el lomo de Ah-Un, aún era demasiado temprano como para que la niña despierte, apenas hacía unos minutos había amanecido.

—¿La… la pócima ha surtido efecto, amo?

—Creo que está bastante claro—respondió este con frialdad y desprecio al tener que hacerle recordar eso, Jaken pareció notarlo.

—No se apene, amo, fuimos Lin y yo los que ayudamos en mayor parte a preparar ese brebaje, por lo que no le debe absolutamente nada a esa insulsa humana que está con Inuyasha.

—Te equivocas.

—¿Amo?

Sesshomaru no lo miraba, sus ojos seguían fijos en Lin, no podía evitar ver la imagen de aquella mujer reflejada en el inocente rostro de la niña a sus pies.

—Aquella humana…—murmuró entre dientes sintiendo un profundo rencor, volvió a apretar las manos en puño—aquella humana me salvó de morir a manos de Naraku.

Jaken exhaló un grito ahogado y palideció. Sabía con claridad lo que aquello significaba, Sesshomaru también.

—¡P-Pero amo… el hilo no…!

—Cállate Jaken—gruñó Sesshomaru y pisó la cabeza del pequeño demonio que chilló de dolor, y luego, se apresuró hasta la salida de la cueva—voy a buscar comida para Lin.

Jaken quedó hecho una pequeña bola en el suelo, sobándose la cabeza con ambas manos para apaciguar el dolor. Todo el estruendo había despertado a la pequeña Lin que lo observó confundida mientras se sobaba los ojos con ambas manos.

—¿Qué sucede, señor Jaken? —preguntó ella con voz adormilada.

—No es nada, Lin, sigue durmiendo—la reprendió el demonio.

—¿Habló de un hilo?

Él la caló con la mirada y se sentó en el suelo, todavía adolorido por el maltrato de su amo.

—Si…

—¿A qué se refiere? —ella también se sentó y bostezó—¿Es algo malo lo que le sucede al señor Sesshomaru?

—Si lo evaluamos desde su postura… lo es.

—¿Por qué?

Él suspiró.

—Pues… el hecho de que un humano le salve la vida a un demonio no era asunto menor—explicó— es algo que crea un quiebre entre lo establecido entre ambas razas, donde los demonios matan humanos por puro placer o para alimentarse y los humanos cazan demonios por venganza o para protegerse.

—¿Y qué hay de que un demonio ayude a un humano? —preguntó Lin recordando cómo Sesshomaru le había salvado la vida a ella.

—No es lo mismo, niña tonta—la volvió a reprender él—. Los humanos son débiles y es muchísimo más común que los demonios quieran salvarlos por interés propio. Pero que un humano le salve la vida a un demonio va completamente en contra de las leyes naturales; pone el poder humano por sobre el del demonio y se creaba un hilo entre el demonio y el humano que es irrompible y que los une de por vida. Solo se salda si el demonio devuelve el favor o si el humano muere.

—No parece algo tan serio—murmuró Lin.

—Lo es, para un demonio es un asunto muy serio—respondió Jaken ceñudo—. Sin embargo, todo esto aumentaba su complejidad sabiendo lo ocurrido muchísimos años atrás…

—¿Qué ocurrió?

—El padre del amo Sesshomaru, en una de sus peleas, fue mal herido y, mientras se refugiaba para luchar contra la mismísima muerte, fue encontrado y salvado por una humana. Desde aquel entonces, su padre vivió en deuda con aquella humana, una deuda que se saldó con un lazo muy fuerte y que más tarde volvió débil al demonio. A pesar de todo, ese lazo que el padre del amo tenía con aquella humana culminó florecido con el nacimiento de un individuo: ese es el mismo Inuyasha ¿Ahora comprendes por qué el amo está tan afligido? Sin querer, está transitando el comienzo del camino que su padre transitó, lo que más tarde lo llevó a su miseria, porque no hay nada más debilitante y denigrante para un demonio que estar atado a un humano por medio de aquel hilo del destino.

—Ohh—Lin parpadeó un par de veces, sin comprender mucho el palabrerío de Jaken—¿Y… eso es serio?

—¡NIÑA TONTA, TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE LO ES!

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Hola!

Espero que este cuarto capítulo les haya gustado, básicamente ya ambos personajes han vuelto a hacer contacto, uno un poco más cercano e íntimo que el primero, y creo que ya está bastante clara la razón por la cual a Sesshomaru le molesta tanto, al punto de que desprecia, el tener que deberle la vida a Kagome, en el fondo teme que termine volviéndose tan débil como su padre y cometiendo el mismo error (el mismo acto denigrante) que él.

¡Y por supuesto que agradezco todos los reviews! A respuesta de uno de ellos: los leo TODOS y todos los días, por lo que, si tienen alguna duda, no duden en preguntarme que responderé absolutamente todo 😊

¡Nos vemos!


	5. Desesperado

Capítulo 5: Desesperado

Caminaba sin apuro por el bosque de regreso al lugar donde ellos se refugiaban. Ya hacía días que no sentía ni el más mínimo dolor, o punzada, o nada. Mientras pensaba en ello, su mano se dirigió al lugar donde ese fragmento había sido incrustrado: era como si nada hubiera sucedido, el dolor se había esfumado y todos sus poderes habían regresado por completo. Sus dedos se introdujeron bajo su ropa y tocó el mismo lugar que aquella mujer había tocado días atrás, seguía sintiéndose tibio, como si la sensación de su toque no hubiera desaparecido en absoluto. Apretó los labios y alzó la vista al cielo, ¿Cómo no podía evitar sentirse tan frustrado sabiendo todo lo que ahora eso implicaba? Estaba ligado a la vida de esa mujer, como si ella le hubiera arrebatado no solo la vida, sino también su mente y sus pensamientos. Ya no podía evitar pensar en ella, en su voz, en su toque. Su mano se cerró en torno a su pecho y arañó aquel lugar donde el fragmento había estado dejando unas marcas rojas a su paso. Esa idiota mujer… que lo había avasallado con su extrema amabilidad y consideración ¿Por qué justo a él? ¿Por qué tenía que ser él? No la necesitaba en lo más mínimo, ni ella a él, antes sus vidas no tenían ninguna relación más que de enemistad, ella le pertenecía a su hermano, a Inuyasha, ella estaba bajo su cuidado, era de su propiedad. Aun así no pudo evitar recordar aquella discusión que escuchó en el bosque y ese olor salado a sus lágrimas. Ella no era feliz con él, había algo que él estaba haciendo que producía que ella se sintiera infeliz y, por más que a una parte de él no le interesaba, la otra estaba más que intrigada en saber la razón de su dolor.

Su mano bajó hacia el pequeño libro verde que escondía entre la ropa y lo extrajo. Ahí estaban sus confesiones, sus secretos. No se había atrevido a tocarlo mucho, pero cada vez que lo hacía no podía evitar ojearlo.

Se apoyó contra un árbol y volvió a abrirlo, esta vez desde el comienzo, quería saber sobre ella, todo sobre ella.

Y es que de eso hablaba, de ella, pero también de su hermano, de los amigos que habían hecho desde que ella ingresó a ese mundo, de los enemigos... de él.

 _Ayer volvimos a encontrarnos con el medio hermano de Inuyasha ¡Es un ser tan despiadado! ¿Podrías creer que engañó al pobre Inuyasha con la imagen de su madre muerta solo para descubrir el lugar donde se encontraba una espada que el padre de ambos había dejado de herencia? Pero al final Inuyasha logró darle su merecido, lamentablemente fue un poco lejos al cortarle el brazo… pero aquel hombre se lo tiene merecido. A pesar de todo descubrimos que ahora tiene una pequeña niña de acompañante. Me pregunto que habrá llevado a que Sesshomaru considere tener la compañía de un humano ¿Acaso su corazón se ablandó un poco después de tantos años de soledad? La niña es muy inocente y dudo que sepa que Sesshomaru es una amenaza, pero ahora veo en los ojos de él un brillo que no estaba allí antes, no puedo decir que esté mostrando sentimientos ni nada por el estilo (es un ser muy frio de verdad), pero esto es un avance muy grande. Me pregunto si algún día dejara de ver a Inuyasha como su enemigo y podrán aliarse porque, si bien ahora tiene más compañía, estoy segura de que Sesshomaru siempre se ha sentido solo. Me agradaría mucho conocer el lado amable de él, sé que posee uno, muy en el fondo._

Juntó las cejas sintiéndose ofendido, no sabía mucho que pensar sobre lo que había leído, ella entonces no pensaba mal de él, por lo que decía, ella no le temía e incluso creía que él tenía un lado bueno ¿Podía ser más idiota? ¿Acaso ella se creía que lo conocía y que sabía lo que él sentía? Trató de luchar contra el deseo de arrancar la página que tanta rabia le estaba causando así que tan solo dio vuelta la hoja y siguió leyendo sin poder borrar aquellas palabras de su mente.

 _Inuyasha se ha vuelto a marchar, es la tercera vez en un mes. A veces se va sin avisar, otras, tan solo me mira como rogándome que lo entienda, pero no dice nada. Yo sé a dónde se va, a los brazos de aquella mujer, de mi antepasado. Inuyasha no comprende el dolor que me provoca, no sabe cómo se me parte el corazón cuando lo veo a la distancia, alejándose. A veces siento que mi único consuelo es escribir en este diario para no ahogarme en mi propio dolor. No sabes lo que se siente saber que no puedes hacer nada, porque por más que se lo diga, me verá como una idiota. Sé que le debe importar, pero su deseo de ver a Kikyo es más fuerte, y yo lo entiendo, no puedo ser egoísta, sé que la ama, que incluso la debe amar más de lo que yo algún día podría aspirar. Pero es que a veces me confunde tanto, a veces se muestra tan atento conmigo como si sintiera lo mismo que yo siento por él, pero luego, al hacer esto, siento que las pocas ilusiones que vuelven a surgir en mi interior se marchitan. Seguramente mis amigos deben pensar que soy una idiota por permitirlo, pero ya lo dije, no puedo evitar concederle esa oportunidad que tiene de reunirse con su pasado y volver a ser feliz como antes. A veces me siento feliz con saber que él es feliz… y me pregunto si él podría ser capaz de hacer lo mismo por mí algún día._

—Pero no, él es tan egoísta que no lo entiende —murmuró Sesshomaru, finalmente comprendiendo todo, el por qué ella se sentía así, el por qué lloraba.

Sin darse cuenta, comenzaron a pasar los minutos y pronto se convirtieron en horas. Había estado leyendo ese libro por más tiempo del que hubiera creído. Había pasado por muchísimas páginas de la vida de esa mujer, por su vida personal, por sus sentimientos más profundos y sus secretos mejor guardados ¿Por qué ahora sentía que la comprendía y, que hasta sentía lástima por ella? Apretó el libro con fuerza y lo cerró bruscamente. Todo de ella, todo: sus palabras, sus actos, los pensamientos que tenía de su persona, lo estaban volviendo loco con lentitud, como si ella se tratara de una droga. Quería atribuirle la culpa al lazo, eso debía ser, eso era lo que lo estaba trastornando y lo estaba volviendo un ser que no era. Jamás en su vida se había detenido tanto a pensar en otro ser, ni muchísimo menos en un mísero humano.

Alzó la vista al cielo de mediodía, las nubes que de a poco iban juntándose y formando grandes montones en el cielo. Debía cortar con ese lazo con ella, debía idear la manera para detener todo lo que su cabeza lo estaba torturando. De lo contrario, sería perjudicial, terminaría volviéndolo débil, incluso matándolo, y él tenía otras prioridades… debía acabar con Naraku primero, proteger a Rin… no podía acceder a aquel pacto silencioso que tenía con esa mujer, así como así y dejar todo atrás, porque sabía que así sería: se volvería débil y quién sabe lo que sería de él después, cuando se entregue a la voluntad lazo.

No había otra explicación para lo que le estaba sucediendo, se sentía desesperado, desesperado por devolverle el favor a esa mujer cuanto antes y cortar ese maldito hilo que lo unía a ella, o de lo contrario se arrepentiría toda la vida.

Se miró la mano como si quisiera ver algo, un trazo rojo en su dedo, lo que fuera. Pero por supuesto no había nada, pero la sensación seguía presente, más que en su mano, en su pecho, en su corazón.

* * *

Se tiró en la cama y exhaló un largo suspiro. Fijó los ojos en el techo, pero luego su vista se perdió. Ya habían pasado tres días e Inuyasha todavía no había aparecido, eso explicaba que debería estar realmente enojado con ella, aunque no iba a justificarlo. Apretó los labios, él estaba siendo muy injusto: enojarse por algo tan estúpido como querer ayudar a alguien que lo necesitaba. En esos días que había estado lejos de él, Kagome había pasado por muchos estados de ánimo y pensamientos, sentía rabia con él por la situación, tristeza porque se preguntaba qué estaría sintiendo él todavía por Kikyo, confusión por haber sentido aquella extraña atracción por su hermano…

Se cubrió la cara con ambas manos y gruñó con frustración ¿Por qué no podía sacarse esos pensamientos de la cabeza? Eran molestos y confusos. Por supuesto que había sido solo por un segundo, un extraño segundo en el que, de alguna forma, se sintió conectada a aquel demonio cuando las pieles de ambos hicieron contacto ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué había sentido su corazón latir desbocado en su pecho? Rodó en la cama y alzó la vista preguntándose cuándo fue la última vez que Inuyasha la había hecho sentir así, así como la había hecho sentir Sesshomaru.

Sin embargo, Inuyasha estaba allí, al otro lado de la ventana en la que cayeron los ojos de Kagome. Él estaba devolviéndole la mirada con cierto reproche.

Ella abrió los ojos sorprendida y se levantó de la cama, luego le abrió la ventana dirigiéndole la misma mirada que él.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó ella con sequedad.

—Vine a buscarte ¿Cuántos días piensas tomarte de descanso? Todos allá te estamos esperando.

Ella alzó la ceja, por alguna razón cuestionaba la última parte de lo que le había dicho, siempre era él quien estaba desesperado porque ella volviera corriendo a la época feudal, no sus compañeros.

—Bien—dijo ella y le dio la espalda, luego comenzó a buscar en el armario algo de ropa para comenzar a meter en su mochila.

Inuyasha permaneció en silencio, observándola con detenimiento, había algo raro en ella ¿Por qué no le decía nada? ¿O por qué no le gritaba por la manera en la que él la había tratado? No es que el pensara que había obrado mal, pero…

—Alguien… robó la espada de Sesshomaru—anunció él finalmente para romper el silencio.

—Oh—comentó Kagome todavía guardando cosas y acomodando otras.

—¿No te preocupa? —Inuyasha se sentó sobre la cama con los brazos cruzados sin sacarle la vista de encima.

Ella iba y venía de la habitación, parecía muchísimo más interesada en qué objetos guardar en la mochila que en lo que él le estaba diciendo.

—¿Kagome?

—Ah no, para nada—le respondió, un poco tarde—, Sesshomaru me pidió que se la devolviera y eso hice.

—¿¡QUE!?

Inuyasha se puso de pie como un resorte y la observó con los ojos ámbar bien abiertos por la sorpresa, Kagome lo miró por sobre el hombro sin darle mucha importancia.

—Ya te dije, él me la pidió y yo se la devolví. La espada era de él.

—¡Pe-Pero…!—comenzó a protestar, estaba pálido ahora—¿Por qué lo hiciste, Kagome? ¿¡Por qué sigues complotando con el enemigo!? ¡Sin esa espada, podría haberlo derrotado mucho más fácil!

Esta vez, la joven lo observó con un rostro sombrío que produjo que él retrocediera un paso sintiéndose asustado por la manera tan espantosa con la que ella lo miraba. Estaba paralizado, no podía creer lo que había oído y las cosas que últimamente ella estaba haciendo, no podía evitar sentirse levemente traicionado por ella.

—Kagome…—esta vez la voz del hanyou se suavizó al hablar, le dolía lo que ella estaba haciendo, principalmente porque era su hermano del que estaban hablando, de uno de los primeros enemigos que él había tenido.

—Lo hice porque quise hacerlo, Inuyasha—respondió ella con dureza—Sesshomaru ahora está en contra de Naraku, por lo que sería un buen momento para que comiences a plantearte quién realmente está de tu lado.

Él la observó ofendido por sus palabras, apretó los labios y volvió a sentarse en la cama.

—Me sorprende que Sesshomaru no haya intentado matarte todavía… —murmuró con pena—me preocupas, Kagome.

La joven suspiró y se recostó contra el armario para mirarlo, cuando Inuyasha le hablaba en ese tono la derretía por dentro, la hacía salir incluso de su enojo más grande para con él. A veces se preguntaba si algún día podría dejar de caer en aquellos modos de ser tan infantiles pero profundos de Inuyasha y superar todos los sentimientos que sentía por él.

Se preguntó si llegaría en momento en el que podría ser capaz de amar a alguien más de la manera tan profunda con la que amaba a ese chico.

Tal vez era momento de hacer las paces y dejar todo lo que había sucedido atrás.

* * *

—Rin, Jaken, nos vamos.

—¡Si, señor Sesshomaru! —exclamó la niña subiendo a la espalda de Ah-Un con entusiasmo.

—¿Hacia dónde nos dirigimos, amo? —preguntó Jaken siguiendo a Rin.

—Al norte, siento la presencia demoníaca de Naraku proviniendo desde allá.

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba con fuerza sobre sus cabezas, el prado estaba más verde que nunca y una suave briza mecía las flores alrededor. En aquel día tenían que retomar su camino, tenía planes de volver a enfrentarse a Naraku y esta vez no iba a ser vencido tan fácilmente. Había aprendido su lección de la peor manera y, cuando llegara el momento en el que ambos tuvieran que enfrentarse otra vez, él se encontraría con otro Sesshomaru.

Su viaje por aire no duró mucho puesto que cuando el sol comenzó a ponerse, pudo oír el incesante gruñido del estómago de la niña, ella no había proferido ninguna queja, pero él sabía que el hambre la acosaba, así que bajaron cerca de una aldea para buscar algo de comida.

—¿Puedo ir entonces, señor Sesshomaru? —preguntó Rin, la cara se le había iluminado.

—Ve, pero ten cuidado—le advirtió.

La niña asintió y se dirigió a la aldea dando saltos. Él la siguió lentamente desde lejos, sus pasos apenas resonaban entre el césped. Iba a cuidarla desde las lejanías de la aldea para asegurarse de que no recibiera ningún daño. Jaken comenzó a seguirlo tirando de las riendas de a Ah-Un, pero él lo detuvo alzando una mano.

—Llamarás demasiado la atención así que quédate aquí—le ordenó y siguió caminando.

Jaken suspiró y asintió con la cabeza.

Sesshomaru vio a Rin perderse tras las casas y él se ocultó entre los árboles, no podía arriesgarse mucho a ser visto puesto que no quería armar revuelo. A medida que bajaba el sol, el aroma a rocío se mezclaba con el de la cálida comida que los aldeanos preparaban en sus respectivos hogares, unos perros ladraban a la distancia, algunas humanas salían a llamar a sus hijos para que entraran a la casa porque ya estaba por oscurecer mientras que hombres salían a encender las velas de los faroles afuera de las viviendas. Sin embargo, todos esos aromas que se sentía en el lugar se comenzaron a mezclar con otros que le resultaron familiares; alzó la vista a la aldea y pudo jurar que comenzó a impacientarse: se trataba del aroma a una sangre mezclada que conocía a la perfección.

—No puede ser… están aquí…—murmuró entre molesto y aliviado.

* * *

—¿Segura que es por aquí, señorita Kagome? —preguntó Miroku mirando alrededor.

Kagome asintió.

—Sentí la presencia de un fragmento de Shikón en esta dirección, debe estar por algún lugar.

—De todas formas, está oscureciendo—dijo Sango—deberíamos comenzar a buscar un lugar en el que quedarnos.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dijo el monje con una sonrisa un tanto traviesa—buscaré una casa cómoda para quedarnos.

Shippo puso los ojos en blanco e Inuyasha olfateó el aire con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué sucede? —le preguntó Kagome.

—Nada, hay demasiados olores mesclados y creí reconocer uno de ellos, pero no estoy seguro—respondió el hanyou y se encogió de hombros.

—Bien, pues pongámonos en marcha—agregó Miroku y se adelantó al resto del grupo con decisión.

Miroku terminó encontrando una de las viviendas más cómodas y adineradas de la aldea para quedarse con la típica excusa de que necesitaba limpiar el hogar de malas energías. A cambio del favor, no solo el dueño de la casa les ofreció hospedaje, sino también prepararles la cena a lo que todos aceptaron gustosos. Su hija comenzó a servir la cena a cada uno y Miroku no pudo evitar cortejarla con algunos comentarios típicos suyos que molestaron a Sango de tal forma que, cuando el monje retomó la conversación con la exterminadora, ella ya no le respondía. Kagome exhaló un suspiro e Inuyasha ignoró la situación sintiéndose un poco incómodo.

—¿Qué te sucede, Inuyasha? —le preguntó Shippo.

—Nada—respondió este que engulló su comida y se puso de pie—iré a dar un paseo.

—Espera, no puedes—lo detuvo el hombre—, está a punto de oscurecer, y cuando eso sucede, tenemos prohibido el dejar nuestros hogares.

Miroku frunció el ceño ante ese hecho.

—¿Cuál es la razón?

—Unas criaturas rondan los alrededores de esta aldea y salen de sus escondites por la noche, acechan en cada rincón y si alguien se encuentra fuera del lugar, se lo devoran.

—Feh, no le temo a unas simples criaturas—respondió Inuyasha restándole importancia con la mano y siguió caminando.

—¡Pero espera…! —siguió replicando el hombre.

Pero Inuyasha ya se había marchado, Kagome y Sango intercambiaron miradas sin comprender el comportamiento del hanyou.

—¿Hay más? —preguntó Miroku al hombre.

—Si… estas criaturas no pueden verse, de alguna forma, cuando ellas están cerca, todos los faroles y velas se apagan, a veces incluso parecería como si además tuvieran la habilidad de apagar hasta la luz interior.

—¿Cómo es eso? —indagó Miroku pensativo.

Pero Kagome no esperó a más explicaciones y se puso de pie también.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó el hombre—ya escuchaste que es muy peligroso.

—Quiero asegurarme de que Inuyasha se encuentra bien.

Ella no podía quedarse allí tan tranquila, si bien temía por el bienestar de Inuyasha, al mismo tiempo sentía la presencia del fragmento cada vez más y más cerca, lo cual la inquietaba sabiendo que aquella criatura pondría estar rondando. Salió de la habitación dando zancadas para encontrar a su compañero.

Sin embargo, ni bien salió de la casa, descubrió que todo se encontraba en orden y sumamente tranquilo; las velas de los faroles estaban prendidas y oscilaban silenciosos al viento nocturno. Kagome giró la cabeza en todas direcciones, pero no había ni rastro de él. Luego alzó la vista al cielo: las estrellas brillaban apenas esa noche, pero lo que más le llamó la atención es que en el cielo no estaba la luna.

Su corazón dio un vuelco. Era noche de luna nueva, pero no solamente eso, Inuyasha no había dicho nada al respecto, y se había marchado, así como si nada. Bajó los pocos escalones para llegar a pisar el pasto húmedo y comenzó a recorrer los jardines de la mansión mirando incluso el techo para poder encontrarlo.

—¿Dónde estás, Inuyasha? —lo llamó en un tono alto para que pudiera escucharla.

* * *

A lo lejos, Sesshomaru comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea una vez que se percató de que Rin no había conseguido encontrar su cena porque en menos de unos minutos ya todos se habían introducido en sus casas sin dejarla ni siquiera preguntar. Ahora que todo estaba desierto, podía introducirse entre las calles sin ser visto y acercarse a la niña.

—Ven aquí, Rin—la llamó.

La niña se volteó y lo observó con pena, solo tenía un pequeño farol entre las manos que uno de los hombres le había entregado por lástima antes de apresurarse al interior de su hogar. Sesshomaru se volteó y comenzó a caminar de regreso hacia donde se encontraba Jaken para dejar a Rin bajo su custodia.

Cuando estaban a pocos metros de su destino, Jaken comenzó a saludarlos con el brazo en alto.

—¡Señor Sesshomaru! —exclamó la niña sorprendida—¡La vela se apagó, no veo nada!

Justo cuando terminó de decirlo, Sesshomaru se detuvo en seco al sentir otra presencia en el lugar. La niña comenzó a mirar alrededor con temor y se pegó más a él temblando de pies a cabeza, sentía un frío extremo y una sensación de ahogo.

—¡Rin, quédate detrás de mi! —gruñó.

Ella se detuvo al momento mientras él hizo un par de pasos hacia adelante, sin embargo, en menos de un segundo, una gran criatura salió de entre los arbustos cerca de donde ella se encontraba y se lanzó en dirección a la pequeña con las fauces abiertas, dispuesta a tragársela. El monstruo asemejaba una gorda serpiente ennegrecida, pero no llegó ni siquiera a tocarle un pelo a Rin, puesto que Sesshomaru se precipitó a la criatura y la destrozó con su espada. El monstruo cayó al suelo partido a la mitad y de sus entrañas brotó algo brilloso que irradiaba un poder y un color extraños.

—¡Muy buenos reflejos, amo bonito! —vitoreó Jaken corriendo hacia ellos, al ser un demonio al igual que su amo, no tenía problemas para ver en la pura oscuridad.

—Ya puedes tranquilizarte, Rin, no hay peligro—dijo él al ver que la pequeña seguía estática en su lugar; a pesar de todo, la llama del farol de la niña se había vuelto a encender.

La niña volvió a moverse y a suspirar mientras que Sesshomaru se agachó para levantar lo que relucía entre el pasto húmedo por el rocío y las entrañas de la criatura: se trataba de un pequeño fragmento corrompido de la Perla de Shikon. Apretó los labios mientras contemplaba el pequeño objeto entre sus dedos que brillaba intensamente con aquella aura oscura. Si estaba en lo cierto, eso era lo que aquella mujer podía presentir a muchos kilómetros de distancia, y es lo que solamente ella podía purificar.

Esa era la primera vez que se encontraba con uno de aquellos fragmentos de por casualidad, sabía la leyenda de la perla, pero jamás sintió interés alguno por poseerla. Ya era demasiado poderoso como para desearla, mucho más sabiendo que aquella perla podía corromper la mente de los que la poseían si no sabían controlar su poder.

—Eso es un fragmento de la poderosa Perla de Shikón... ¿Qué piensa hacer con eso, amo? —preguntó Jaken.

—Nada por el momento—murmuró él y se lo guardó—no voy a utilizarlo, si es eso lo que estás pensando.

—Los demonios nos perseguirán si es que anda con eso, amo bonito.

Jaken no obtuvo respuesta, por lo que prosiguió.

—E Inuyasha junto con esa…

Sesshomaru le lanzó una rápida mirada al demonio que se paralizó al momento, el destello de aquellos ojos lo atemorizaba, sobre todo cuando le dirigía aquella mirada tan penetrante. Luego, el youkai observó a la criatura con detenimiento, luego a Rin.

—Yo mismo conseguiré algo para tí—intentó animarla—además, hay más criaturas por ahí, siento su presencia— agregó justo antes de escuchar una voz a lo lejos que rompió con el tranquilo silencio de la noche: era esa mujer, no podía no reconocer su voz. Sin darse cuenta, su rostro se había tensado y su respiración se aceleró—. Quédate aquí con Jaken.

* * *

—¡Inuyasha! —volvió a llamarlo Kagome.

—Ya deja de gritar, aquí estoy—farfulló el aludido que se encontraba en una de las partes más oscuras del jardín.

Kagome lo observó aliviada ahora, como pensaba, se había transformado en un humano producto de la noche sin luna. El cabello negro y largo le caía sobre la espalda y sus orejas de perro se habían desvanecido dejándole lugar a dos orejas de humano. Aquellos ojos ya no eran dorados, sino oscuros como los de ella, que la miraban con cierta vergüenza. Sabía que Inuyasha detestaba su forma humana, que lo hacía sentirse vulnerable.

—Ey… no tenías por que irte así—le reclamó ella una vez que pasó su alivio.

—¿Viniste solo para regañarme?

—¡Claro que no! ¡Pero me preocupaste, tonto!

Inuyasha se ruborizó un poco y desvió la mirada de ella. Sin embargo, Kagome no llegó a decir nada más, puesto que comenzó a sentir la presencia del fragmento muchísimo más cerca que antes.

—Esta… cerca—murmuró ella.

Inuyasha de repente pareció notarlo y se enderezó, el corazón le latía con rapidez: no iba a poder hacer mucho en su nueva forma. Pero sin embargo lucharía contra la criatura que los acechaba.

Las velas dentro de los faroles se consumieron al instante, el ambiente se tornó frio y completamente desesperante. Si bien antes casi no había luz, esta vez la visibilidad era mínima. Kagome se quitó el arco de la espalda y lo tensó, apenas podía distinguir formas en aquella oscuridad tan densa, ni siquiera Inuyasha con sus nuevos sentidos humanos.

Se hoyó un crujido no muy lejos. Ella apuntó su flecha hacia el lugar de donde creía que había provenido, pero todo estaba tan negro que no podía distinguir absolutamente nada. Pero, más allá, un poco más lejos de a donde ella estaba mirando, comenzó a alzarse una criatura. Emitía extraños sonidos, como guturales. La chica exhaló un grito ahogado e Inuyasha entornó la vista para poder divisar algo.

—Deberíamos llamar a los demás…—susurró Kagome con la voz temblorosa.

—No, eso sería peor.

La criatura se movía con lentitud, y comenzó a acercarse a ellos sin que lo notaran. Reptaba por el suelo como una gran serpiente y, justo cuando se encontraba a pocos metros, Inuyasha percibió el leve sonido del césped contra el cuerpo del monstruo y sujetó a Kagome por el brazo para alejarla con rapidez.

—¡Ahí, está ahí! —la alertó.

Ella apuntó su arco hacia el lugar y disparó la flecha, pero al no ver su objetivo, falló y pegó contra uno de los árboles más atrás. Ante el ataque, la criatura abrió las fauces y se agazapó contra ellos. Inuyasha apartó a Kagome y alzó ambos puños para luchar contra aquello que no veía.

La gran serpiente se lanzó hacia él y lo engulló, envistiendo a Kagome en el acto que cayó al suelo no muy lejos y exhaló un grito al comprender lo que acababa de suceder. Ella gritó el nombre de su compañero y preparó otra flecha lista para disparar, pero no podía soltarla ¿Y si le daba a Inuyasha? En su forma humana no resistiría su ataque. Pero su corazón estaba a punto de estallarle en el pecho, volvió a gritar su nombre pero él no le contestó, seguía luchando con el monstruo pero fue tragado por completo.

Una vez que Inuyasha había quedado fuera del juego, la criatura se dirigió a ella lista para hacer lo mismo. Kagome no podía moverse, temblaba de pies a cabeza. El arco se le cayó de las manos y se cubrió la cabeza con ellas, no podía defenderse, no podía hacer nada sin herir a Inuyasha en el intento. La criatura volvió a abrir las fauces y se lanzó hacia Kagome.

Ella gritó otra vez, pero todo ocurrió en un segundo: unos pasos sumamente rápidos se precipitaron hacia donde estaba y hubo un destello, un largo látigo dorado encendió la luz del lugar y atravesó a la serpiente que se partió al medio y cayó al suelo.

Kagome pudo jurar que, en aquella fracción de segundo en la que tuvo la oportunidad de mirar lo que sucedía, a la luz de aquel látigo brillaron otros ojos del mismo color.

El monstruo cayó al suelo con un golpe seco y, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, las llamas volvieron a encenderse en las velas dentro de los faroles que decoraban el jardín. Los grandes y asustados ojos de Kagome se cruzaron con aquellos dorados que le dedicaban una mirada, fría, vivaz, exaltada.

Sesshomaru había acudido a su grito de ayuda, y estaba allí, parado frente a ella.

Él le había salvado la vida.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Lo que me costó planificar y escribir este capítulo es increíble, pero finalmente aquí está. Sé que podría estar incluso mejor, pero al menos no me seguí atrasando.

Decidí cortarlo en la mejor parte igual, pero no se desanimen, no vamos ni siquiera por la mitad de esta historia.

Eso es todo, solo disculpen la tardanza, ¡y quiero agradecer todos sus reviews! Como saben, comencé a responderlos (si, descubrí que se pueden responder) 😊 así que no se preocupen que los leo todos y me alegra el alma saber que esta historia les interesa tanto como para tomarse un minuto en comentar algo, a veces ustedes mismos/as comentan cosas y me dan sugerencias muy interesantes para el fic. ¡Gracias nuevamente!

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	6. Un intento fallido

Capitulo 6: Un intento fallido

Su corazón latía tan desbocado dentro de su pecho que juraría que iba a explotar, no podía hacer nada más que observarlo ahí, con sus ojos tan resplandecientes a la luz de los faroles que parecían flamear al ritmo de las llamas de las velas. Se le había secado la garganta y apenas podía mover los labios para pronunciar palabra, no sabía qué era lo que la mantenía tan tiesa en su lugar: si el susto que aquella criatura le había provocado, o la mirada petrificante de Sesshomaru que parecía arrebatarle el alma del cuerpo.

Parecieron segundos los que pasaron así, observándose el uno al otro. Finalmente fue Sesshomaru quien cortó el hilo de sus miradas desviándola hacia la criatura partida al medio; la sangre estaba esparcida por todo el césped y en la cabeza seguía teniendo aquel resplandor oscuro. La mujer también bajó la vista y en aquel momento su mente volvió a la realidad en la que se encontraba.

Se había olvidado por completo.

Esa bestia se había tragado a Inuyasha.

Palideció de repente y se puso de desesperada pie solo para acercarse a la criatura; sin embargo, no se atrevía a tocar el cuerpo tan viscoso de aquella monstruo. Sesshomaru de repente frunció el ceño comprendiendo lo que ella quería y retrocedió tan solo un par de pasos.

Iba a concederle su deseo.

¿Por qué?

—Apártate—le ordenó a lo que ella obedeció al instante.

Otro lazo dorado brotó de la mano del demonio y volvió a cortar el cuerpo de la criatura ya muerta un par de veces más para liberar a su medio hermano del interior. Uno de los cortes rebeló un aori rojo.

—¡Ahí! —le señaló Kagome e, intentando no pensar en lo viscosa que se sentía la pie e incluso las entrañas de la criatura, abrió el tajo que había hecho Sesshomaru rebelando a un Inuyasha dormido todavía con su aspecto de humano.

Al ver la transformación de su medio hermano, Sesshomaru se mostró sorprendido y asqueado, jamás lo había visto con esa forma, tan indefenso y desarmado, estaba seguro de que ni siquiera Colmillo de Acero le funcionaría en ese estado tan débil. A pesar de todo, no dijo absolutamente nada como lo hubiera hecho en antaño, no sabía por qué, pero ya no le desagradaba encontrarse en la presencia de un humano, (aunque como se trataba de Inuyasha, no podía evitar observarlo con cierto recelo) se había familiarizado con aquella raza tan inferior, y le molestaba admitirlo incluso para sus adentros.

Kagome rodeó a Inuyasha con ambos brazos para sacarlo de las entrañas de la gran serpiente. Sesshomaru ni siquiera se ofreció a ayudarla, sino que volvió a desviar la vista de ellos sintiéndose molesto.

—Inuyasha ¿Puedes oírme? —preguntó Kagome zarandeándolo con delicadeza.

¿Por qué se estaba esforzando tanto? ¿Por qué era tan amable esa mujer con el desgraciado de Inuyasha? La bondad humana… había pensado en eso unos días atrás, los humanos poseían bondad, pero ella era un caso aparte: a pesar de todo lo que le hiciera, a ella no le importaría. Si pudo ayudarlo a él cuando se encontraba al borde de la muerte, podría ayudar a cualquier otro ser sin pensárselo dos veces.

—¡Inuyasha!

—Está vivo—dijo él con una frialdad tan extrema que a Kagome le dieron escalofríos—mejor llévatelo donde no pueda verlo si es que quieres que siga así.

Kagome lo observó y asintió, sabía que Sesshomaru no hablaba en serio, no sería capaz de hacerle nada a Inuyasha estando inconsciente. Así que tan solo comenzó a arrastrarlo por el césped para llevarlo dentro de la casa. Cuando estaba lo suficientemente cerca, llamó a sus compañeros que salieron al instante, llenos de sorpresa por lo que había sucedido: no se habían percatado de nada, ni siquiera habían oído nada del alboroto que estaba ocurriendo afuera. Miroku la ayudó con Inuyasha y ambos lo llevaron a una de las habitaciones de la mansión.

—Estará bien, sus signos vitales están normales—murmuró Sango mientras le tomaba el pulso.

—Que tonto, fue su culpa por irse sin avisar nada—refunfuñó Shippo.

Kagome suspiró y se inclinó sobre Inuyasha para poder posar una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, estaba bastante caliente, tal vez estaría levantando fiebre o algo, temía que aquel monstruo lo hubiera envenenado, por lo que buscó su mochila y extrajo la misma pócima que había preparado antes para Sesshomaru. Levantó un poco la cabeza cubierta de cabellos negros de Inuyasha y se la dio para beber. Él pareció recobrar un poco el color pasados unos segundos y su rostro se volvió sereno. Kagome sonrió ante la respuesta positiva que estaba mostrando el cuerpo del joven y le corrió el flequillo de la frente ahora húmeda.

Inuyasha abrió apenas los ojos que vagaron por el techo, todavía no había cobrado la conciencia por completo, pero tal respuesta esperanzó a la chica que le sonrió y se inclinó más sobre él.

—Inuyasha ¿puedes oírme?

Él la observó entre sus ojos semi abiertos, luego separó los labios y tardó unos segundos en responderle, parecía todavía estar volando de fiebre por lo que dijo a continuación:

—Ki-Kikyo…

Shippo exhaló un grito ahogado, luego comenzó a golpear el pie de Inuyasha con enfado. Kagome alzó la mano para que se detuviera mientras le sonreía a Inuyasha; siguió acariciando su frente y susurró:

—Aquí estoy, descansa por favor, te pondrás bien.

La voz de Kagome apenas fue audible, Miroku y Sango intercambiaron miradas, pero prefirieron guardar silencio. Inuyasha pareció comprender las palabras de la joven y sonrió antes de cerrar los ojos y caer profundamente dormido.

Kagome se puso de pie con lentitud y sin mirar a nadie. Shippo la siguió con la mirada triste, pero ella se marchó sin decir ni una palabra.

Todavía tenía una cosa que hacer, no podía mostrar debilidad entonces.

No podía llorar.

Bajó los escalones de la mansión de regreso al jardín donde todavía se encontraba Sesshomaru cruzado de brazos apoyado contra uno de los árboles. Ella hizo una pequeña reverencia ante él, sin mirarlo a los ojos.

—Te agradezco por salvarme la vida.

Él no respondió, no pensaba hablar de ese asunto, por lo que le extendió la mano para entregarle los fragmentos de las dos criaturas que él mismo había exterminado ese día.

Kagome los miró con sorpresa, luego alzó los grandes y brillantes ojos a él ¿Acaso le estaba entregando los fragmentos de la perla? ¿No le interesaba poseerlos y hacerse más fuerte con ellos? Alzó una mano temblorosa y los tomó, sus dedos torpes rozaron la suave y embriagante piel de Sesshomaru y su corazón dio un respingo.

—Gra-gracias—murmuró intentando morderse el labio y los sostuvo en puño dentro de la mano—. Creo que eres… uno de los pocos… —se detuvo, no quería decir la palabra 'demonio' para referirse a Sesshomaru—que me entrega los fragmentos sin intención de utilizarlos para mal.

—No me interesa—respondió él, en cambio, ladeando la cabeza, su largo cabello plateado se meció tras su espalda—, esos fragmentos no me ofrecen el tipo de poder que estoy buscando.

—Entonces… ¿Sigues buscando más poder? —preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz, no podía evitarlo.

—No ahora, en este momento persigo otro objetivo: Naraku.

Ella asintió y sonrió apenas. El demonio comprendió de inmediato lo que estaba sucediendo, podía leer los gestos de la sacerdotisa otra vez: la sonrisa amarga, los ojos grandes y brillantes, los movimientos vagos, algo le pasaba nuevamente. Algo había sucedido mientras ella se marchó para atender a su medio hermano, puesto que había vuelto con otros ánimos. No sentía aquel aroma salado, pero casi que podía percibir —o comprender—como ella se sentía.

—Bien… debería… volver… adentro—murmuró ella sin mirarlo y luego se dio media vuelta como intentando huir, no de Sesshomaru en particular, sino de la situación en la que se encontraba, de Inuyasha, de todos.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —preguntó él rompiendo el silencio cuando ella ya estaba a medio camino.

Kagome se detuvo de inmediato, apenas se giró un poco.

—¿Hacer qué?

—¿Por qué sigues con alguien que no te ama? ¿Qué te impulsa a hacer algo tan patético como eso?

Kagome entreabrió los labios, jamás en su vida se hubiera imaginado esas palabras pronunciadas por boca de Sesshomaru. Tan solo apretó los labios y bajó la vista a sus pies ¿Qué podría responderle? Él no comprendería en absoluto ni su situación ni sus sentimientos, él era un demonio, era un ser frío y solitario ¿Qué podría comprender acerca del amor?

—¿Acaso te da satisfacción alguna?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—A veces… debemos hacer sacrificios por las personas que amamos.

—¿Incluso si la otra persona no valora lo que haces?

—A veces… eso no importa, sino lo bien que puedas llegar a sentirte cuando estas junto a la persona que amas.

La voz de Kagome se estaba rompiendo a cada palabra.

—Eres una patética humana.

Ella se volteó hacia él y le sonrió, no pronunció una palabra, sino que le sonrió plenamente. Sabía que él no lo comprendería, y no pensaba hacerlo comprender, su naturaleza era completamente distinta a la suya.

—Algún día tal vez entiendas lo que esel amor—respondió ella, a lo que el youkai la observó ceñudo, luego desvió la vista de ella—y el día en el que eso suceda… sabrás que no es patético en absoluto.

Sesshomaru gruñó por lo bajo y al instante desapareció por entre los árboles. Kagome observó el punto por el que él se había marchado sintiéndose completamente confundida ¿Por qué le haría esa clase de preguntas? ¿Acaso a Sesshomaru la cuestionaba por quedarse junto a Inuyasha? Bajó la vista a los fragmentos que ya se estaban purificando en la palma de su mano sin poder comprender lo que podría estar cruzándosele por la cabeza. Y, antes de dar media vuelta otra vez y marcharse, se preguntó de dónde es que él había descubierto lo que a ella la preocupaba y amargaba tanto.

* * *

Era patética, no podía llegar a comprender cómo ella podría soportar tanto tiempo junto a alguien que tan solo la lastimaba ¿Por qué era tan masoquista? Su estúpido hermano jamás la valoraría, era demasiado ciego y estúpido como para comprender que estaba actuando como un idiota. Ella también, si quería sufrir por el resto de su miserable vida, era libre de hacerlo. Sin embargo, lo que más le molestaba es que le importaba.

Le importaba el dolor por el que ella estaba pasando.

—¿Amo Sesshomaru, está todo en orden?

—Por supuesto que sí, Jaken—dijo sin mirarlo.

—¿Ha… hecho algo al respecto? —preguntó su vasallo con timidez.

Sesshomaru captó el mensaje, sabía que Jaken se refería al hilo que lo unía a esa humana. Quería saber si había logrado salvarle la vida y saldar su cuenta de una vez por todas.

—Lo intenté.

Jaken lo observó confundido por un instante mientras le seguía los pasos.

—¿A qué se refiere, amo?

—Deja de molestarme Jaken, o te mataré.

El pequeño demonio palideció y detuvo su andar. Sesshomaru continuó su camino, el amo parecía frustrado y de muy mal humor ¿Qué podría haberle sucedido durante su ausencia? Jaken sabía que se había marchado apresurado tras oír el sonido de la voz de aquella humana llamar al patético de Inuyasha, y, luego de oír los gritos de ella, se imaginó que el amo la salvaría de otra de aquellas criaturas para poder saldar la cuenta que tenía con la humana y quedar libre de aquella penuria que lo atormentaba. Sin embargo, no comprendía por qué parecía no haber funcionado, o por qué el amo había dicho que lo había intentado. Exhaló un largo suspiro y alzó sus ojos al cielo nocturno.

La verdad era que Sesshomaru jamás había salvado a Kagome, él había llegado allí antes de que aconteciera el peligro y, en cuanto vio a la criatura entre las sombras, no hizo nada, sino que permaneció oculto esperando el momento justo en el que el monstruo amenazara la vida de esa mujer para entrar él en acción y salvarla. Pensaba que con eso bastaría todo para poder saldar su cuenta, pero la verdad era que no, había dejado pasar el tiempo solo para satisfacer su deseo. No le había salvado la vida realmente, él había sido el causante de que la vida de esa mujer fuera puesta en peligro; ningún lazo se había roto, no hubo cadenas que lo liberaron, todo había fracasado. Su intento de saldar su deuda no había sido genuino tampoco.

Maldijo por lo bajo y golpeó uno de los árboles que tenía más cerca, jamás podría liberarse de lo que lo unía a aquella mujer. Y lo peor de todo, lo que más lo atormentaba, es que a cada día que pasaba, menos podía evitar pensar en ella, menos podía evitar preguntarse por qué ella actuaba así con su hermano, no podía evitar interesarse y molestarse por su situación. Él también era un patético, se estaba volviendo débil, estaba dejando que la maldición que tenía sobre sus hombros lo consumiera, estaba dejando que ella poblara y dominara su mente por completo.

* * *

—¿Te encuentras bien, Kagome? —preguntó Sango sentándose junto a su amiga que estaba recostada en su cama con los ojos clavados en el techo, como perdida entre sus pensamientos.

Kagome asintió.

—¿Piensas en… Inuyasha?

—Cómo no pensarlo.

—Lamento lo que sucedió.

—No es culpa de nadie, Sango, ni siquiera suya, estaba delirando.

—Si pero…

Ella se sentó en la cama y la observó con ternura, hacía mucho tiempo lo venía asimilando, cada vez era más doloroso enfrentarse a la realidad, pero tampoco podía negar lo que veía y sentía cada día.

—Su corazón no me pertenece, jamás me ha pertenecido y dudo que algún día lo haga.

Sango tragó saliva y la contempló con amargura.

—¿Piensas dejarlo ir?

—Yo…—murmuró ella bajando la vista—no creo… que pueda, no así de fácil.

—¿Tal vez albergas esperanzas?

—Siempre hay esperanzas, Sango—ella volvió a sonreír con pena—, por más pequeña que sea. Sin embargo, mientras permanezca junto a Inuyasha no podré jamás ignorar lo que siento, o cómo me hace sentir cuando recuerda que existo, o cuando tiene un momento para pensar en mí.

—Te mereces a alguien que sepa que existes todo el tiempo, y que piense en ti mucho más de lo que Inuyasha lo hace. No estas para compartir, Kagome.

Ella asintió, sabía que Sango tenía razón, pero iba a ser difícil, muy difícil.

—¿Qué tal Koga? —bromeó su amiga.

Eso le sacó una sonrisa a Kagome que negó con la cabeza.

—El joven Koga es un gran amigo y lo estimo mucho.

—¿Qué hay de Sesshomaru?

La sonrisa de Kagome se borró al instante, esta vez Sango no parecía bromear.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Te seguí cuando saliste, Kagome, sé que estabas con él. Sé que desde aquella vez que lo encontraste en el bosque te ha estado buscando solo a ti.

Ella bajó la cabeza tornándose de un rojo intenso.

—Fueron coincidencias, la otra vez necesitaba mi ayuda para recuperar su espada.

Su amiga alzó una ceja.

—¿Y ahora?

—Él… vino a ayudarnos.

—¿Ayudarlos?

—A Inuyasha y a mí.

—¿O solo a ti?

Kagome se mordió el labio y volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Estás haciéndome pensar en cosas que no quiero, Sango, por favor.

La exterminadora rodó los ojos, pero luego le sonrió, por más que su amiga intentara esquivarla o negarlo, no iba a dejar de sospechar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo, muchísimo menos después de escuchar un reclamo tan peculiar como el que le había hecho Sesshomaru ¿Desde cuándo a un demonio como él le interesaban los asuntos amorosos de su medio hermano?

—Ven aquí—dijo Sango y se acercó a Kagome para abrazarla.

Ambas se fundieron en un abrazo y la sacerdotisa recostó la cabeza sobre el hombro de su amiga. Saber que tenía contención de alguien tan cercano en aquel momento la llenaba de tranquilidad.

—Gracias sango—murmuró.

Cuando volvió a amanecer, cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron por el horizonte y se colaron por las ventanas y las puertas de la mansión, el cabello de Inuyasha comenzó a tornarse plateado hebra por hebra. Pasados unos minutos del amanecer, el hanyou abrió los ojos ámbar y parpadeó para aclarar la visión. Se sentó de repente y miró alrededor con alarma puesto que uno a uno los recuerdos habían regresado a su mente. Sin embargo, cuando sus ojos se posaron en Shippo y Miroku que dormían en la misma habitación, su corazón se calmó y se rascó la cabeza sintiéndose confundido.

Lo último que sabía que había sucedido era que era que un gran monstruo se lo había devorado y luego… luego había visto a Kikyo. Frunció el ceño, era imposible que Kikyo lo hubiera salvado de aquel aprieto ¿O sí? Se dirigió hacia Shippo y lo despertó de una leve sacudida.

El pequeño zorro abrió los ojos y lo observó adormilado. Cuando se percató de que era Inuyasha quien le devolvía la mirada, sonrió un poco.

—Ahh, ya estás bien, gran tonto.

—¿Qué me sucedió, Shippo?

El zorro se sobó los ojos y bostezó antes de responder.

—Pues te transformaste en humano y luego te dejaste devorar por una gran serpiente. Kagome te trajo aquí y te dio medicina para que te mejoraras.

—¿Kagome? ¿Está bien?

—No tenía ni un solo rasguño—el zorro sonrió.

—Y… ¿No había nadie más?

Por su tono de voz, Inuyasha parecía desalentado. No había nombrado a Kikyo, entonces… ella no había aparecido. Tan solo habría soñado con ella, pudo jurar que estaba ahí, frente a sus ojos, y que le había hablado de una manera tan dulce… incluso que lo había tocado y acariciado. Él mismo se tocó la mejilla y agachó las orejas con amargura.

Shippo, por supuesto negó con la cabeza, ya se imaginaba a lo que Inuyasha se refería, pero Miroku le había advertido que no se entrometiera o no le daría dulces, por lo que debía morderse la lengua ante las ganas de gritarle que era un idiota y que Kagome estaría mejor sin él.

—Bien, sigue durmiendo—le dijo el zorrito y se recostó otra vez dejando a un desconsolado Inuyasha con la vista perdida en completo silencio.

Como era de esperarse, cuando el resto se despertó de su sueño, Kagome apenas le dirigía la palabra o la mirada a Inuyasha. Se encontraba profundamente dolida, no enojada, puesto que ya sentía que no había nada que hacer al respecto de lo que Inuyasha sentía: su amor por Kikyo era profundo y sincero; él había sido suyo primero. El resto no acotó ni una sola palabra, ni siquiera cuando dejaron la mansión y se encaminaron hacia el bosque nuevamente, ellos no iban a meterse en esos asuntos.

Y allá, a lo lejos, lo suficientemente alejado de ellos como para no ser detectado, una figura se recostó contra uno de los árboles más altos para observarlos marcharse, mejor dicho, para observarla a ella marcharse. Cada vez era más difícil poder contener la mezcla de pensamientos que batallaban dentro de su cabeza; ella estaba ahí, en cada pensamiento, en donde fuera que mirara, pensaba en ella.

Sesshomaru se preguntó si su padre había sentido exactamentelo mismo cuando se había ligado a aquella mujer, a la madre de Inuyasha. Apretó los labios al recordar a su padre en aquel entonces, se veía distraído, sumido en sus propios pensamientos cuando entrenaba con él, o cuando estaba en presencia de él de niño y de su madre. Su madre, claro está, se sentía muy molesta por descubrir que su esposo estaba ligado a una humana, mucho más molesta se ponía cuando él se marchaba sin decir una palabra a ver a aquella asquerosa humana. "Seguiremos practicando después" le decía su padre y se marchaba, así sin más. "Pero padre ¡quiero hacerme más fuerte, por favor no te vayas!" le rogaba él. Pero su padre no escuchaba reclamos y tan solo se alejaba. Un día lo siguió sin que él se percatara hasta la periferia de una aldea; se ocultó detrás de los arbustos y observó una escena que le produjo un profundo desprecio: su padre se reunía con una humana cualquiera que portaba en sus brazos un pequeño bulto. Los ojos del pequeño Sesshomaru se abrieron sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando su padre tomó el bulto que comenzó a producir pequeños quejidos, lo comprendió: se trataba de un bebé. Su padre había tenido un hijo con aquella mujer, otro hijo, ese de ahí era su hermano, su medio hermano. "Inuyasha, ese será su nombre" dijo su padre acariciando al bebé "serás un niño muy fuerte y protegerás a tu madre, harás grandes cosas, hijo". El pequeño Sesshomaru apretó los dientes con furia, sentía ganas de gritarle a su padre que era un imbécil y un traidor, que su madre estaba allá esperando por su regreso y a él poco le importaba, tampoco le importaba él, que le había pedido que no se marchara. Pero ahora tenía otro hijo del que ocuparse, uno que portaba sangre humana por las venas, era una vergüenza, una escoria para la familia.

Sesshomaru apretó los puños al recordar esa escena y alzó la vista al cielo ¿Entonces seguía los pasos de su padre? Pero él no tenía una familia que abandonar, Rin no eran sus hija, y estaba seguro de que nada podría alejarlo de Rin como su padre se alejó de él. A su vez, se dio cuenta de que el vivir tantas veces el abandono que sufría su madre por parte de su padre ayudaba a alimentar el sentimiento de comprensión que sentía por esa humana; él sabía y comprendía lo que Kagome sentía cada vez que Inuyasha se marchaba a ver a otra mujer.

¿Él sería diferente? Sabía que no podía luchar contra la marea y que si no hacía nada terminaría igual que su padre, no quería desviarse de su nueva misión ahora que estaba cada vez más cerca de encontrar a Naraku cada día que pasaba.

Pero no podía soportarlo, cada noche mientras Jaken y Rin dormían, él aprovechaba para leer el libro que le pertenecía a esa humana. Lo había terminado por tercera vez y todavía parecía como si no hubiera sacado de él todo lo que ansiaba saber de esa mujer. Quería más, mucho más. No le bastaba con saber lo que le había sucedido y lo que sentía hacia su medio hermano que poco parecía valorarla. Ella había dicho que él, Sesshomaru, estaba solo ¿Cómo sabía eso? ¿Acaso lo intuía? ¿Pudo haberlo analizado tan fácilmente, adivinar lo que incluso a él le molestaba de su propia existencia? Siempre estuvo solo; cuando su padre se marchaba, cuando su madre no le prestaba atención pensando y lamentándose por su esposo cada vez que no estaba. Había crecido solo y esa soledad había alimentado su ser. Ahora que Jaken y Rin estaban ahí, aminoraban un poco esa sensación, pero a veces no podía evitarlo, el pasado siempre lo acosaba y el fruto que causó todo ese dolor que él sentía era Inuyasha.

Pero esa mujer… esa mujer lo comprendía, así como él la comprendía a ella. Era un sentimiento mutuo, era el hilo que los unía cada vez más. Miró el libro como si deseara que este le hablara y lo aconsejara sobre la situación por la que pasaba, que le dijera cómo superar esos obstáculos que nublaban su mente; pero lo único que le produjo el observar el libro fueron ansias de sentir su perfume, por lo que acercó el libro a su rostro y lo olió.

Si, olía a ella.

A Kagome.

—¿Kagome?

Sesshomaru alzó la vista dorada a Rin que había abierto los ojos y lo observaba adormilada, luego giró apenas la cabeza para mirar alrededor, como si buscara algo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él sin saber por qué la niña había pronunciado el nombre de la mujer.

—Usted dijo su nombre, señor Sesshomaru—murmuró Rin y se acomodó un poco mejor junto a Ah-Un mientras cerraba los ojos otra vez—¿Estaba soñando también…?

Él parpadeó atónito y bajó el libro.

Es verdad. La había llamado por su nombre.

Demonios, pensó.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Hola nuevamente! Solo quiero, como siempre, agradecer todo su apoyo y los reviews tan inspiradores que recibo, de verdad estoy sumamente agradecida con todos (lamentablemente no pude responderlos en esta ocasión por falta de tiempo, pero sepan que los leo a todos y más de uno me saca una gran sonrisa).

¡Que tengan una linda semana!


	7. Una traidora

Capítulo 7: Una traidora

 _Kagome; Kagome; Kagome._

Su nombre retumbaba en su cabeza y formaba una melodía que no se detenía, una melodía eterna que lo atormentaba, pero a la vez le empezaba a gustar en las profundidades de su subconsciente. No solo su nombre estaba en todas partes, sino también su rostro, su olor… él portaba su olor consigo, escondido entre la ropa como si fuera un tesoro bien oculto. Cada noche que pasaba él observaba aquel libro como si quisiera descubrir el sinfín de los secretos que ella todavía no había escrito en ellos, quería absorber todo lo que pudiera sobre ella; ya había leído y releído aquel libro hasta el cansancio, y todavía anhelaba encontrar algún mensaje, algo escrito, algo nuevo que descubrir. Pero ya se lo sabía del derecho al revés y no tenía nada más que las mismas e inmutables palabras que había leído la primera vez.

—Señor Sesshomaru…

Él alzó la vista a la pequeña niña que había caminado hacia él mientras permanecía distraído con la vista fija en el libro. Lo guardó con rapidez, aunque ya era demasiado tarde, los ojos de la pequeña ya habían captado el objeto con atención y lo observaba dubitativa ¿Desde cuándo se había vuelto tan descuidado? ¿Acaso ya tenía sus pensamientos tan dispersos que hasta se olvidaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor?

—¿Qué es eso?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza, quería mantener el secreto guardado.

—Un libro.

—¿Un libro? —ella sonrió—¿Es suyo?

—Si…—mintió en voz baja.

—¿De qué trata?

—De nada en particular—la atajó el demonio y comenzó a enderezarse para alejarse de la niña y también de sus incómodas preguntas.

Rin lo observó confundida, pero luego solo le sonrió y le extendió una flor que portaba en la pequeña mano.

Sesshomaru observó el regalo de la pequeña, recordaba que ella le había ofrecido una con anterioridad, cuando él estaba débil y a punto de desfallecer, y él la había tomado. Esta vez quería volver a hacer lo mismo, así que extendió sus largos dedos y tomó la delicada y blanca flor. Antes no solía hacerlo, antes jamás tomaba y se detenía a observar flores como lo estaba haciendo en aquel entonces, ante la maravillada sonrisa de la niña.

—El señor Jaken se equivocaba.

—¿Qué?

Sesshomaru dejó de observar la flor y posó los ojos dorados en ella.

—Él dijo que usted nunca se rebajaría a aceptar una flor.

El aludido parpadeó unas cuantas veces, atónito por el comentario.

Si, era verdad.

En el pasado solía ser verdad.

Tan solo suavizó la mirada y despeinó la coronilla de Rin, todavía sujetando la flor que le había dado con los dedos índice y pulgar.

—Qué cosas dices…

Ella rio.

Se había vuelto suave, débil.

Pero le gustaban las nuevas sensaciones que sentía, en el fondo, pero le gustaban.

* * *

Uno, dos, tres objetos comenzaron a volar por los aires y cayeron alrededor de la joven de negros cabellos a medida que revolvía dentro de la gran mochila rosada. Sus compañeros la observaban con intriga, Shippo comenzó a corretear para esquivar los objetos voladores.

—¡Ay, no puede ser! ¡No puede ser! —exclamó ella, desesperadamente.

—¿Qué sucede, Kagome? —preguntó Inuyasha, luego palideció —No me digas que perdiste los fragmentos de la perla.

—No, tonto, los tengo bien guardados—dijo ella y, dándose por vencida, se sentó en el suelo con pesadez—es… mi diario, no encuentro mi diario, creo que lo perdí.

—¿Ese en el que siempre escribías? —preguntó Shippo.

Ella asintió.

—Tal vez lo olvidaste en tu época—Inuyasha rodó los ojos, aquel era un asunto sin importancia.

—¿No recuerdas la última vez que lo viste? —preguntó Miroku.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—No, estoy segura de que lo tenía en mi mochila desde antes de ir a mi época y no lo saqué de ahí.

—Tal vez debas conseguir otro—argumentó Sango.

Ninguno de ellos comprendía la importancia del diario de Kagome, en principio porque en aquella época no se utilizaban ¿Quién quisiera plasmar sus secretos más profundos y embarazosos en un papel donde podría caer en manos de cualquier persona? (ese había sido un comentario de Inuyasha en cierta ocasión), además, las cosas que había allí eran sus emociones más intensas plasmadas en papel, había abierto su corazón y escrito sobre todos sus sentimientos, si llegaba a caer en manos equivocadas… ¿Qué podría pasar? ¿Lo compartiría con el mundo? ¿La chantajearía? Su corazón comenzó a latir desenfrenadamente de tan solo pensarlo.

—No te aflijas, Kagome—Shippo le dio unas palmaditas en el brazo.

—Es una tontería después de todo—agregó Inuyasha.

Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada.

—Tu no entiendes nada—murmuró ella con enojo y comenzó a reintroducir sus pertenencias en la mochila amarilla.

Las cosas no habían dejado de estar tensas entre ellos, era cada vez más seguida aquella situación, pero ya sus amigos comenzaban a acostumbrarse a la incomodidad que provocaban esos momentos.

La tarde pasó tranquila, almorzaron y siguieron con su camino hasta que comenzaba a atardecer. Inuyasha lideraba el camino y el resto lo seguía desde lejos, sobre todo Kagome que se había distanciado de sus compañeros para poder no solo observar el hermoso prado que se extendía como una verdosa alfombra viva a sus pies, sino también para liberarse un poco de sus tortuosos pensamientos que siempre la llevaban a Inuyasha, una y otra y otra vez. A veces el dolor era demasiado fuerte como para contenerlo o disimularlo; todavía resonaba en sus oídos aquel nombre con el que Inuyasha la había llamado mientras ella estaba atendiéndolo aquella noche de luna nueva, todavía sentía el punzante dolor en su pecho, los deseos de llorar. Él era muy injusto, pero no tenía la culpa de amar a otra persona, simplemente era ella la que no podía olvidar, la que tenía dificultades horrorosas para dejarlo ir. Aferró las correas de la mochila con más fuerza y alzó la vista al hombre, el cabello largo y plateado le ondeaba mientras caminaba, sin estar al tanto de lo que ella sentía, de lo mucho que sufría por su ignorancia, o por su desconsideración hacia ella. Y así, con todo lo que ella soportaba, a todos les sorprendía y todos cuestionaban su sufrimiento innecesario. No solamente sus amigos la cuestionaban. Aquel vaivén dorado pronto comenzó a hacer juego con el dorado de la luna que comenzaba a brillar en el cielo y, mientras ella lo observaba, por un corto segundo pudo jurar que veía otra figura frente a ella, un Inuyasha más alto, más esbelto, su cabello más largo, su caminar más imponente. Sacudió la cabeza y volvió a observarlo, volvía a ser él. Ese que su mente se había imaginado, el que había visto no era Inuyasha. Se rascó la cabeza incómoda por comprender a dónde su loca mente la estaba conduciendo. "¿Por qué sigues con alguien que no te ama?" esas habían sido las exactas palabras de Sesshomaru, esas palabras que no pudo sacarse de la mente desde que las había pronunciado, muchísimo menos después de la conversación que había tenido con Sango esa misma noche ¿Por qué alguien que le importaba poco y nada su existencia de repente comenzaba a mostrar interés por su relación con su hermano? ¿Tal vez Sesshomaru no la quería para Inuyasha? Kagome rio por lo bajo, sería muy poco de Sesshomaru comenzar a cuidar la vida amorosa de su hermano menor. Su risita murió en un suspiro, se comenzaba a inclinar por las tontas conjeturas de su amiga, pero imaginar una cosa así le resultaba tan descabellado y fantasioso, simplemente se estaba dejando llevar. Debía dejar de pensar en eso, en sus palabras, en Sesshomaru.

De repente se chocó con la espalda de Miroku y exhaló un grito ahogado cuando se cayó al suelo sentada.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó entre indignada y asustada.

Todos se habían detenido en seco, ella se reincorporó con rapidez al notar lo ensombrecidas que estaban sus caras. Entonces lo comprendió y su corazón se aceleró al ritmo de todos los demás: era una presencia maligna no demasiado lejos, era una presencia conocida, muy bien conocida.

—Ese debe ser Naraku, no hay duda—gruñó Inuyasha y comenzó a olfatear el aire—tenemos que alcanzarlo.

Mas allá, otra figura se estaba moviendo por sobre sus cabezas, una figura blanca como la nieve que traía consigo una enorme criatura de dos cabezas y sus jinetes eran una niña y un demonio del mismo tamaño. Sesshomaru reparó en ellos al momento y los observó desde el cielo, se estaba dirigiendo hacia la misma dirección, no había dudas de que quería volver a tener la oportunidad de enfrentarse a Naraku y derrotarlo de una buena vez. Inuyasha lo caló con la mirada, pero luego la desvió hacia la dirección en la que provenía la presencia maligna, el resto hizo caso omiso del youkai, pero Kagome lo observó durante un largo instante, y, sin darse cuenta, formuló con sus labios un "Ten cuidado". Sesshomaru también posó sus dorados ojos un en ella y casi que le costó despegarlos de la humana, pero lo hizo con muchísimo esfuerzo y hasta molestándose consigo mismo por detenerse en tales trivialidades. Sin embargo, había logrado leerle los labios y su corazón se aceleró.

—¡Vamos! —alentó Miroku y echó a correr junto con Shippo.

Inuyasha, sin embargo, no los siguió al instante, sino que se quedó observando a Kagome que seguía con la vista pegada en la figura de su hermano a medida que este se alejaba a la distancia. En aquel entonces, el hanyou no comprendía el tumulto de pensamientos y sentimientos que sufría la mente y el corazón de la mujer que tenía a su lado.

—Súbete a mi espalda, Kagome—le dijo, igual que siempre, para llegar más rápido.

—No, gracias—respondió ella, saliendo de su trance y observándolo con dureza, como decidida, luego notó que Sango también se había detenido, un poco más atrás de Inuyasha y, mucho más atrás, Miroku y Shippo, sorprendidos por la poca reacción del grupo—iré con Sango.

Inuyasha agachó las orejas, lo estaba rechazando, pero no era momento de ponerse dramático, así que endureció el semblante, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr. Sango observó a Kagome con una pequeña sonrisa de tristeza, su amiga estaba intentando superarlo, poner distancia de él, y sabia que le dolía, lo sabía, pero eso que estaba haciendo era lo mejor. Al fin y al cabo, Kagome debía alejarse de lo que la hería primero para poder sanar después.

Kirara se transformó para que Sango y Kagome subieran. La sacerdotisa se abrazó con fuerza al cuerpo de su amiga, como buscando consuelo.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—Si—respondió Kagome.

—Tenemos que tener cuidado, Naraku podría estar acechando—le advirtió ella a lo que su amiga asintió y se apresuraron para alcanzar al monje para que también se subiera sobre el lomo de Kirara.

Shippo saltó a los hombros de Inuyasha.

—Hay un campo de fuerza allí adelante—advirtió Miroku.

Frente a ellos se desplegó un gran bosque envuelto por una enorme burbuja blanca que acaparaba más de la mitad de este. Inuyasha se detuvo y lo mismo hizo Kirara, ese campo no era como los demás que Naraku había creado. Sesshomaru ya estaba en el lugar analizando la extraña defensa de su enemigo con aquellos pequeños ojos dorados; Rin y Jaken también observaban, un poco más curiosos. El youkai alzó la mano para poder tocarlo, pero el campo era tan poderoso que ni siquiera él podía penetrarlo, por lo que retiró la mano y la volteó, palma arriba, para contemplar el resultado: le había dejado la mano negra. Cuando se percató de la llegada de los demás, se giró un poco hacia Inuyasha y le habló con una voz seca.

—Este campo intentará deshacer a cualquiera que intente pasar por él, así que manténganse lejos—esto último lo dijo dirigiéndola una mirada furtiva a Kagome—ni siquiera Colmillo podría romperlo.

—Feh, eso crees tú—Inuyasha comenzó a desenvainar la espada.

—Ten cuidado, Inuyasha—le advirtió Shippo y saltó de su hombro para posarse sobre el de Miroku.

Inuyasha asintió e intentó abrirse paso por la barrera como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, pero en el instante en que la hoja de su espada tocó el campo de protección, Inuyasha salió volando por los aires y aterrizó no muy lejos.

—¡Inuyasha…!—exclamó Kagome y se dirigió hasta él para ayudarlo a reincorporarse. Lo sujetó por uno de los brazos y tiró de él—¿Te encuentras bien?

Él asintió con los dientes fuertemente apretados. Kagome volvió a alzar la vista al campo de fuerza que ni siquiera había mostrado señales de perecer ante el poder de Colmillo, cuando se cruzó con la mirada penetrante de Sesshomaru. Ella abrió más los ojos sintiendo un fuerte latido dentro de su pecho y comenzó a sentir su rostro arder bajo la mirada ámbar de aquel demonio que, a cada segundo que pasaba observándola, parecía que telepáticamente seguía cuestionándola, le repetía aquella pregunta una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza. Los labios entreabiertos de Sesshomaru, como queriendo formular una pregunta, se cerraron y volvió a mirar en dirección a la gran burbuja blanca, como si hubiera optado que lo mejor sería ignorarla.

—¿Ni siquiera nosotros podemos pasar? —indagó Miroku y también se acercó al campo, lo tocó con su báculo y, en efecto, lo repelió al instante—demonios ¿quién pudo haber hecho esto?

—Es magia blanca—murmuró Kagome y todas las vistas se posaron en ella otra vez.

—Si, lo es. —La que había hablado era una vacía voz de niña, se trataba de Kanna, una de las creaciones del mismo Naraku, que se había manifestado de un segundo a otro y que los observaba desde el interior del campo. —Kikyo nos lo creó como favor.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Kikyo!? — bramó Inuyasha y se separó del agarre de Kagome para dirigirse hacia Kanna con una postura amenazadora, sujetando a Colmillo con fuerza por lo que sus puños palidecieron, su semblante se había endurecido y sus pupilas se dilataron—¿¡Qué hicieron con ella!?

—Ella está en el corazón de este bosque brindándonos su protección, nos está haciendo un favor—respondió con su voz vacía de expresión.

—¡SON UNOS MALDITOS! —ladró, estaba a punto de volver a golpear el campo con la espada.

—Cálmate, Inuyasha, te estas comportando como un niño.

Fue Sesshomaru el que le habló, tajante, sin siquiera mirarlo. Inuyasha lo fundió con la mirada, pero por un segundo pareció razonar que lo que intentaba hacer no tendría sentido alguno puesto que volvería a ser despedido por los aires si intentaba hacerse paso por la fuerza.

Un niño más alto y con la mirada perdida se acercó a ella y se paró a su lado, era Kohaku. Kagome observó ahora a Sango que también había palidecido, no era la primera vez que veía a su hermano acompañando a las creaciones de Naraku, pero cada vez que lo veía así, le resquebrajaba el corazón. Ella sujetó las cuerdas de su boomerang igual de fuerte que Inuyasha sujetaba a Colmillo.

—Solo los humanos puros de corazón pueden entrar y salir del campo creado por Kikyo, así que están perdiendo su tiempo aquí, así que márchense.

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de Kanna antes de dar media vuelta junto con Kohaku y dejar el lugar para perderse entre las penumbras del bosque.

—Ese era Kohaku—señaló Rin a Sesshomaru al recordar que aquel niño la había vigilado cuando ella estaba cautiva.

—Niña tonta, él es el enemigo—dijo Jaken, tajante.

—Ese maldito de Naraku…—gimoteó Sango y se mordió el labio.

—Debe haber una manera de entrar entonces… hay que detener a Kikyo para desvanecer el campo—murmuró Kagome, comprendiendo la situación y dando un paso adelante.

Ella caminó hacia la gran barrera con la mano en alto para poder tocarla. Y, como si se tratara de una burbuja misma, sus dedos la atravesaron seguido de todo su cuerpo. Una pequeña mano sujetó la suya mientras entraba en el campo y, antes de percatarse, escuchó el grito ahogado de sus compañeros y la voz sobresaltada de Sesshomaru llamando a la pequeña niña que protegía. Ella se giró y comprendió que no solamente había traspasado victoriosa la barrera que había creado Kikyo, sino que también Rin había logrado colarse en el momento en el que ella lo había hecho.

—¿Qué haces, Rin? —preguntó Kagome sorprendida.

—Kohaku es mi amigo, Kagome—le respondió y alzó los ojos hacia la profundidad del bosque—quiero ayudarlo.

—Rin regresa aquí—repitió Sesshomaru con voz autoritaria.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Kagome me necesita, iré con ella a buscar a esa mujer para que ustedes puedan entrar.

La joven miró a sus compañeros, esperaba que entendieran la gravedad de la situación y que lo estaba haciendo era lo correcto. Inuyasha le devolvió una mirada cargada de amargura, él quería que ayudara a Kikyo, de eso no cabía duda, e iba a hacerlo, iba a cumplirle el deseo. Pero también, al permitirles el paso a sus amigos, ellos estarían cada vez más cerca de Naraku.

—Intentaré al menos debilitar el campo, así que ni bien tengan la oportunidad, atraviésenlo—les encomendó Kagome y observó a Sesshomaru—yo cuidaré de Rin, estoy segura de que ella servirá de gran ayuda.

Sesshomaru la observó con dureza, no podía responderle ni una sola palabra, sus labios estaban sellados, así que solo asintió. Cuando las dos mujeres que más le habían interesado en aquel momento de su vida le dieron la espalda y echaron a correr, sintió que una mano invisible le estrujaba el acelerado corazón. En silencio rogó que tuvieran cuidado. Pero al mismo tiempo sentía impotencia por no poder hacer absolutamente nada, era inútil, y ellas dos eran las únicas que podrían ayudarlo a pasar, a partir de entonces él se encargaría de todo lo demás.

—Temo por Kagome—llorisqueó Shippo y se aferró al cabello de Miroku.

—Debemos confiar en que la señorita Kagome nos ayudará a entrar.

Inuyasha los observó con nerviosismo y comenzó a caminar de un lado al otro sin poder contenerse, maldecía y murmuraba cosas casi inaudibles. Sango seguía estática en su lugar, observando el punto en el que su hermano se había desvanecido, y Sesshomaru la imitaba, no tenía la fuerza suficiente de desviar la vista en caso de que Kagome y Rin volvieran buscando su ayuda.

—Amo, no se preocupe, estarán bien—intentó convencerlo Jaken.

Él no le respondió. Sus puños estaban fuertemente apretados y, a cada minuto que pasaba, los apretaba cada vez más a medida que caía en el agobiante tormento al mismo ritmo con el que la noche caía sobre sus cabezas.

* * *

Mientras tanto, Kagome y Rin caminaban de la mano por el bosque en dirección al corazón donde se suponía que se encontraba Kikyo. La niña no se veía nerviosa, tan solo miraba en todas direcciones como si ansiara encontrar algo o a alguien escondido entre los árboles. Kagome sujetaba su arco con la mano libre, atenta a cualquier amenaza con la que pudiera encontrarse de repente.

—Si algo llega a suceder, quiero que te escondas—le advirtió a la niña.

Ella asintió. Siguieron su camino por un largo tramo más hasta que, a la distancia, se podía divisar un palacio del cual salía un largo halo de luz del mismo color que el campo dentro del que ellas se encontraban. Las serpientes recolectoras de almas de Kikyo sobrevolaban el lugar como nerviosas, lo que inquietó a Kagome.

—Debemos apresurarnos—le dijo a Rin en un susurro.

Sin embargo, sintieron un crujido no muy lejos y algo voló por el aire. Kagome se agachó y tiró de Rin para que hiciera lo mismo. Detrás de ellas se clavó un arma unida a quien la había arrojado por una cadena. Kagome alzó la vista a su atacante, aunque ya sabía de quién se trataba: era Kohaku. Sus ojos vacíos y su expresión neutra la hicieron estremecer. Sujetó el arco con fuerza y, con movimientos lentos, soltó la mano de Rin y la dirigió hacia el carcaj donde guardaba las flechas.

—¡Kohaku! —exclamó Rin y se levantó del suelo con una sonrisa.

Kagome palideció cuando observó a la niña que comenzaba a caminar hacia su atacante y que este dirigía sus ojos sin vida hacia ella. Tironeó de las cadenas que lo unían a su arma y esta regresó a su mano. Iba a atacar a Rin nuevamente, pero ella no iba a darle oportunidad, no iba a permitir que lastimara a la pequeña.

—¡No te muevas, Kohaku, o dispararé!

En realidad, no tenía ni la más mínima intención de herir al pequeño hermano de Sango, pero iba a tener que disparar una flecha a una de sus manos si es que quería prevenir la muerte de Rin. El niño la miró a ella ahora y levantó el arma para volver a lanzarla.

—¡Kohaku por favor no lastimes a Kagome! —rogó Rin alzando ambas manos.

Kohaku no respondió una palabra, no era él, y Rin podía notarlo, era otra vez aquella marioneta que durante un tiempo la había acompañado. Kagome respiraba agitada, estaba atenta a cada movimiento que Kohaku efectuaba, no iba a permitírselo, no iba a lastimar a Rin.

Él lanzó su arma, pero no iba dirigida Rin, sino a Kagome, que logró esquivarla en el último segundo y, antes de que Kohaku pudiera regresarla a su mano, ella tomó la muñeca de la niña y echó a correr arrastrándola detrás.

—¡Espera, Kohaku…!

—¡Ese no es Kohau! —exclamó Kagome y comenzó a internarse entre los arbustos para poder escaparse de él—¡Es una marioneta de Naraku ahora!

Cuando ya lo habían perdido de vista, Kagome y Rin se escondieron entre unos arbustos y esperaron en silencio y con el corazón en la boca, que Kohaku las perdiera de vista. Rin la observó aterrorizada, había creído, en su ingenuidad de niña, que tal vez podría ayudar a Kohaku a volver en sí, pero él ni siquiera la reconocía. Kagome suspiró cuando se percató de que tal vez él se había marchado y se asomó por entre los arbustos para observar el panorama; no parecía haber nadie alrededor, por lo que, luego de hacerle una rápida seña a la niña, ambas comenzaron a salir de su escondite y retomaron su camino hacia el palacio, esta vez un poco más atentas y cuidadosas de no hacer ningún ruido ni de hablar en voz muy alta.

Cuando llegaron al palacio, Kagome se detuvo y se volvió hacia Rin con rostro serio.

—Debes quedarte aquí afuera.

—¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

—Porque dentro es muy peligroso…—murmuró y le sonrió apenas—y si algo llegara a sucederte por mi culpa, Sesshomaru no me lo perdonaría.

La niña bajó la vista.

—¿Y qué se supone que haga aquí afuera yo sola?

—Te esconderás de toda amenaza y cuando veas que los demás llegan, te irás con ellas ¿De acuerdo?

—¿Y tú irás sola adentro?

Ella asintió.

—Debo abrirles el paso, así que debo apresurarme. Rápido, escóndete.

Por suerte, la niña pareció entender y corrió hacia unos arbustos en los que se ocultó. Kagome le sonrió y luego se introdujo en el palacio por una de las ventanas abiertas de la parte trasera.

* * *

Cuando ya llevaban más de media hora de haberse ido, Sango se sentó en el suelo, con rosto sombrío, Miroku y Shippo se acercaron para consolarla e Inuyasha, ya sintiéndose arto de la situación, volvió a sacar a Colmillo de la funda y la dirigió hacia el campo.

—¡Ya tuve suficiente, voy a romperlo!

—Espera, Inuyasha, todavía no ha pasado demasiado tiempo—trató de calmarlo Miroku.

—¿Por qué estas tan tranquilo? ¡Kikyo está en peligro y quien sabe qué haya pasado con Kagome!

—Cálmate Inuyasha. No ganaras absolutamente nada, ya te lo he dicho.

Esta vez fue Sesshomaru el que habló, su medio hermano le dirigió una mirada de hielo.

—¿Por qué no mejor, en vez de quedarte parado ahí sin hacer nada, ayudas en algo?

—No hay absolutamente nada que hacer más que esperar.

—¿Por qué estás tan tranquilo? ¿¡Acaso no temes que algo pueda haberles pasado!?

—No es eso—murmuró y volvió la vista al bosque que se desplegaba al otro lado del campo—, mejor dicho, confío en que Kagome tendrá la habilidad para abrirnos el paso.

Inuyasha lo observó boquiabierto, lo mismo los demás, Sango había distraído sus pensamientos de su hermano menor para observar a Sesshomaru con el mismo rostro sorprendido que sus compañeros: él había llamado a su amiga por su nombre, nunca antes se había dirigida a ella de esa manera, tan solo la llamaba "humana" como hacía con todos los demás. Una pequeña sonrisa se formó en el rostro de Sango, podía comprender que algo le estaba sucediendo a ese demonio, a ese orgulloso youkai, con Kagome, algo tan fuerte que ni siquiera él mismo podía comprender.

De repente, el campo de fuerza comenzó a debilitarse y los que estaban sentados en el suelo se pusieron de pie en un segundo, pero fue Sesshomaru el primero en reaccionar y penetrar el campo sin mucho problema; una descarga débil intento retenerlo, pero no fue lo suficiente para impedirle el paso como antes. Jaken saltó hacia él y se sujetó a su estola. En menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sesshomaru se había marchado al correr en la dirección en la que sabía que Kagome y Rin se había marchado. Inuyasha también lo siguió y atravezó el campo.

—¡Kirara! —gritó Sango.

Kirara maulló y se transformó en un gigantesco felino, pero hasta que los dos humanos que habían quedado atrás se subieron junto con Shippo, el campo había retomado sus fuerzas y se había vuelto impenetrable una vez más dejándolos afuera. La expresión de Sango volvió a ensombrecerse.

—¡No, no puede ser, no! —exclamó y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas—¡Kohaku!

* * *

Agarró otra flecha y la preparó para volver a disparar si era necesario, había podido distraer a la mujer que se encontraba en el medio de aquella habitación, rezando. Ella levantó la cabeza a un poco para observarla, sus pequeños ojos negros la atravesaron como la misma flecha que ella había arrojado hacía segundos atrás y que se había clavado frente a sus pies. Kagome respiraba entrecortadamente, la sangre le corría por las venas con tanto frenesí que le temblaba las manos. Sonrió apenas cuando se percató que la fuerza del campo que Kikyo estaba creando se debilitó con el sobresalto que se había llevado por la repentina interrupción.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó cortante.

—Lo mismo te pregunto a tí—respondió Kagome con el entrecejo fruncido—¿Ahora ayudas a Naraku?

Kikyo le sonrió y se puso de pie todavía con ambas manos encerrando un circulo luminoso que Kagome supo que se trataba del campo de fuerza.

—No es de tu incumbencia lo que hago, pero sé lo que planeas.

Kagome frunció más el entrecejo.

—Kikyo… por favor… reacciona, Inuyasha está aquí, él está buscándote, por favor, no le hagas esto—intentó hacerla razonar Kagome y bajó la flecha con la que la apuntaba y dio un par de pasos hacia adelante.

Ella rio con malicia, con su típica risa cuando sabía que Kagome estaba actuando de forma ingenua, luego colocó la esfera brillante sobre un pedestal y tomó su arco y flecha también. Un escalofrío corrió por la columna de Kagome y decidió retroceder.

—¿Qué pretendes? —preguntó asustada, no se imaginaba que Kikyo quisiera hacerle daño.

—Has venido tú sola hasta aquí y has arriesgado tu vida por tus amigos, pero cometiste un gran error puesto que no puedo dejarte ir así como si nada—decretó y sacó un fragmento de la Perla de Shikón de entre sus prendas y lo colocó en la punta de su flecha. La particularidad de aquel fragmento que Kikyo sujetaba entre sus dedos yacía en su aura oscura y corrompida. No había duda de que Naraku le había dado ese fragmento y ella no se había tomado la molestia de purificarlo. Luego, tensó la cuerda—Naraku te quiere muerta y le haré ese favor.

—¿¡Por qué haces eso!? —preguntó Kagome palideciendo de repente.

No había duda, iba a acabar con ella, iba en serio.

Kikyo no respondió y arrojó la flecha directo a Kagome. Esta última hizo todo lo posible por esquivarla y lo logró. La flecha se clavó en la pared detrás de ella.

—¡Por favor, Kikyo, reacciona! —le gritó Kagome con la respiración entrecortada.

Pero Kikyo alzó ambas manos hacia la flecha. El fragmento que contenía en la punta brilló con más intensidad y de él se desprendió un enorme portal negro que, ante el poder de la sacerdotisa, comenzó a succionar a Kagome. La joven exhaló un grito ahogado y cayó al suelo de bruces mientras luchaba por alejarse de la amenaza. Clavó las uñas al suelo, pero la fuerza que la succionaba era tan poderosa que levantó su cuerpo y se desprendió del poco agarre que tenía. Voló hacia el agujero negro y lo último que alcanzó a ver fue la figura de Kikyo que la observaba fijamente, con frialdad, con desprecio.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Buenas noches!

Es momento de disculparme porque sé que me tomé mucho tiempo en actualizar (ya me lo han reclamado y de verdad lo siento) pero retomé la universidad y la verdad es que apenas tengo descanso, por lo que se me está haciendo más difícil encontrar tiempos libres para poder escribir.

A pesar de todo, espero que este capítulo les haya gustado y, como siempre, quiero agradecer infinitamente sus comentarios que me llenan de regocijo, tener una devolución es la parte más linda de escribir.

¡Un saludo a todos y buen fin de semana!


	8. El otro extremo del Hilo

Capítulo 8: El otro extremo del hilo

¿En dónde se encontraba? Era casi imposible distinguir algo. Se sentía flotar en la nada misma, rodeada de nada más que de aire. Quiso abrir los ojos, pero le pesaban muchísimo, también quiso agitar los brazos pero nada sucedió, su cuerpo entero era peso muerto sobre la nada en la que flotaba. Solo podía oír los fuertes latidos de su corazón ¿Por qué latía tan desesperado? ¿Qué era lo que había pasado? Intentó hacer un esfuerzo para poder recordar, pero sus pensamientos estaban tan confusos que apenas pudo recordar unas voces dispersas. Tan solo se dio por vencida y exhaló un hondo suspiro para poder relajarse y así aclarar sus ideas… negro, todo era negro, pero oía una voz, sí, la voz de una mujer que ella conocía muy bien. La repasó en su mente una y otra vez hasta que la voz comenzó a manifestar un rostro ¿El rostro de ella? No, este rostro era muy parecido, pero no era ella, era una mujer parecida a ella, muy igual, sí… ¿Kikyo?

Abrió los ojos de repente y dejó de flotar en el aire. Toda la paz que había sentido hasta entonces se convirtió en un violento caos y cayó hacia algún lugar. Gritó, tenía las fuerzas para gritar en la oscuridad, donde su voz se perdía. Su cuerpo golpeó contra lo que parecía ser el suelo de aquella nada misma en la que se encontraba. Hizo todo lo posible para incorporarse un poco, pero todo el cuerpo le pesaba como si estuviera hecho de plomo.

—¿Kikyo? ¡Kikyo déjame salir!

Su voz se perdía en la distancia, no había caso, nadie la oiría, no había posibilidad de que alguien estuviera, al igual que ella, atrapada en ese espantoso vórtice de soledad. Logró ponerse de pie después de unos cuantos segundos de esfuerzo, trastabilló y estuvo a punto de caer otra vez. Miró hacia todas direcciones, nada, ni un ápice de luz. Se abrazó a sí misma, hacía frio también.

Caminó un par de pasos, el suelo era estable, pero no había nada más, no había paredes, no había final.

—¡Alguien por favor ayúdeme!

Su voz ni siquiera retumbó como un eco, sino que se volvió a perder ¿Entonces vagaría por siempre ahí, sola, olvidada? ¿Inuyasha ya habría acudido al lugar? ¿Se habrá percatado de su ausencia y de que Kikyo los había traicionado?

¿Y si… no le importaba?

Sintió que le temblaban las piernas y se mordió el labio. No, no había posibilidad ¿Por qué en aquel momento es que sus peores pensamientos comenzaban a invadirla y a torturarla de esa manera? De a poco se le iba formando una imagen en la cabeza que era tan vívida que podría jurar que estaba viéndola frente a ella: Inuyasha llegando a donde estaba Kikyo y abrazándola por haberse reencontrado con ella sin hacerle preguntas o sin siquiera reparar en lo que estaba sucediendo, y ella también lo abrazaría, tal vez se fundirían en un cálido beso de reencuentro…

Sacudió la cabeza y trató de desviar el camino por el que la estaba llevando su cabeza. Él acudiría, ya lo había hecho antes y volvería a hacerlo ¿Pero por qué dudaba esta vez? ¿Tal vez porque sabía que los sentimientos de Inuyasha hacia Kikyo se habían intensificado tanto que ya parecía que él había perdido la capacidad para pensar con claridad cuando ella estaba cerca?

Quiso llorar ¿Por qué se estaba torturando de esa manera? Sus piernas cedieron y volvió a caer al suelo.

* * *

—¿Esa es…?—preguntó Inuyasha una vez que alcanzó a su hermano y que llegaron a las afueras de la mansión de Naraku.

Sesshomaru se detuvo de repente, en efecto, Rin estaba allí junto con otro niño, era aquel niño Kohaku. Pero él no parecía una amenaza para ella esta vez, sino que estaba parado frente a Rin que le hablaba y sujetaba de sus manos como queriéndolo hacer entrar en razón. El rostro de Kohaku se veía apacible, como si las palabras de la niña penetraran en lo más profundo de su ser como si fueran muchísimo más fuertes que el efecto que Naraku ejercía sobre él.

—Rin ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sesshomaru cuando aterrizó junto a ellos.

Kohaku exhaló un grito ahogado y se alejó, pero a Rin se le iluminó el rostro cuando reconoció a su protector. Ella asintió inmediatamente y luego dirigió la vista a Kohaku.

—Tenemos que ayudarlo, señor Sesshomaru, Kohaku no quiere hacernos daño, de verdad.

Sesshomaru lo caló con la mirada, no se olvidaba que había momentos en los que ese niño perdía control de su propio cuerpo y se ponía a merced de las órdenes de Naraku. A pesar de eso, podía notar que eso no estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento, pero no iba a alejarse mucho de ellos mientras tanto. Si era el deseo de Rin ayudarlo, entonces él se aseguraría de que no causara problemas.

—¿Y Kikyo?—preguntó Inuyasha.

—Nadie ha entrado ni salido así que debe estar adentro—respondió Rin y señaló la ventana por la que Kagome se había colado hacía unos cuantos minutos.

—Rin, Kohaku, quédense cerca de mí—demandó el youkai viendo cómo su hermano se precipitaba hacia el lugar que había marcado la niña sin más.

Ambos niños asintieron y lo siguieron. Sesshomaru siguió el mismo camino por el que Inuyasha había transitado segundos atrás. Al momento en el que lo alcanzaron, Inuyasha se encontraba tieso frente a una mujer, una propia sacerdotisa de largo cabello negro y ojos penetrantes. Decidió no entrar de improvisto en la gran sala, sino que alzó una mano para que los niños, que venían corriendo tras él se detuvieran mientras él observaba la escena en pleno silencio. Los ojos dorados y furtivos de Sesshomaru viajaron primero a ella y allí se quedaron, tiesos, durante unos largos segundos: ella era muy parecida, sino casi igual, a ella, a esa mujer que se había marchado con Rin hacía poco, a Kagome. Luego escrutó a Inuyasha que estaba más pálido que un fantasma, su vista estaba fija en la mujer, le temblaban las manos y su expresión comenzaba a suavizarse.

—Kikyo… Kikyo estas bien…—murmuró él.

Sesshomaru sintió su corazón latir fuerte dentro de su pecho: así que esa era la famosa Kikyo.

Los cabos dentro de su cabeza comenzaban a atarse uno a uno, y ni siquiera (por más que lo hubiera querido) podría descreer las palabras que la humana había escrito en su diario, lo comprobaba todo por el rostro y el tono de voz de su estúpido hermano, en las manos que se alzaban hacia ella a medida que se acercaba con cautela, como si temiera que ella saliera corriendo como un animal asustadizo.

—Inuyasha…—murmuró ella, le temblaba la voz.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Acaso Naraku te atrapó? ¿Te hizo algo?

Ella negó con la cabeza, la amargura que tenía en su mirar era real.

—Naraku tiene una criatura en el fondo de este castillo que está devorando mis almas una a una…

Inuyasha se turbó.

—¿Qué? ¿Las almas?

Ella asintió y se mordió el labio, luego dio un par de pasos hacia él y lo rodeó con ambos brazos de súbito. Inuyasha exhaló un grito ahogado y, casi por instinto, la imitó. Ambos se fundieron en un abrazo que asqueó en profundidad al espectador no muy lejos de ellos. Sesshomaru, aprovechando que ambos estaban distraídos susurrándose cosas, comenzó a olfatear el aire, estaba esperando por el momento en el que Inuyasha se percatara de la ausencia de Kagome ¿Acaso la presencia de aquella otra mujer lo había perturbado tanto que ya hasta había olvidado la razón por la que habían sido capaz de burlar el campo de fuerza? No había ningún aroma a ella ni en esa misma sala, ni en los alrededores, ni en el castillo, ni tampoco lo había en el bosque. Era como si se hubiese borrado de la tierra.

¿Y cómo era posible que Inuyasha no se percatara de eso?

—No te preocupes, Kikyo, yo mismo iré a donde esta Naraku y ese monstruo, y así te liberaré.

Kikyo asintió con el rostro hundido en su pecho.

—¡Inuyasha, idiota, estate alerta!

Las orejas de perro de Inuyasha se alzaron ante el llamado de alerta de Sesshomaru. La presencia maligna de Naraku de repente había inundado el lugar y él ni siquiera lo había notado. Él se desprendió de Kikyo con rapidez y sacó su espada esperando ansiosamente que el demonio apareciera. Sesshomaru salió del lugar en donde estaba parado para no ser descubierto por la despreciable pareja y pasó la mirada por toda la habitación, no pudo evitar no reparar en la flecha que estaba clavada en una de las paredes.

—Parece que Kikyo volvió a fallarme.

La voz provenía de todos lados y de ninguno al mismo tiempo. Inuyasha le dio la espalda a Kikyo, listo para protegerla de cualquier amenaza que intentara acercársele. Pero durante unos largos segundos no apareció ni siquiera una sombra, Naraku estaba presente, sí, pero estaba jugando con sus expectativas.

—¡Más te vale que te mantengas lejos, maldito!—bramó Inuyasha.

—¿Por qué tan alterado, Inuyasha?

—¿¡Dónde estas!?

—Y veo que has traído compañía ¿Así que sigues con vida, Sesshomaru?

El aludido hizo una mueca con la que mostró ligeramente los dientes. Tenía la mano sobre la empuñadura de Tokiyin preparado para cualquier intromisión que Naraku hiciera en aquel momento aprovechando que no sabían el lugar exacto en el que él estaba.

—Y estoy aquí porque tengo pensado acabar contigo esta vez—le respondió el aludido entre dientes.

Todo pasó muy rápido, primero hubo una risa estruendosa que inundó la sala por completo. La oscuridad que los rodeaba se concentró hasta formar la figura de aquel detestable demonio de larga cabellera negra y pequeños ojos rojos decorados con aquella burlona sonrisa que les estaba brindando en ese momento. Tanto Inuyasha como Sesshomaru se lanzaron a atacarlo, pero como era de esperar, el poder y la velocidad de Naraku para esquivar sus ataques igualaba incluso a la del mismo Sesshomaru.

No debía obviarse el hecho de que Naraku contaba con el poder de los fragmentos de la perla que él mismo había mandado a recuperar, lo que producía que cada vez que tenían que enfrentárselo, fuera más y más poderoso.

Finalmente, a medida que ambos comenzaban a entrar en el calor de la batalla y a leer los movimientos de su enemigo, pudieron coordinar sus ataques para—al menos—molestar un poco al demonio. Después de intercambiar unos cuantos golpes, Naraku hirió gravemente a Inuyasha traspasándolo con uno de los demonios que salían de su cuerpo y lo arrojó contra una de las pares por lo que Sesshomaru aprovechó el momento de distracción para asestarle un golpe con su espada, pero Naraku se alejó de él con tanta rapidez que Tokiyin apenas logró hacerle un profundo corte en el hombro.

Herido y maldiciéndolos, Naraku arrojó sus insectos venenosos sobre los hermanos. Los insectos entraron por todos los orificios posibles de la sala y comenzaron a revolotear a su alrededor. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, lo que menos le importaba a Sesshomaru era envenenarse nuevamente, sino Rin que se encontraba en la misma situación, solo que Kohaku estaba protegiéndola al matar a cualquier insecto que se le acercara con su propia arma de exterminador. Sesshomaru utilizó el látigo envenenado de sus propias garras para exterminar a los pocos que quedaban y que todavía molestaban a los niños.

—¿Se encuentran bien?

Rin, que se estaba cubriendo la cabeza, la alzó hacia él y asintió brindándole una sonrisa de alivio por saber que él se encontraba a salvo de la pelea con Naraku. Luego, el youkai le dirigió una mirada furtiva Kohaku para comprobar que todo estuviera en orden con su persona, el niño le dedicó también una pequeña sonrisa, por lo que se tranquilizó y regresó a la sala en donde había dejado a Inuyasha. Solo que esta vez ya Naraku se había desvanecido y, justo en el momento en el que volvió, logró divisar cómo el lugar en donde había estado clavada esa flecha de antes se desplegaba en un portal que Naraku invocaba y, sujetando a una inconsciente Kikyo, entraba en él.

Inuyasha, apenas capaz de levantarse, gritaba el nombre de la sacerdotisa a todo pulmón como si de esa manera sus palabras se pudieran aferrar a ella para traerla de regreso a su lado. Sin embargo, lo que más alertó al demonio fue el olor que ese portal despedía:

Era el aroma a Kagome, suave, casi imperceptible, pero era ella.

En aquel momento ató cabos, eso explicaba la flecha, la razón por la que ella parecía haberse esfumado de la faz de la tierra: ella estaba allí, en el limbo de aquel portal.

Naraku se esfumó y el portal comenzó a cerrarse tras su espalda. Sesshomaru, casi por inercia, desfundó su Colmillo Sagrado y lo clavó en la pared. Inmediatamente el portal dejó de achicarse permitiéndoles una entrada. Sesshomaru se giró con rapidez hacia su hermano que con la ayuda de su espada de había reincorporado, los ojos le brillaban luego de ver el milagro que él había hecho y deseaba con toda esperanza adentrarse allí e ir detrás de Kikyo, no había duda, su rostro lo delataba, y cuando habló, pudo confirmarlo:

—Nunca creí decir esto, pero… gracias.

Luego comenzó a precipitarse hacia el portal, por lo que Sesshomaru alzó la mano para detenerlo.

—¿Qué crees que haces, Sesshomaru?—preguntó su hermano ahora comenzando a impacientarse y lo caló con la mirada—¡Necesito rescatar a Kikyo!

—¿Kikyo?—preguntó con desdén Sesshomaru—¿No crees que te estas olvidando de otra persona?

Inuyasha frunció el ceño confundido.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Hablo de Kagome.

Su hermano parpadeó, todavía sin mostrar señales de comprender lo que él estaba diciendo, como si le hablara en otro idioma.

—¿Quién?

Sesshomaru lo observó absorto ¿Estaba jugando o qué? Arrugó el entrecejo de manera prominente y le dio un empujón lo cual produjo que su hermano cayera al suelo de bruces por lo débil que se encontraba en ese momento. Los ojos de Inuyasha seguían confundidos, sin reconocer el nombre de la mujer que él había nombrado. Era imposible, no había probabilidades de que pudiera olvidarse el nombre de la mujer que por tanto tiempo lo había acompañado y que él tanto solía proteger. Los ojos dorados de Sesshomaru se dirigieron a los niños que se encontraban más lejos observándolos dudosos.

—Rin.

—¿Si, señor Sesshomaru?

—¿Kagome entró a este palacio?

—¿Kagome?

Como pensaba, ella tampoco sabía de quién estaba hablando. En aquel momento ató los últimos cabos necesarios y volvió a acercarse al portal que lo llevaría hacia la dimensión en la que ella debía estar: el vacío.

La realidad lo azotó como si el techo de ese mismo palacio le hubiera caído encima. Pero no podía negar lo que estaba sucediendo, todos se lo estaban refregando en las caras y él era el único capaz de hacer algo. Dio un paso adelante dispuesto a entrar por el portal.

—¡Sesshomaru, tú no entiendes, debes dejarme ir tras ella!—intentó volver a detenerlo Inuyasha esta vez casi rogándoselo.

Él se volteó lo suficiente como para poder observarlo por sobre su hombro.

—Si lo entiendo, creo que incluso más que tú.

Dicho esto último, entró en el portal y se sumió en aquella infinita oscuridad. Los pocos sonidos que corrían por el palacio se desvanecieron así como toda la luz que lo rodeaba. Se encontró florando en la nada misma, pero sabía que iba a encontrarla, su aroma lo llevaría hacia donde ella estaba, así que siguió el rastro por la oscuridad, como a tientas.

Aquel lugar, ese vacío existente entre los portales que solo podían crear las poderosas criaturas con suficiente poder místico, tenían entre medio el vacío, ese lugar en el que ellos se encontraban y que estaban diseñados para que cualquier otro ser que intentara perseguirlos quedara atrapado cuando intentase entrar detrás. Era magia muy complicada y casi incomprensible por su complejidad, pero gracias al poder sagrado de su espada, podía mantener el portal abierto el suficiente tiempo como para rescatarla y regresar sanos y salvos.

Pero lo que más lo estaba atormentando era el saber la razón por la cual él solo la recordaba de todos los que estaban allí presentes, principalmente comparándose con Inuyasha. Tenía su teoría y aceptarla sería ponerse todavía más en vergüenza de lo que ya se había sentido hasta el momento. El poder que hacía que solamente él pudiera recordarla era magia ancestral, antiquísima, incluso más poderosa que la magia de ese mismo portal.

Se miró la palma de la mano y se le cortó la respiración por lo que vio:

Había un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique.

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado ya desde que había entrado a aquel lugar?

¿Ya la había olvidado?

Y si fue así, en caso de que Inuyasha se hubiera olvidado de la mera existencia que ella tenía en su vida, sus amigos la recordarían, Rin estaba allí también, incluso dudaba que Sesshomaru fuera capaz de olvidarse de que ella hacía falta en el lugar…

Si Inuyasha le fallaba, si todos le fallaban… Sesshomaru estaría ahí, tenía la seguridad de que él no sería el caso.

Se cubrió el rostro mientras sonreía con amargura ¿Había caído finalmente en las suposiciones de Sango? ¿Realmente estaba pensando en Sesshomaru, qué Sesshomaru podría ayudarla, salvarla de aquel lugar? ¿Por qué él y no Inuyasha? Entreabrió los dedos y observó la tierna figura de Inuyasha y Kikyo fundidos en un tierno beso que su propia mente proyectaba frente a sus ojos y que apuñaló su corazón. Se mordió el labio y hundió más la cara entre sus temblorosas manos. Quería despertar de esa pesadilla, pero lo peor de todo es que sabía que aquella era la realidad, que Inuyasha no se percataría de ella, que su corazón le pertenecía a aquella mujer y a nadie más… y el corazón que ella, Kagome, le había entregado estaba ahí, arrojado a un costado.

Pero alguien había pasado por al lado de aquel corazón y se había tomado el atrevimiento de observarlo, de contemplar su dolor y de preguntarle por qué sufría, por qué desperdiciaba aquel amor en alguien innecesario. Era la voz de Sesshomaru la que ahora retumbaba en su cabeza con las mismas palabras de esa noche después de entregarle los fragmentos ¿Qué por qué amaba a alguien que no la valoraba? Tal vez porque nunca nadie le había producido tantos sentimientos al mismo tiempo, nunca nadie le había hecho causar tanta rabia, impotencia, tristeza, amor, devoción… ¿Pero Inuyasha era el único? ¿Es que no había nada más allá de él? ¿Él sería el único capaz de hacerla experimentar todo eso? ¿Acaso no podía levantar la cabeza y divisar el futuro que se encontraba detrás de la figura de Inuyasha?

Y lo hizo, alzó la cabeza y sus ojos pasaron en sus manos. Las contempló por un eterno instante ya que notó que algo no andaba bien, que había aparecido algo que antes no estaba allí: había un hilo rojo atado a su dedo meñique. Frunció el entrecejo y volteó la mano para observarlo mejor, era el hilo rojo del destino del que había oído tantas veces cuando era niña—cuando dos personas están destinadas a estar juntas, no importa ni el tiempo ni el lugar, ese hilo los unirá y les recordará que son la una para la otra ¿Tenía un alma gemela en algún lugar, particularmente en aquel lugar? Le pareció extremadamente raro y alzó la vista al frente, el hilo se movía como si la persona al otro extremo estuviese haciendo algo, como si se estuviese… acercando.

La vista de Kagome se alzó por sobre las dos figuras que formaba su traicionera conciencia frente a ella y la entornó cuando se percató que la imagen se distorsionaba, que comenzaba a borronearse y perdía los contornos que la marcaban. Algo producía que se moviera

Sus labios se entreabrieron.

¿Acaso era… su otra mitad acercándose?

Alguien traspasó la imagen como un rayo, destruyéndola y aniquilándola por completo. Ella exhaló un grito ahogado y mantuvo fija la mirada, estática como estaba, en quien ahora la contemplaba con esos ojos tan profundos, tan penetrantes, tan frios pero… que ahora emanaban una calidez impropia, había un tinte de preocupación…

El brillo dorado de los ojos de Sesshomaru, tan cerca de su rostro, la tomaron por sorpresa y dio un respingo.

—¡Kagome!

Ella retrocedió un par de pasos, no podía ser, era otra de esas alucinaciones que le jugaba su mente como la que se había desvanecido hacía unos segundos con la aparición de Sesshomaru ¿Cómo no ser una alucinación? ¿Sesshomaru? ¿Allí? ¿Llamándola por su nombre?

La mano del demonio rápidamente rodeó la cintura de Kagome para que no se alejara más de él puesto que la sorpresa de la joven había sido tanta que no podía caber en su mente que la imagen que se le presentaba fuera verídica.

En el momento en el que sintió el toque de Sesshomaru, el corazón le dio un vuelco y su rostro se tiñó de carmesí. Alzó los ojos al rostro del demonio que la estaba mirando fijo, como asegurándose que era ella y que se encontraba bien, pero sobre todo, no olvidó echar un rápido vistazo a la mano de la joven decorada con aquel brillante hilo rojo que lo unía a él. Cuando se percató del extraño color que estaba tomando el rostro de la joven, desvió la mirada.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo con rapidez y sequedad, tratando de sonar lo más distante posible.

Pero en realidad se sentía igual de incómodo que ella, el corazón le latía al mismo ritmo y la mano con la que le rodeaba la cintura le temblaba solo un poco, pero ella no se percató de eso. Se sentía tan vulnerable, tan desnudo frente a ella ahora que sabía que Kagome estaba al tanto de la fuerza que los unía.

Kagome tan solo asintió, incrédula y él alzó la cabeza hacia el punto blanco por el que había entrado al vacío. Se elevó con facilidad todavía sujetándola y acercándola más a su cuerpo. Las manos de la joven se sujetaron rápidas en la ropa de Sesshomaru y ambos ascendieron hacia el exterior.

Pero el camino parecía eterno por más que la velocidad de Sesshomaru fuera casi incomparable. La respiración de Kagome sonaba entrecortada y estaba haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no hacer un tonto comentario que pudiera molestarlo y, tal vez, que hiciera que se arrepienta de haberla rescatado. Tuvo el impulso de volver a mirar el hilo atado a su dedo y lo hizo: el otro extremo caía y , ya no había duda, llevaba a la mano de Sessomaru. Quiso preguntarle si él también lo veía, o al menos hacer un comentario al respecto, pero eso ya iba a ser demasiado invasivo incluso para una persona que acababa de romper una gran muralla que los separaba: el no pronunciar su nombre.

La había llamado por su nombre, él, Sesshomaru, el frío Sesshomaru.

Volvió a sonrojarse como un tomate justo en el momento en el que penetraron por el portal de salida y la luz que los recibió de súbito la obligó a cerrar los ojos. Cuando se acostumbró a la iluminación de aquel nuevo entorno, pudo reconocer que se encontraban otra vez en el palacio de Naraku, con la gran diferencia de que esta vez no había ni rastro de Kikyo pero Inuyasha estaba allí, y el resto de sus amigos también. Se sorprendió de verle la expresión al hanyou: su rostro estaba ensombrecido, deprimido, incluso desesperado. Pero al cruzarse los ojos de ambos, pudo notar lo incrédulo que se sentía, como si algo lo hubiese golpeado con fuerza desde atrás tomándolo por sorpresa.

—¿Kagome?—preguntó y dio un paso adelante, hacia ella—¡Kagome!

Sesshomaru la soltó e hizo un paso al costado, Inuyasha se adelantó y la rodeó con ambos brazos. Kagome, que estaba a punto de decir algo, se tragó las palabras cuando sintió la presión de Inuyasha sobre su cuerpo. Volvió a ruborizarse, aunque esta vez no tanto como sucedió minutos antes y bajó la cabeza.

La estaba abrazando. Pero él no había sido quien había ido a ayudarla.

Inuyasha no había sido su otro extremo del hilo rojo.

Exhaló un largo suspiro y lo separó de ella al posar ambas manos sobre el pecho del joven y lo observó con una pequeña y triste sonrisa.

—Me alegro de que estés bien, Inuyasha—dijo Kagome, luego alzó la vista al resto de sus compañeros que también parecían sorprendidos—¿Qué sucede?

Miroku, que había llegado junto con Sango y Shippo cuando el portal se había desvanecido, tan solo negó con la cabeza y se rascó la barbilla. Sango se veía culpable y Shippo, igual de confundido que Inuyasha.

—Te eliminaron no solo de la faz de la tierra—conjeturó Miroku luego de un largo silencio—sino también de nuestras memorias.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Kagome incrédula.

—No te recordábamos, Kagome, ni siquiera sabíamos quién eras—agregó Shippo con amargura a lo que Rin asintió.

—¿Nadie?

Inuyasha agachó la cabeza y el corazón de la sacerdotisa dio un vuelco de amargura. Sus sospechas cuando había estado adentro de aquel lugar habían sido confirmadas. Pero también… también había albergado esperanzas de que debía haber alguien que no la olvidaría tan fácil: alzó la cabeza a Sesshomaru, pero le sorprendió darse cuenta de que él ya no estaba parado a su lado, sino que había optado por retirarse del lugar con Jaken correteándole detrás.

—¡Sesshomaru! —lo llamó dando un par de pasos hacia él, decidida en lo que estaba a punto de preguntarle—¿Por qué tú sí?

Los pasos del demonio se detuvieron, la larga cabellera blanca le ondeó en la espalda y la observó por sobre el hombro: sus ojos dorados y serenos brillaron con una intensidad que ella pocas veces había visto antes, él luego bajó la vista hacia la palma abierta como si tuviera algo en ella, pero no era el caso esta vez.

Ya se había desvanecido.

Siguió caminando y se perdió cuando dobló el pasillo.

Kagome sonrió incrédula.

Sesshomaru era su otro extremo del hilo rojo.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Lamento tanto haber tardado tanto para terminar este capítulo! Con todas las cosas que he tenido que hacer apenas tenía tiempo para escribirlo, sin embargo, admito que me llevó tiempo planearlo para que quede más o menos aceptable (a veces admito que es bastante complicado poner a Sesshomaru en situaciones semi-románticas con su carácter tan cerrado y complicado sin fallar en el intento).

Por si les interesa, la canción que me inspiró a hacer este capítulo fue _Halo_ de Beyoncé y si prestan atención a la letra, verán que es se sitúa muy bien con la perspectiva de Sesshomaru (hablando de lo que siente muy en el fondo, por supuesto).

Eso es todo por el momento y como ya estamos a final de cuatrimestre (en mi caso, porque estoy en la universidad) se vienen los parciales para mí y como estaré estudiando tal vez tarde un poco más en actualizar, como fue el caso con este capítulo. Pero nada es seguro, a pesar de todo, les pido de todo corazón que me tengan paciencia y me disculpen por el retraso.

Les mando un cálido abrazo a todos/as y millones de gracias por sus hermosos _reviews_ (sí, los leo a todos y me encantan).

¡Nos vemos pronto!


	9. Visitas nocturnas

Capítulo 9: Visitas nocturnas

Una helada había invadido el área hacía ya semanas y no había indicios de que llegara a irse pronto. La nieve había comenzado a caer copiosa y fría sobre sus cabezas decorando la negra cabellera de Rin y Kohaku, la verde calvicie de Jaken, y hacía juego con el pelo plateado de Sesshomaru que ondeaba a su espalda a cada paso que daba. La nieve crujía bajo sus pies que se hundían unos cuantos centímetros sobre el campo blanco. Planeaba viajar al norte en dónde parecía encontrarse el nuevo paradero de Naraku. El aire helado le picaba en la nariz y se la rascó con el dorso del dedo, era un cosquilleo inusual. Jaken alzó la vista a él con cierta confusión, pero no dijo nada, tan solo apretó los labios y volvió la vista al frente sujetándose con fuerza de su báculo. Rin correteaba de a ratos, juntaba un poco de nieve con ambas manos y se la lanzaba a Kohaku que tan solo reía y trataba de esquivarla.

La risa de los niños, a diferencia de Jaken, no le molestaba al demonio perro. El día que se habían marchado del palacio de Naraku, Kohaku se había escondido en el momento en el que su hermana entró en la habitación y apareció más tarde entre la maleza del bosque que rodeaba el edificio para pedirle si podría acompañarlos. Por alguna razón, Kohaku no quería estar cerca de aquella mujer, de Sango, su excusa era que ella le traía recuerdos que prefería dejar en el olvido. Sesshomaru decidió aceptarlo siempre y cuando no hiciera nada sospechoso o de lo contrario lo mataría. Y hasta el momento, el niño no pareció mostrar ninguna clase de comportamiento que pudiera sugerir que todavía se encontraba bajo la influencia de Naraku. Además, Rin se veía más feliz y entretenida a su lado, como si el viaje fuera mucho más ameno ahora que tenía un compañero de más o menos su misma edad.

Y eso le agradaba a él que quería verla feliz.

Alzó la vista al horizonte, sus ojos dorados se perdieron en la inmensidad del blanco paisaje, hacia algo que se encontraba más allá de lo que los ojos humanos podrían percibir, la calma del lugar lo llevó tan lejos que terminó perdiéndose en el interior de sus propios pensamientos, más bien en sus recuerdos. En particular, a ella, ahora casi todo lo llevaba a ella como un hilo que conectaba cada cosa trivial hacia algo más profundo que ocupaba la mayor parte de su mente. Sus dedos temblaron cuando recordó el cálido cuerpo de Kagome bajo sus yemas, recordó cómo una brutal electricidad había corrido por su columna y había despertado en él cosas que él no conocía de sí mismo, como si un poderoso veneno le corriera por las venas acelerándole el corazón. Nunca había sentido el cuerpo de un humano tan cerca del suyo como aquel día; Rin no contaba, Rin era una niña pequeña hacia quien sentía un profundo afecto, pero esto era distinto. Kagome estaba unida a él y él a ella. Tarde o temprano, aquellas fuerzas invisibles y ancestrales terminarían doblegando su voluntad y lo obligarían a ceder ante su poder.

Ver a su padre correr detrás de aquella mujer humana lo había llenado de rabia y se imaginaba que el proceso debería haber sido doloroso, desquiciante e incluso humillante para su padre, pero ahora que él también estaba pasando por lo mismo, podía admitir que la sensación era otra: ya no sentía que luchaba contra un poder desconocido, era como si se estuviera acostumbrando a él y como si ya no le importara, como si no estuviera allí, pero sin embargo era consciente de que tales fuerza lo estaba arrastrando, pero lo hacía tan delicadamente que él apenas se percataba del cambio, o de la transición, pero sucedía.

Cuando más noción tuvo de que algo dentro de él había cambiado fue cuando salieron de aquel portal, él sujetándola con fuerza como temiendo que ella se le escurriera de entre los dedos, y notó que el pequeño momento que habían compartido había llegado a su fin. Pero cuando vio a Inuyasha rodeándola con los brazos como una llama roja y plateada que la quemaba, que se apoderaba de ella, sintió una fuerte punzada en su interior, en su pecho, pero no allí donde una vez le dolía a causa del fragmento que Kagome había purificado, sino mucho más adentro. En su interior.

No pudo hacer más que dar media vuelta y marcharse. No había encontrado mejor manera de reaccionar que huir. Huir como un cobarde ante las nuevas sensaciones que estaba experimentando.

Pero su voz, la voz de aquella mujer había resonado como un eco de esperanza en sus oídos. Sus miembros se congelaron y se volteó con un dejo de esperanza, con una extraña maraña de sensaciones en el estómago. Cuando ella le hizo esa pregunta, no podía responder, tenía la boca seca y sentía que iba a desfallecer, pero eso no lo pudo detener al momento de mantener la compostura. Se miró la mano donde había visto por última vez el hilo rojo. Con eso ella ya entendería.

Ese cosquilleo otra vez. Volvió a rascarse la punta de la nariz, esta vez con el dorso de la mano, ciertamente molesto por haberlo distraído de sus pensamientos. Su accionar volvió a llamar la atención de Jaken que lo miró con aprensión.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Sesshomaru con sequedad notando la mirada de su servidor como un puñal.

—¡N-Nada, Amo! —se defendió Jaken con rapidez y volvió la vista al frente una vez más.

—No debemos estar muy lejos de encontrar un buen lugar para pasar el día—comentó Sesshomaru luego de un silencio.

Todos asintieron, los niños con entusiasmo y siguieron correteando un poco más adelante.

—Amo… ¿sigue pensando en… esa humana?

No obtuvo respuesta alguna, al ver que Sesshomaru iba a seguir ignorando su pregunta, decidió optar por otra que lo estaba intrigando desde hacía varios días.

—Todavía no ha comentado nada de… —murmuró Jaken, Sesshomaru miró a su servidor con dureza, este se sobresaltó y bajó la vista, nervioso— ¡D-d-de lo que sucedió aquel día en la guarida de Naraku!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga sobre eso?

—Bueno pues… ¿Por qué sucedió eso tan raro con esa humana? ¿Nadie la recordaba porque había entrado a ese portal?

Sesshomaru se pasó la mano por la cara y se acarició la sien con la punta de los dedos.

—Si no he dicho nada al respecto, ¿No crees que es porque no quiero hablar del asunto?

—Pero amo…

—Si quieres saber si solo yo podía recordarla por la influencia del hilo, sí, fue por eso.

Jaken tragó con dificultad y asintió lentamente.

—¿No cree que… hubiera sido mejor dejarla…ahí?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral solo roto por el juego y las risas de los niños mucho más lejos de ellos. Sesshomaru detuvo su andar como si una fuerza poderosa le hubiera pegado los pies al suelo y observó a Jaken de una manera en la que nunca había sido observado antes: era una mirada tan helada como la nieve que los rodeaba, la fuerza de esa mirada podía penetrar el alma de Jaken y destrozarla en pedazos. El demonio se congeló y dio un paso atrás ante la amenaza que parecía resultar ser su amo en aquel entonces. Alzó ambas manos y comenzó a negar con la cabeza con rapidez. El corazón le empezó a latir desbocado… esa mirada de su amo… ¿es que tenía intenciones de matarlo?

Sesshomaru pareció caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo segundos después de ver la reacción de Jaken. La forma en la que había reaccionado le sorprendía incluso a él mismo. Desvió la vista y retomó su camino.

—No vuelvas a sugerir esa clase de cosas—fue todo lo que respondió en un tono bajo de voz.

Jaken asintió, solo que su amo no podía verlo ahora que le había dado la espalda. Tragó saliva con dificultad y comenzó a caminar también, unos pasos detrás de él sujetando el báculo con manos temblorosas. Ya casi era imposible de negar, no había duda alguna de que su amo estaba cayendo cada vez más en el hechizo de aquel hilo, que a cada día que pasaba, se sentía más conectado a esa humana y ahora incluso parecía haber desarrollado una clase de simpatía hacia ella, un sentimiento de protección ¿Con qué necesidad la sacaría de aquella dimensión entonces? ¿No hubiera resuelto sus problemas el dejarla allí atrapada y que sucumba en el olvido?

Tampoco podía dejar pasar por alto el hecho de que Sesshomaru, día por medio, desaparecía a mitad de la noche y no volvía pasadas un par de horas. Jaken prefería no hacer comentarios sobre la extraña desaparición de su amo, pero sabía perfectamente a dónde se dirigía: a ver a esa humana. Notaba en la mirada de su amo un brillo inusual cada vez que decidía marcharse, un brillo que, al volver, ya no estaba. Se imaginaba entonces, él la observaría entre las sombras, la vería cuando ella estaba durmiendo seguramente, pero no tendría ningún otro contacto con la mujer, y eso lo decepcionaba. Tal vez el amo no deseaba hablarle, pero Jaken estaba seguro de que tenía esperanzas de que eso suceda. Jamás lo había visto comportarse de esa manera, muchas veces maldijo la suerte de su amo y al maldito hilo rojo que ahora lo unía a esa mujer y que lo estaba destruyendo. Y él, su humilde servidor, no podía hacer nada para detener el correr de las cosas, su amo estaba haciendo lo mismo que su padre una vez había hecho también… se estaba dejando llevar por aquella magia antigua… se estaba dejando debilitar... y él no podía ayudarlo…

Sesshomaru finalmente estornudó.

Jaken apretó los ojos con fuerza.

—Esto es malo…—murmuró—muy, muy malo.

Pasadas unas horas lograron encontrar una cabaña abandonada. Al parecer las personas que Vivian en su interior decidieron mudarse a un lugar menos inhóspito. Sesshomaru abrió la puerta de madera sin ningún inconveniente y todos entraron. La cabaña era pequeña, pero tenía lo básico para poder pasar la noche. Kohaku y Rin se encargaron de encender una fogata en el centro de la cabaña y preparar la comida mientras Jaken se calentaba las manos al fuego y Sesshomaru observaba distraídamente la nieve caer al otro lado de la ventana.

Para cuando la nieve terminó de caer del cielo oscuro, los niños y el demonio se había quedado totalmente dormidos y él se sintió tentado a marcharse como lo estaba haciendo durante ciertas noches en las que su mente comenzaba a nadar entre pensamientos dirigidos a esa mujer como estaba ocurriendo en aquel momento. Sabía que su comportamiento era indebido y que tarde o temprano terminaría por traerle graves consecuencias si seguía haciéndolo, pero al mismo tiempo sentía la urgencia, la extrema necesidad de ir hacia donde ella se encontraba y observarla por el simple hecho de tenerla cerca. Reconocía también que era un acto inusual viniendo de su parte, pero se sentía como una adicción… algo que le costaba horres controlar.

Terminó por suspirar y salió de la cabaña en sumo silencio. Le lanzó una mirada a Ah-Un que descansaba afuera, el dragón de dos cabezas ya sabía bien que hacer ante su ausencia, y se marchó.

Pero hubo algo que Sesshomaru no notó al salir de la cabaña con la mente puesta en aquella mujer, y fue una pluma blanca que reposaba sobre la nieve asentada en el suelo. Debido a los constantes estornudos, su sentido del olfato estaba debilitado por lo que no logró captar el aroma conocido que esta despedía, por lo que pasó por sobre ella y la pluma se voló.

Así como su padre visitaba a la madre de su detestable hermano, a él ya se estaba volviendo un hábito visitar a Kagome.

* * *

La joven ladeo la cabeza por sobre la fogata para observar a un distraído demonio mitad bestia que descansaba sobre una de las ramas de un árbol y que no la miraba, sino que tenía la vista perdida en algún punto lejano frente a sus ojos. Hacía días que el comportamiento de su compañero había cambiado; se había vuelto distante hacia ella, tenía una mirada profunda y dolida y le hablaba lo justo y necesario. Sus palabras se arrastraban con amargura mientras las pronunciaba, sea a ella—si tenía suerte y le hablaba— o a cualquiera de sus acompañantes.

Ella suspiró y se rodeó las piernas con ambos brazos para posar el mentón sobre las rodillas volviendo a clavar la vista en el fuego crepitante. Inuyasha podía poner de un pésimo humor a cualquiera, pero mucho más a ella, porque ella sabía que, en mayor parte, el comportamiento que mostraba se debía a lo que había sucedido aquel día en el castillo: sabía que estaba dolido no solo por la desaparición de Kikyo en manos de Naraku, sino también por haber caído en la cuenta de que se había olvidado de ella y de que Sesshomaru había sido el único en reparar en su ausencia. Se alegraba enormemente de que Inuyasha no había reparado en el silencioso mensaje que Sesshomaru le había enviado cuando ella le preguntó la razón por la cual él no la olvidó.

Al recordarlo se le llenaron de mariposas el estómago y enrojeció. Escondió un poco el rostro detrás de sus rodillas para que nadie viera como se le torcían los labios en una sonrisa rebelde pero pequeña. Sesshomaru…

Sesshomaru era quien estaba al otro extremo del hilo rojo. De SU hilo rojo.

Una extraña electricidad corrió por su columna y se abrazó a sí misma con mucha más fuerza. Se lo repetía una y otra vez y todavía la idea no cabía en su mente, no lograba caer en la cuenta de lo que Sesshomaru le había hecho saber con un solo gesto ¿Y él ya lo sabía de antemano? ¿O se había percatado de eso en el mismo momento en el que se internó en ese lugar tan tenebroso y oscuro? Lo único que recorría su mente era que ambos compartían un secreto, una confidencialidad que nadie más sabía en el momento. Si bien Sango tenía sus sospechas, ella se mostraba también bastante deprimida por su hermano perdido nuevamente por lo que no hizo muchos comentarios al respecto.

E Inuyasha… si bien, cuando pensó en el asunto una vez que sus emociones se habían calmado, no pudo evitar sentir su corazón estrujarse al comprender que Inuyasha no era su otra mitad después de todo, ese que la complementaría ¿Acaso su hilo invisible lo unía a Kikyo más allá de la muerte? Entornó los ojos con tristeza al darse cuenta de eso, qué maraña de cosas debería tener Inuyasha en su cabeza con todo lo que le había sucedido… el amor de su vida había muerto por medio de una treta que su enemigo les había jugado… y ahora debía encontrarse profundamente arrepentido y al reaparecer Kikyo de la muerte… y ella, Kagome, que era su reencarnación… él se encontraba muy confundido acerca de con quién quedarse. No podía evitar no comprenderlo y no sentirse mal por él.

Volvió a alzar la vista a él para observarlo bien. Inuyasha era consciente de que estaba siendo observado, pero prefería ignorarla a afrontar aquello que lo aquejaba. No tenía ni la más remota idea de en dónde podría encontrarse Kikyo, o si se encontraba bien, cada noche se mantenía en vigilia por si de repente alguna de sus serpientes aparecía surcando el cielo nocturno. A su vez, no solo la había perdido a Kikyo, sino que sentía que, de a poco, Kagome se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos: ansiaba preguntarle qué había sucedido allá, en ese portal, con Sesshomaru que ahora parecía haberse vuelto no una piedra en el tramo que lo separaba de Kagome, sino una gran montaña que lo miraba por sobre el hombro con desdén y esbozaba una maléfica sonrisa ¿Por qué tuvo que ser Sesshomaru el que la rescatara y no él? ¿Por qué lo había puesto en ridículo de esa manera? Su orgullo se encontraba gravemente herido y no encontraba forma de remediarlo ¿Y si Kagome comenzaba a ver a Sesshomaru como un protector y no a él? No iba a negar que cuando Kikyo ocupaba su mente, no había espacio para nada más, pero ¿acaso ocurrió de una forma tan grosera que no pudo tener un par de segundos para recordar la existencia de Kagome?

Inuyasha se dio unos toques en la frente con el puño para poder pensar, si bien se rompía la cabeza intentando encontrar la razón por la cual no había podido recordarla, pero nada le venía a la mente, tal vez solo necesitaba una excusa para disculparse con Kagome, pero a medida que más pasaba el tiempo, más irrelevante se le hacía excusarse. Tal vez debería dejar fluir las cosas e intentar dejar de lado la figura de su hermano que tanto estaba apareciendo en la vida de Kagome desde aquella noche cuando ella decidió salvarle la vida ¿Qué buscaba de ella? ¿Por qué ahora también la trataba como a un igual, llamándola por su nombre y preocupándose por ella? Además, tenía la ligera sospecha de que ciertas noches, mientras todos dormían, una presencia extra rondaba los alrededores. Muchas veces se escabulló para buscar al acosador, pero jamás logró encontrarlo a pesar de estar casi seguro de que se trataba de su hermano. Apretó las manos en puño, no podía negar que tales cosas lo enfurecían ¿Qué buscaba Sesshomaru de Kagome? ¿Iba a arrancársela de las manos para encontrar a Naraku? ¿Para buscar los fragmentos? Todo esto lo ponía de un pésimo humor.

Y el que Naraku secuestrara a Kikyo no le ponía las cosas más fáciles.

—Ey, Inuyasha ¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Miroku desde una de las bolsas de dormir viendo que el hanyou se ponía de pie y luego se bajaba del árbol para comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque que los rodeaba.

—Voy a caminar—respondió con sequedad mientras sus pies descalzos se hundían en la nieve fresca. Necesitaba despejarse y alejarse un momento del resto para poder poner sus pensamientos en orden si es que quería dejar todas esas emociones que lo estaban distanciando de Kagome de lado.

—Vas a enfermarte si no te cubres los pies—comentó Shippo a quien Kagome le había traído pequeñas botas para niños de su época.

—Feh, déjenme en paz de una vez—finalizó y siguió caminando cruzado de brazos y sin voltearse a ver el rostro preocupado de Kagome que también se había acostado junto al fuego.

La joven bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza. Ese cabeza dura no iba a escuchar ninguna clase de consejo. Sango no había dicho una palabra desde hacía bastante tiempo, tan solo miraba el fuego que comenzaba a derretir la nieve a su alrededor con la mirada perdida. Una vez que Inuyasha se había perdido de vista, Kagome le habló:

—¿Cómo te sientes, Sango?

—Un poco mejor, supongo—dijo con una amarga sonrisa y rápidamente se dispuso a hablar de cualquier cosa que estuviera lo más lejos posible del asunto que tanto dolor le estaba causando—¿Y qué hay de ti? Inuyasha está tan testarudo como siempre, concordamos con Miroku que debe estar celoso.

—¿Celoso?

—Sí, de Sesshomaru por supuesto ¿Acaso no conoces sus reacciones? ¿En qué mundo estás viviendo, Kagome?

Kagome enrojeció. No quería contemplar la idea de que Inuyasha viera a Sesshomaru como un rival amoroso, así como veía a Kouga. Se llevó ambas manos a las mejillas imaginándoselos en la típica escena que él armaba cuando el demonio lobo la rondaba. Sabía perfectamente que Sesshomaru no se comportaría de una forma tan infantil como lo hacían tanto Kouga como Inuyasha… además de que…

—Sesshomaru no siente nada por mí, Sango, deja esas conjeturas de lado—respondió ella endureciendo un poco el semblante— tu teoría es inconcebible ¿Crees que se rebajaría a sentir algo por un humano? ¿El gran Sesshomaru?

Kagome finalizó con una risa un tanto fingida, pero amarga en fin. Era verdad, qué ingenua era poniéndose a pensar en que él era su otra mitad. Y si así era, ¿qué? Eso no demostraba que él sintiera ni el más mínimo tipo de afecto hacia ella. Podría incluso considerar que ella le asqueaba hasta cierto punto. No quería engañarse e ilusionarse una vez más ¿Para qué? ¿Para volver a lastimarse al igual que con Inuyasha?

—Tal vez ambos estén lastimados a su manera, pero no impidas que eso te retenga, Kagome.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Me refiero a que… trates de razonar con Inuyasha de una vez por todas para que las cosas vuelvan a la normalidad entre ustedes, pero no olvides que hay nada nuevo para ti en el pasado.

Kagome apretó los labios y asintió, no porque le estuviera dando la razón, sino porque estaba considerando sus palabras, la dura verdad que le había arrojado.

—De acuerdo Sango, tienes razón, creo que deberíamos hacer las paces.

Su amiga le sonrió y Kagome se salió de la bolsa de dormir devolviéndole la sonrisa. Si, eso iba a hacer, hablar con Inuyasha y explicarle que lo que había ocurrido en el castillo de Naraku no significaba nada y que nada ocurría entre ella y Sesshomaru si es que eso era lo que lo pensaba.

Aceleró su paso para poder alcanzarlo, pero él ya se había perdido de vista entre los árboles. Siguió caminando y llamándolo para que la escuchara y acudiera a ella, pero no había señales de él. Refunfuñó un poco y alzó la vista al cielo: hacía horas nevaba, pero ahora, el cielo comenzaba a despejarse revelando las brillantes estrellas que, una a una, comenzaban a iluminar el bosque, lo cual la ayudaba a ver en la oscuridad. Pero lo que primero logró divisar fue una figura que voló por encima de ella.

Tal figura era larga, plateada y con forma de serpiente.

Se le detuvo el corazón, no pudo evitar esbozar una gran sonrisa y mirar hacia todos lados en busca de Inuyasha. No podía ser posible ¿Kikyo estaba por ahí? ¿sana y salva? Sabía que Inuyasha sería quien más se alegrara por la noticia, sí, ella también estaba feliz principalmente porque sus amigos le habían contado la verdad: que Kikyo había actuado bajo órdenes de Naraku y que todo lo que había hecho fue en contra de su voluntad… ¿Y quién podría alegrarse más que Inuyasha al descubrir que su linda Kikyo estaba bien?

Siguió caminando, ahora con más velocidad hasta llegar a un claro que brillaba intensamente por las almas que las serpientes de Kikyo habían recolectado para ella. Y ella estaba allí, parada en el medio con ambas manos alzadas hacia sus serpientes absorbiendo una a una las almas que ellas le traían.

Kikyo bajó la vista de las serpientes hacia ella, ambas mujeres se observaron, Kagome, cubierta por la oscuridad de los árboles, con emoción y Kikyo, iluminada por las almas, con sequedad. Pero cuando la más joven estaba a punto de decirle algo, justo detrás de Kikyo, se asomaba Inuyasha con un rostro iluminado por el asombro, pero pronto el desconcierto cambió a una expresión de amargura y corrió a su encuentro. Pronunció su nombre, Kikyo se volteó con rapidez y en menos de una fracción de segundo, Inuyasha la había rodeado con ambos brazos. La sacerdotisa permaneció estática mientras el hanyou murmuraba:

—¡Kikyo! ¡Mi Kikyo, estas bien!

Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado y dio unos pasos hacia atrás para que Inuyasha no la viera. Había sido instintivo, por completa inercia. Ya había sucedido antes y volvía a suceder ahora, ella no era parte de eso, y tampoco deseaba interrumpirlos en su encuentro.

—Inuyasha… lo lamento tanto—murmuró Kikyo ahora de espaldas a Kagome y también lo abrazó de una forma posesiva.

Kagome sintió como si una mano invisible traspasara su pecho y estrujara su corazón con rabia. Se mordió el labio y agachó la cabeza ¿Por qué le dolía ver esa escena? Que tonta el hacerse esa pregunta, si ella sabía que por más que intentara todo lo posible por tratar de dejar de lado sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, ellos no se esfumarían de su corazón de la noche a la mañana. Las heridas que tenía abiertas no sanarían tan rápido y ver cosas como esas sería como volverlas a abrir. Eso dolía, dolía ver a quien tanto había amado en los brazos de alguien más, susurrándose cosas al oído y fundidos en un cálido abrazo ante el clima tan helado. Ella, Kagome, no tendría tanta suerte, si no era Inuyasha entonces, ¿Quién la cobijaría una noche tan fría? ¿Quién le murmuraría cosas al oído y se lamentaría por estar tanto tiempo sin verla? ¿Quién pasaría las noches sin dormir por pensar en su bienestar? ¿Quién sería capaz de derramar una lagrima por ella así como las lágrimas de alivio se asomaban por los ojos de Inuyasha?

La escena pronto comenzó a volverse borrosa tras las lágrimas que empezaban a brotarle también a ella de los ojos. Hacía ya un tiempo considerable que no lloraba por Inuyasha, pero no era lo mismo saber que él se había marchado a ver lo que ellos hacían cuando se encontraban. Lo que culminó por romperle el corazón fue ver como ambos se separaban y tras un breve silencio en el que ambos se observaron con intensidad, como queriendo devorarse con la mirada, se besaron.

Kagome apretó los dientes, no de rabia, sino porque no quería sollozar frente a ellos, ya se sentía bastante estúpida en ese entonces, sería muchísimo peor si ellos llegaban a descubrir que ella estaba ahí, espiándolos y sufriendo en silencio como una masoquista. A pesar de todo, se sentía aliviada por que Kikyo se encontrara a salvo, muy en el fondo de su ser, se alegraba de que Inuyasha no estuviera sufriendo más por ella.

Decidió que ya era suficiente sufrimiento y optó por dejarlos a solas para que siguieran besándose sin ser observados. Pero en el momento en el que se volteó, sus ojos se posaron en una figura mucho más alta e imponente que ella. Dio un paso atrás por la sorpresa hasta que logro reconocerlo entre las sombras, con esos ojos dorados brillando con la escasa luz de luna que caía del cielo. Su corazón dio un vuelco cuando ella pronunció su nombre en un susurro.

—Sesshomaru…

El youkai no respondió palabra al principio, sino que alzó la vista por sobre ella para observar a la pareja a sus espaldas que seguía besándose con ternura en aquel claro rodeada por las serpientes cazadores de almas. Las mismas almas brillaban con una intensidad casi mágica a su alrededor. Luego, Sesshomaru volvió a mirarla, a observar ese rostro surcado de amargura y decorado de lagrimas saladas. El demonio sintió un extraño dolor en el pecho, distinto al que solía sentir cuando el fragmento corrompido lo había herido, este dolor se sentía como una presión, como una sensación de ahogo que jamás había experimentado en su vida. Tuvo el impulso de acercarse a ella y así lo hizo, alzó su mano que acortó la distancia que había entre ellos posándose en una de sus mejillas mojadas y tibias.

De inmediato, el rostro de la joven se tiñó de carmesí, pero no se movió, sino que agachó un poco la cabeza sintiéndose avergonzada por la forma en la que Sesshomaru la estaba observando, por la frialdad de su mirada que contrastaba con la tibieza de su toque. Cerró los ojos con fuerza lo que produjo que más lagrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y mojaran la piel del demonio. Este bajó la mano hasta la barbilla de ella y la impulsó hacia arriba para que lo mirara a la cara antes de hablarle.

—No lo vale.

Kagome abrió más los ojos y parpadeó atónita ante las palabras de Sesshomaru. Lo único que pudo hacer fue hipar un poco y apretar los labios con fuerza para detener los sollozos.

Sesshomaru lo detestaba, detestaba el sonido que ella producía al llorar, y el que ella llorara. Pero, sobre todo, detestaba que esas lágrimas las siguiera causando el idiota de su hermano. No era la primera vez que le causaba rabia, pero esta vez la sensación se multiplicaba. Alejó la mano de ella, ahora húmeda por las lágrimas y se observó la palma con detenimiento. Cuando ella lloraba, él podía sentir el olor a sal en el aire; pero en aquel entonces, le era casi imposible, por lo que acercó la mano a sus labios y pasó la punta de la lengua sobre ella. Salado, como se imaginaba. Era la primera vez que sentía el sabor del agua que corría por los ojos de un humano. Él no recordaba haber llorado en toda su vida, ni haber visto a ningún otro demonio hacerlo, tan solo Jaken, pero jamás se había detenido a preguntarle algo tan trivial como el sabor de las lágrimas.

Alzó la vista a ella que intentaba limpiarse el rostro con el dorso de las mangas de su blusa azul. Se veía tan indefensa, tan patética, pero a pesar de eso, no le disgustaba ver esa imagen de ella, es más, él podía incluso compartir el dolor que ella experimentaba en ese momento. Y sentía la necesidad de ayudarla como fuera. Volvió a alzar la vista hacia su hermano y la sacerdotisa que seguían fundidos en un abrazo y hablándose entre sí.

—Vámonos de aquí—dijo finalmente para alejarla de ellos y para que pudiera apaciguarse.

Ella asintió y de inmediato comenzaron a caminar hacia la dirección contraria, lado a lado, como lo habían hecho ya una vez, a paso lento, melancólico, y en completo silencio.

Sabía que ellos eran la razón por la cual ella había estado sufriendo esa noche que le había salvado la vida, lo que había escrito en su diario no era mentira. Nada de lo que estaba ahí había sido inventado, ella había escrito desde lo más profundo de sus sentimientos. Todo, incluso lo que había escrito sobre él era verdad. En aquel entonces se le cruzó por la cabeza si ella había comenzado a escribir en otro diario, y de ser así ¿había escrito sobre él, sobre lo que ocurrió aquella vez en la mansión?

—Lo siento—hipó Kagome y sonrió amargamente sin mirarlo.

—¿Por qué lo sientes? —indagó él un poco desconcertado por la disculpa.

—No me gusta que me vean así.

—No debes disculparte—respondió él como si no le importara.

—Seguramente debes pensar que soy una idiota—agregó con amargura.

Y es que de verdad ahora le importaba un poco más lo que Sesshomaru pensara de ella. Desde aquella vez que había descubierto la existencia del lazo entre ellos, se había preguntado muchas veces qué pensaba él de ella ¿Seguía viéndola como una tonta, una ingenua humana? Y ahora que él la había encontrado en un estado tan humillante, llorando por las migajas de amor de Inuyasha, sentía que no le quedaba más dignidad y que él seguramente pensaba lo peor de ella.

—No eres una idiota—la corrigió él con la vista al frente—, en todo caso, mi hermano es el idiota.

Kagome se ruborizó un poco. No esperaba oír tal acusación viniendo de los labios de Sesshomaru, pero decidió no pensar demasiado al respecto. Al igual que antes, volvía a sentirse incómodo caminar junto a un youkai tan imponente e intimidante como Sesshomaru. Pero esta vez, había algo diferente en él, como si el Sesshomaru al que estaba acostumbrada a tratar fuera distinto, como si una luz en su interior se hubiera encendido. Esa expresión de desdén y superioridad ya no estaba, ahora solo se mantenía serio. Pero lo que ella no sabía es que la aparente seriedad del demonio era para ocultar el resto de los sentimientos que lo estaban inundando desde que la había encontrado llorando: confusión, tristeza, enojo. Todo mezclándose y convergiendo en una nube de confusión.

—Esa mujer… es tu reencarnación ¿verdad? —preguntó Sesshomaru para calmar el silencio, una vez que ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos del claro.

—Si… ella murió hace muchísimo tiempo, pero una bruja logró traer su alma a la vida utilizándome.

—¿Solo su alma?

Ella asintió.

—Es un cuerpo de barro.

—Ya veo… —Sesshomaru alzó la vista al cielo despejado y cubierto de estrellas— con que mi hermano va detrás de un recipiente.

Kagome frunció el ceño.

—No es un recipiente, si su alma está dentro de él, el cuerpo no será el mismo, pero es ella, no en carne y hueso, pero su personalidad, sus recuerdos… todo lo demás le pertenece —dijo con un cierto tono de molestia—. Tal vez no sea el cuerpo, pero siempre y cuando el alma esté intacta, entonces seguirá siendo Kikyo. Y lo que Inuyasha en verdad busca… es revivir el pasado.

Sesshomaru guardó silencio y la observó con atención. Ella también lo miró para luego esquivar la vista ¿Por qué la miraba tan fijamente? ¿Acaso había sonado demasiado impertinente en su respuesta? La verdad es que no podía soportar verlos juntos, pero tampoco podía permitir que juzgaran el accionar de Inuyasha teniendo en cuenta todo lo que ambos habían sufrido por culpa de Naraku… ellos solo buscaban ser felices, o volver a saborear esa felicidad que una vez habían sentido juntos ¿No era eso ya suficientemente triste?

Cuando el demonio a su lado abrió la boca para hablar, ella temía que la juzgara por sus palabras o que ahora sí admitiera que era una idiota, por lo que esperó por sus palabras de forma apacible.

—¿Por qué…—comenzó con el ceño levemente fruncido— eres tan… comprensiva? Creí que eso te causaba dolor.

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa, ¿comprensiva? ¿Sesshomaru la consideraba comprensiva? y esa forma de mirarla la incomodaba mucho más que si optaba por ignorarla mostrándose frío. Había algo en sus ojos como si dos fuerzas estuvieran chocando para permitirse gobernar en ellos, la frialdad de su mirada por momentos se apaciguaba y por momentos retornaba ¿Qué estaba sucediendo en su interior?

—Pues… no estoy siendo egoísta— ella respondió con una triste sonrisa— a veces, prefiero enfrentar mis problemas y… solo así puedo sentirme más fuerte, puedo superarlos. Ignorar lo que me sucede tan solo me traerá más dolor.

Sesshomaru la observó pensativo, luego asintió apenas comprendiendo el punto. Afrontar lo que causa temor la hacía más fuerte… ¿esa era la clave?

—¿Entonces, te sientes más fuerte después de enfrentarlos?

Ella asintió.

—A veces sí, aunque hay cosas que son más difícil de aceptar que otras— respondió. Estaba hablando desde lo profundo de su ser. Sabía que Inuyasha solo buscaba revivir lo que una vez lo había hecho feliz y no podía culparlo por eso, ella había llegado tarde a su vida y no había forma de remediarlo. Y ella… ella solo buscaba el amor de Inuyasha, pero no iba a tenerlo jamás, o si lograba tenerlo, serían solo migajas de lo que quedaba para Kikyo. Alzó la vista a Sesshomaru, ¿Qué había de él? ¿Podría comprender lo que ella estaba diciéndole? No creía que él hubiera experimentado algo parecido en su vida. A pesar de ello, decidió preguntárselo, algo que no hubiera hecho en ningún otro momento de la poca relación que tenían, pero ahora que sabía que algo existía entre ellos, una extraña conexión, no podía permanecer en silencio por mucho más tiempo— ¿Y tú… qué buscas? ¿Por qué… estás aquí, Sesshomaru?

Él se paralizó. No esperaba recibir una pregunta tan directa como esa. No iba a decirle que había llegado hasta allí solo para poder visitarla como hacía de vez en cuando, pero por alguna razón, verla así lo obligó a revelarse ante ella. Creyó que de esa manera podría distraerla de eso que tanto dolor le causaba. Había intentado alejarla del dolor, pero no sabía si le agradaba lo que estaba obteniendo a cambio.

—Supongo que por la misma razón que tú.

—¿Entonces buscabas a alguien?

Hubo un silencio sepulcral. Sesshomaru ladeó la cabeza hacia la joven ¿Acaso no era obvio para ella? Imaginó que no, que tal vez, como ella acababa de percatarse de la presencia del hilo, no estaba sufriendo los mismos efectos que él y, por ende, no estaba al tanto de la tortura que a él lo carcomía. Sabía que ya no podía seguir ocultando algo cuya existencia ya se notaba a leguas: ella sabía del hilo, pero lo que necesitaba saber era… por lo que él estaba pasando.

—A ti —murmuró finalmente, bajo la vista a su mano y se observó el dedo meñique— tal vez sea momento de que yo también afronte mis problemas.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

¡Al fin he regresado!

Quiero comenzar pidiéndoles disculpas por haberme tardado tanto tiempo, pero estuve pasando por muchos problemas personales y por época de parciales y la verdad es que no me sobraba demasiado tiempo para escribir. Tengo que admitir que también este capítulo me llevó una eternidad, si bien estaba planeado en mi cabeza, me resultó muy difícil pasarlo a palabras, las escenas entre Kagome y Sesshomaru me resultan tan complejas de escribir… principalmente porque, como ya he dicho, quiero respetar el carácter de Sesshomaru al momento de interactuar con Kagome y que lentamente se vaya moldeando. (Para que se hagan una idea de lo que me costó escribirla, tengo que admitir que me tomó cuatro días (cuando lo máximo siempre es dos) y la necesidad de hacer un dibujo de la escena —sí, dibujar escenas me ayuda a armarlas mejor, como último recurso—, pero escribí muchas escenas que decidí recortar para el capítulo siguiente, por lo que la buena noticia es que el próximo capítulo estará saliendo muy pronto).

Gracias por sus reviews y por las cosas lindas que me escriben, me hace muy feliz leer lo que opinan de la historia, sean criticas positivas o negativas, porque me ayuda a mejorar y a ponerle más atención a más aspectos de la historia.

PD: si les interesa saber el dibujo de la escena que hice, estará subido a mi página de Deviantart (es un boceto, no esperen nada demasiado elaborado). Pueden encontrarme por mi mismo nombre de Fanfiction: Starebelle.

¡Muchas gracias y que tengan una linda semana!


	10. Desprendimiento

Capítulo 10: Desprendimiento

Kagome lo miró sin poder responder una palabra. Se le había secado la boca y tan solo movía los labios para decir algo pero nada salía de ellos. Una de sus manos viajó hasta su negra cabellera y la acarició con nerviosismo a medida que su mente trataba de procesar lo que sus oidos acababan de captar ¿A ella? ¿La buscaba a ella?

Estaba segura de que él podía oir los rápidos latidos del corazón de la joven, y así era puesto que los labios delicados de Sesshomaru se torcieron en lo que parecía una mueca de burla. Él parecía no haberse inmutado en lo más minimo por lo que había dicho, como si no comprendiera el significado que sus propias palabras causaban en aquella humana. Los ojos de Kagome viajaron hasta la mano del demonio, se sonrojó y alejó la vista con rapidez. Era el hilo ¿cierto? ¿Acaso él estaba recordando el hilo rojo que… los unía? La temperatura de su cuerpo aumentó y la inundó por completo. Para él parecía todo tan normal… o eso aparentaba en el exterior, pero… para ella no era normal caminar del lado de un youkai que hacía poco había descubierto que era su otra mitad.

—La verdad es que yo no quise esto—murmuró Sesshomaru volviendo la vista a su mano con una voz que denotaba cierta amargura— esta conexión me debilita cada día que pasa… jamás me hubiera imaginado que me pasaría tampoco, pero lamentablemente estamos unidos.

La joven no lo miraba, tenía la vista clavada al frente y el cabello largo y negro creaba una capa oscura entre ambos. No podía encontrar las palabras para responderle y sentía que si lo hacía, se enredaría con su propia lengua y terminaría tartamudeando. Optó por mantenerse en silencio mientras seguían caminando, pero haciéndole notar que estaba escuchándolo con atención.

—Tu me salvaste la vida, por eso se creó este lazo.

Sesshomaru se detuvo y ella también, un par de pasos más adelante. Ella se giró con lentitud como si temiera mirarlo a la cara, estaba hirviendo de vergüenza e incomodidad. Al mismo tiempo no podía caber en su mente lo que Sesshomaru estaba haciendo ¿Estaba confesándole lo que ella ya sabía?

—Yo… lo lamento—murmuró Kagome apenas observándolo por debajo de sus largas pestañas— pero yo no me arrepiento de esto.

Sesshomaru alzó una ceja. Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado.

—¡Q-Quiero decir… q-que si tuviera la oportunidad de volver a salvarte la vida l-lo haría! No s-sabía que esto ocurriría… pero aun asi seria inevitable.

—Inevitable… —murmuró Sesshomaru y ladeó la cabeza pensativo.

Realmente no se había detenido a pensar eso. No creía en el destino en lo absoluto, pero ahora que era innegable que el destino de ambos estaba unido, tal vez si habría una pizca de posibilidad en lo que ella decía ¿Podría su padre haber evitado el final que le esperaba?

—Entonces… ¿me desprecias por esto?

Sesshomaru se mantuvo en silencio.

Kagome se detuvo, él caminó unos pasos más y se detuvo también para luego voltearse y observarla directamente a esos ojos grandes, temerosos de escuchar esa confesión que se avecinaba ¿Acaso temía oir que él la odiaba? ¿Por qué? ¿acaso él era lo último a lo que ella se estaba aferrando en aquel momento?

Los ojos del demonio la escrutaron durante unos eternos segundos mientras consideraba la respuesta a aquella pregunta ¿Realmente la detestaba por eso? Si, si la detestaba, y mucho… pero en el pasado. Hacía semanas que hubiera deseado destrozarla pedazo por pedazo para poder vengarse de lo que ella le había hecho sin saberlo. Pero ahora, a medida que se iba hundiendo cada vez en lo más profundo del pozo hasta donde el lazo lo había arrastrado, ya no se sentía tan seguro de lo que sentía hacia lo que les había sucedido… era como si hubiera comprendido su situación actual. La aceptaba, pero aun más que eso: sentía que gracias a aquella conexión que tenían, ya no se sentía solo.

Optó por no responderle y siguió caminando. Kagome frunció el seño y comenzó a seguirlo dando zancadas.

—¡Ey, te hice una pregunta, es muy imprudente de tu parte darle la espalda a la gente así como así!—comenzó a reprocharle, pero al ver que él seguía ignorándola, perdido en sus propios pensamientos (aunque Kagome pensaba que la estaba ignorando deliberadamente), se acercó más y alzó una de sus manos para sujetarlo de la manga de su atuendo— ¡Te dije que no me ignores…!

Pero en cuanto a la mano de la joven le quedaban unos pocos centímetros para alcanzar a tocar la blanca túnica de Sesshomaru, este se volteó con rapidez y sujetó la mano de Kagome con firmeza. Su agarre fue tan repentino y brusco que ella palideció y lo observó con sus enormes ojos oscuros llenos de sobresalto. Sesshomaru le devolvió la mirada, sería más débil, pero sus reflejos seguían funcionándole por el momento. El demonio bajó la vista a la mano de la joven: su piel se sentía cálida y suave. Le molestaba que fuera tan pequeña y delicada, tan cálida mientras la suya la sentía tan helada. Le molestaba tenerla tan cerca. Le molestaba el peso de su mirada puesta en él. Le molestaba gustarle el tacto con su piel.

Apretó los dientes con fuerza y también tensó el agarre de su mano. Le gustaba, no podía evitarlo… le gustaba lo que estaba sintiendo. Cuando ella exhaló un suave quejido de dolor, aminoró el agarre hasta soltarla.

—Perdón—murmuró Sesshomaru tan apenas que Kagome tuvo que leer sus labios.

Ella se sobó la mano y suspiró con pesadez.

—Eso significa que me aborreces…

—No.

Ella lo observó sorprendida.

—¿No me desprecias por lo que hice? ¿No acabas de decir que por esta conexión te hace cada vez más débil?

—Sigue siendo un no.

Ella lo observó consternada. No se hubiera imaginado jamás esa respuesta por más que muy en el interior de su ser deseara que así fuera. Terminó por asentír con la cabeza sintiéndose un tanto anonadada y bajó la vista hacia la mano que Sesshomaru acababa de sujetarle. Otra vez había vuelto a sentir esa sensación embriagadora al tocar su piel. Sabía que no podría resistirlo más si seguían tocándose: la piel de un demonio debía ser embriagadora, de eso no cabía duda, mucho más cuando se trataba de un demonio tan atractivo como Sesshomaru.

—Gracias—murmuró ella acariciándose la mano. Cuando se percató de que él no le había quitado la vista de encima, se sonrojó y llevó lambas manos tras la espalda.

Sesshomaru solo exhaló un leve "Hn" y siguió caminando. Kagome lo siguió un tramo más en pleno silencio; sin embargo había tantas cosas que ansiaba preguntarle… ansiaba saber qué es exactamente lo que pensaba y sentía Sesshomaru de la situación por la que ambos estaban pasando y sacarle un poco de esa información era como intentar exprimir una fruta que todavía no había madurado. Sesshomaru era tan reservado que cualquier pregunta indebida no sería respondida, o lo haría a medias.

—¿Por qué te debilita?—preguntó ella para romper el silencio.

— El humano demuestra ser más poderoso y eso debilita al demonio… porque en las reglas de la naturaleza la presa jamás salva al depredador— respondió él con calma, ya había asimilado su destino.

—Es muy tonto pensar así.

Sesshomaru la observó por el rabillo del ojo.

—¡No es que tu seas un tonto! —se atajó —pero… no tiene sentido alguno. Yo no te considero un depredador y yo no me veo como tu presa.

Una pequeña mueca se formó en los labios de Sesshomaru.

—Lo se.

Ella no le temía como los demás. Ella era una humana diferente, tal vez digna de estar al otro extremo del hilo. Si, de todas las humanas que podrían haberle concecido un tiempo más de vida, Kagome era la más indicada.

Llegaron casi hasta el claro en el que sus amigos se encontraban y Sesshomaru se detuvo. Ella alzó la vista a la luz rojiza que provenía del fuego que lentamente se estaba consumiendo y asintió, luego miró al demonio y le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por cierto, tu voz suena raro —agregó.

Él se heló ¿Quién más iba a recalcárselo? No sonaba raro, tan solo un poco ronco, nada más de qué preocuparse tanto. Aunque… debía admitir que por alguna extraña razón algo le estaba causando problemas tanto en su olfato como en el habla y no deseaba admitirlo, pero era muy probable de que se estuviera enfermando por primera vez en su vida.

—No hay nada raro con mi voz —trató de esquivarla.

Ella asintió sin intenciones de contradecirlo. Pero antes de marcharse por completo, se sacó la bufanda que llevaba alrededor del cuello y se la entregó. Sesshomaru la observó ceñudo y no la tomó.

—Es para que te resguarde un poco del frío y no empeores—le comentó Kagome y le acercó más la prenda para que la tomara.

Sesshomaru exhaló un "Hm" y finalmente la tomó. Sus garras se cerraron alrededor de la bufanda azul pero no se la colocó de la forma en la que ella la estaba usando.

—Gracias—murmuró Kagome y se marchó hacia el claro donde todos dormían.

Él bajó la vista a la bufanda: poseía un olor a ella tan fuerte que incluso con sus sentidos debilitados podía oler. Decidió que lo mejor sería no utilizarla, sino guardársela asi como se había guardado el diario que ya con el pasar del tiempo había perdido la fragancia a esa humana. Aquella prenda sería otra tortura que ansiaba tener entre sus manos.

* * *

—¿Cuándo nos iremos? —preguntó Rin tras un bostezo.

Hacía más de una semana que se quedaban en la cabaña. Parecía que su viaje se había visto interrumpido por el fuerte clima nevado que se cernía al otro lado de la ventana. Sesshomaru no respondió nada ante las quejas de la niña, estaba demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención, por lo que fue Jaken que le respondió.

—¡El amo Sesshomaru es quien decide cuando nos iremos, niña! Afuera el temporal no nos dejará avanzar mucho más.

Rin bufó y Kohaku intentó entretenerla con algunos juegos que él solía practicar en su aldea cuando estaba aburrido. Jaken se sentó en una esquina a mirar la fogata en el centro de la habitación sin dirigirle la palabra a su amo. Le molestaba mucho saber que estaba pensando en esa humana, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer. Enojarse con él empeoraría las cosas y sabía lo que le ocurriría si se ponía en contra de ella… quería todavía conservar la cabeza unida al resto del cuerpo.

Sesshomaru, por su lado, no se había mejorado del estado gripal en el que se encontraba y no quería preocupar a nadie por ello tampoco. Intentaba mantenerlo bastante oculto: no hablaba casi nada, soportaba la urgencia de estornudar y cuando sentía que se le imposibilitaba respirar, salía a respirar el aire helado de la noche principalmente cuando el resto dormía.

Esa misma noche también lo hizo, esperó hasta que todos se acomodaran para dormir y con los primeros ronquidos de Jaken se puso de pie y salió a llenar sus pulmones de aire para poder respirar con un poco más de facilidad. Sin embargo, su olfato no hacía más que disminuir.

De repente, un movimiento entre los árboles llamó su atención y se enderezó para poder observar con más detenimiento. La sombra parecía desear que él se percatara de su presencia puesto que se siguió escabullendo suavemente entre los árboles como una suave briza. El demonio le echó un rápido vistazo al grupo, los tres permanecían sumidos en un profundo sueño, incluso Ah-Un.

La única luz provenía desde la llama dentro de la cabaña, pero la oscuridad no era problema para sus ojos. Dio unos cuantos pasos hasta donde había visto la sombra, los pies se le hundían en la nieve fresca y helada, y copos de nieve le caían sobre la coronilla. Entornó un poco la vista para divisar bien a su asechador puesto que el olfato no le estaba funcionando. A pesar de ello, no era un iluso y sabía bien de quien se trataba. Cuando un suave viento comenzó a soplar a su alrededor, Sesshomaru endureció su semblante.

—¿Qué estás buscando, Kagura?

La mujer demonio sonrió entre las sombras, luego dio un par de pasos hacia adelante revelando su figura ante la difusa luz del fuego que provenía de la ventana detrás de Sesshomaru. Los ojos rojos de la creación de Naraku lo observaban con cierta malicia, pero a la vez, él sabía que detrás de esa mirada distante ella escondía algo más, algo que hasta cierto punto lo incomodaba.

—¿Cómo has estado, Sesshomaru?

—¿Acaso vienes a por Kohaku? —preguntó y señaló la cabaña con la cabeza.

—Kohaku no me interesa en lo absoluto, aunque a Naraku sí—respondió ella encogiéndose de hombros—pero tú sabes que yo no sigo órdenes de Naraku por el simple hecho de obedecerlo.

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada.

—¿A qué vienes entonces?

Kagura bajó la vista a su abanico con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios rojo carmesí. Su cabeza también estaba cubierta de nieve y contrastaba perfectamente con el negro oscuro de su cabellera.

—Sabes, Sesshomaru… presencié todo aquel día en el castillo—murmuró.

La sangre del demonio perro se heló y abrió los ojos sumamente sorprendido. No había contado con la presencia de Kagura aquel día. Es más, creía que ella no se encontraba allí al momento del ataque puesto que ni siquiera había aparecido, de haber estado cerca (él creyó), Naraku la hubiera enviado a atacarlos.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de él, Kagura prosiguió:

—Si, creería que estas en un grave problema en el que jamás imaginé que un demonio como tú pudiera meterse ¿Cómo es que caíste tan bajo, Sesshomaru? —preguntó mientras jugueteaba con la punta de la tela de su abanico.

Sesshomaru cerró ambas manos en puño y las apretó con fuerza.

—Nada de lo que me suceda es de tu interés ¿Acaso vienes a sacar provecho de algo?

Ella parpadeó y se apresuró a negar con la cabeza.

—En lo más mínimo. Debes saber que yo no soy tu enemiga, Sesshomaru. Si lo fuera, Naraku ya se habría enterado de todo y sería él quien estaría ideando la mejor forma de aprovecharse de lo que está sucediéndote—murmuró con una sonrisa, luego se acercó un poco más a él—. Pero no. Yo estoy de tu lado, Sesshomaru, y lo que más deseo en esta vida es mi libertad… y tú eres la llave.

Kagura parecía hablar desde lo profundo de su ser puesto que los ojos rojos comenzaron a brillarle mientras decía estas palabras. Ambas manos sujetaron el abanico con firmeza sobre su pecho.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie—respondió él, tajante.

—¿Estás seguro de eso? —preguntó alzando una ceja—. EL lazo que tienes con esa humana te debilitará cada vez más como un veneno y llegará el momento en el que tengas las mismas debilidades que un humano… ¿Cómo planeas derrotar a Naraku entonces? La maldición que esa mujer te echó el día en el que decidió salvar tu vida no se romperá así de fácil… mucho menos al ver cómo es que te dejas llevar por esos sentimientos humanos que parecen estar aflorando de ti—agregó con una risa sarcástica, lo que irritó al demonio que le mostró los dientes— y a mí no me conviene en lo más mínimo que tu mueras, Sesshomaru. Por lo que he venido aquí a ofrecerte mi ayuda para liberarte de esa maldición que los humanos apodan tan dulcemente "el hilo rojo".

—Ni siquiera lo pienses —escupió Sesshomaru, esta vez con voz amenazante y entre gruñidos— yo mismo me encargaré de mi situación, por lo que voy a pedirte que te mantengas fuera de asuntos que no te conciernen.

—Lamentablemente, repito, no me conviene que te debilites así, Sesshomaru—respondió ella con tranquilidad y rio por lo bajo—tan solo mírate, esa voz, esa nariz roja que tienes… jamás he visto que un demonio puro se resfríe.

El corazón de Sesshomaru se detuvo por un segundo ante las palabras de Kagura, luego él volvió a apretar los puños y enterró las garras en las manos mientras maldecía por dentro. A pesar de eso, no llegó a decir una palabra puesto que ella se quitó la pluma blanca de su pelo y la lanzó al aire para aumentar su tamaño. Se subió a ella y se alejó de él con lentitud antes de que él perdiera los estribos.

—¡Tan solo estate atento, pronto me lo agradecerás, Sesshomaru!—le dijo a modo de despedida.

Sesshomaru tuvo deseos de ir tras ella. Pero, ¿qué es lo que Kagura se traía entre manos? ¿Ayudarlo? ¿Cómo? Lo único que se le vino a la mente fue poner a Kagome en peligro y crear la atmósfera perfecta para que él pudiera salvarle la vida en el momento adecuado ¿Sería justo? ¿O terminaría resultando inservible como la vez en la que él mismo quiso quitarse la maldición de encima esperando hasta que Kagome estuviera realmente en peligro para salvarle la vida?

Exhaló un largo suspiro de rabia y alzó la vista al cielo oscuro preguntándose qué demonios debería hacer en aquel entonces ¿Pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, velando por un futuro posible peligro que pudiera acecharla? Alzó una mano y se masajeó la sien sintiéndose irritado y maldiciendo a aquella abominación producida por Naraku.

Sí, era su culpa, él se había descuidado y ella había descubierto su nuevo punto débil.

* * *

Despues de que cada uno tuvo su propio encuentro con su otra mitad, Kagome e Inuyasha parecieron disminuir la tensión entre sí, lo cual relajó bastante la atmósfera a su alrededor y a sus amigos. Sin embargo, Sango, Miroku y Shippo parecieron notar que algo raro ocurría con Kagome puesto que ahora ella también solía absentarse justo después de Inuyasha cuando creía que todos dormían. El primero en percatarse fue Miroku, pero prefirió tan solo comunicárselo a Sango y no decir nada al respecto de sus sospechas ni a Inuyasha ni a la misma Kagome

La verdad era que Kagome y Sesshomaru se veían ciertas noches cuando Inuyasha se ausentaba para verse con Kikyo. Pero los encuentros entre la sacerdotisa y el youkai eran muchísimo más breves y sus charlas eran apenas serias.

Sin embargo, esa noche Inuyasha se mantenía inquieto. Sentía una presencia a su alrededor que lo incomodaba y no paraba de olfatear el aire y de moverse incómodamente en su lugar. Sus amigos lo interrogaron por su extraña conducta pero él solo respondió que no podía explicarlo. Más tarde, cuando todos habían terminado de comer, se levantó preparado para marcharse.

—Voy a inspeccionar los alrededores.

—¿Hay rastros de Kikyo? —preguntó Kagome distraídamente, lo cual sorprendio a Inuyasha que se sonrojó con levedad pero luego negó con la cabeza y siguió su camino.

Sango le dio un codazo a Kagome y ella le sonrió apenas.

Inuyasha caminó durante unos minutos, de a momentos girando para comprobar que nadie lo seguía. Una vez que se encontró lo suficientemente lejos del grupo y cerca del objetivo que había estado siguiendo, se detuvo en seco y alzó la cabeza a la copa de los árboles.

—Supongo que no rebelaste tu aroma para mí solo por error, así que escupe lo que quieras decirme y vete de una vez.

Su hermano descendió con agilidad de uno de los árboles frente a él y se irguió para observarlo con sequedad creando al instante una barrera invisible ante ambos. Se limpió la nieve restante de los hombros y del cabello antes de hablarle.

—Es una sorpresa encontrarte tan cerca, hermano, creería que me estas siguiendo los pasos.

Inuyasha le lanzó una mirada de hielo, qué descarado era en verdad.

—Créeme que lo que menos quiero en este momento es tenerte cerca…—gruñó Inuyasha mientras lo calaba con la mirada— ¿Otra vez vienes a por Kagome? No te creas que no me he dado cuenta de que eres tú el que viene cada tanto. Serás bueno ocultando tu aroma pero puedo oler rastros tuyos en ella.

Tal acusación tomó al youkai por sorpresa. Él tan solo entornó la vista dorada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza. Negarlo no iba a llevarlo a nada, en realidad. En aquel entonces tuvo que admitir para sus adentros que su comportamiento estaba resultando bastante descuidado. No podía dejar que más personas descubrieran lo que tanto había estado ocultando durante semanas, sino meses. Apretó las manos en puño y desvió la mirada de él al momento de responder.

—No vine a eso, en todo caso, vine a verte a ti.

—¿A mí? —Inuyasha rio— ¿Para qué? ¿Para pedírmela prestada? ¿Para que busque a Naraku por ti?

—¡Ya es suficiente! —rugió Sesshomaru perdiendo los estribos por las acusaciones heridas de Inuyasha, desenvainó su espada y se lanzó contra su hermano apresándolo contra uno de los árboles tras sí y presionando Tokiyin contra su cuello. Inuyasha no tuvo tiempo si quiera de sacar su propia espada para defenderse, por lo que le mostró los colmillos en forma de amenaza— escúchame, Inuyasha… Kagome está en un serio peligro y necesito que estés con ella la mayor parte del tiempo posible, de lo contrario algo podría sucederle.

—¿A qué te refieres…? —murmuró su hermano y entrecerró los ojos con rabia—¿En qué lio la metiste ahora?

—En ninguno—gruñó él y presionó la espada con más fuerza contra su cuello para que no se moviera— tan solo haz lo que te estoy pidiendo una vez en tu miserable vida.

—¿Acaso no vas a decirme de qué tengo que protegerla? ¿No es que te preocupa tanto?

Sesshomaru volvió a gruñir por el comportamiento tan infantil de Inuyasha y se alejó de él guardando Tokiyin con un rápido ademán o de lo contrario terminaría por cortarle el cuello. Ya le había dejado una marca oscura en la piel que amenazaba con abrirse y sangrar. Inuyasha se sobó la parte dañada y le dirigió otra mirada recelosa.

—¿Qué demonios sucede entre Kagome y tú?

—Eso es algo que no te interesa—refunfuñó su hermano ya colmado de él.

—¿Qué no me interesa? —Inuyasha se veía confundido, por supuesto que al ser un hombre mitad bestia nunca comprendería los asuntos que aquejaban a los demonios puros—. Por supuesto, te paseas alrededor de mi Kagome y luego pretendes que no me sienta invadido.

Su hermano le lanzó otra mirada severa. Quiso reírse sarcásticamente por la forma en la que se refería a la humana, pero prefirió guardarse los comentarios al respecto.

—Mira, a cambio de que cumplas con lo que pido, prometo mantenerme lo más lejos de ella como pueda.

—Me parece bastante bien—murmuró su hermano con sequedad— Además, Siempre la he protegido ¿Ahora vienes a decirme lo que tengo que hacer?

Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza mientras se acomodaba el cabello alborotado detrás de las orejas.

—A veces me pregunto si en algún momento llegarás a crecer.

—¿Para ser como tú? Ya quisieras—se mofó Inuyasha— mantente lejos de Kagome o la próxima vez juro que vas a lamentarlo—culminó con una amenaza. Luego dio media vuelta y se marchó de allí. Por sorpresa, y lo que resultaba bastante inusual de su parte, Inuyasha no había ido a aquel lugar a pelear, sino que había acudido por curiosidad y para calmar un poco su orgullo herido. Él sabía que Kagome se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos pero no sabía qué hacer para retenerla.

Su hermano se perdió de vista con mucha rapidez. Sesshomaru aprovechó la soledad del bosque para permitirse estornudar una vez más, siendo lo más silencioso posible para que la fina audición de su hermano no lo escuchara. Después, volvió a ganar la compostura y se dispuso a saltar nuevamente a la copa de los árboles y regresar a la cabaña donde se refugian los demás (bastante lejos de aquel lugar, cabe decir). Pero cuando estaba a punto de perderse entre el follaje blanco que decoraba los árboles, sus ojos dorados se cruzaron con unos ojos oscuros que lo observaba desde un lugar distinto del que se había marchado su hermano segundo atrás.

El cuerpo se le heló por completo por lo que no pudo marcharse de aquel lugar como había deseado hacer. Algo más fuerte que él lo estaba sujetando al suelo, como si se tratara de un imán. No pudo tampoco despegar la vista de ella, si bien sus instintos le gritaban que huyera, que se alejara de ella lo más pronto posible para evitar ponerla en peligro, sus pies seguían fijos al suelo y su mirada puesta en ella.

—Sesshomaru…—murmuró ella y se adelantó un poco entre los árboles, él no respondió una palabra ¿Acaso ella había escuchado la conversación que había tenido con Inuyasha?

Él endureció el semblante de inmediato.

—¿Qué quieres?

Kagome parpadeó aturdida por la respuesta tan distante, sin embargo, se acercó a él un poco más como era de costumbre ya.

—Seguí a Inuyasha por si necesitaba ayuda...

Por primera vez en su vida, Sesshomaru dio un paso atrás, pero no pudo más que eso, su cuerpo se sentía como el hielo, su vista estaba fija en esa mujer y el corazón le latía desbocado. Durante tanto tiempo se le había cruzado por la cabeza el volver a hablarle, escuchar su voz era como miel para sus oídos y creía que estaba a punto de enloquecer.

Kagome alzó una de sus manos hacia él acortando la distancia que los separaba. Él no movió ni siquiera un músculo, pero seguía sintiéndose helado, mucho más cuando la tibia palma de la mujer se posó sobre su mejilla. Ella abrió un poco más los ojos.

El toque de ella le ardía en la piel, pero no se movió ni le apartó la mano. Ella entreabrió los labios para decir algo, pero volvió a cerrarlos, un color rosado le inundó el rostro.

—Tienes fiebre.

Sesshomaru parpadeó un poco desconcertado, se había quedado sin habla ¿Qué demonios le pasaba? ¿Por qué se estaba comportando así? Quiso huir del lugar nuevamente ante la profunda incomodidad que estaba sintiendo, pero era imposible. Simplemente esa fuerza de quedarse parado frente a ella como un idiota lo estaba colmando sabiendo que lo que debía hacer era alejarse.

—Estas muy caliente ¿Tienes frío?

Asintió un poco, sí, tenía el cuerpo helado y se sentía bastante desmejorado desde esa tarde. Recordó los efectos del veneno de Naraku, pero nada se le parecía, no había dolor más que en su cabeza, tampoco sentía que los sentidos le fallaban, exceptuando el olfato ¿Qué era estas nuevas sensaciones entonces? Recordó las palabras de Kagura hacía unos minutos antes de que él saliera disparado hacia ese lugar a avisarle a Inuyasha sobre el supuesto peligro que ahora Kagura representaba para Kagome: ella había dicho… "resfriado" ¿Sería acaso eso que aquejaba a Rin de vez en tanto? Era la primera vez que a él le ocurría eso, y jamás se hubiera imaginado que a él lo aquejaría…

¿Eran estas entonces las implicaciones del hilo? ¿Se estaba volviendo tan débil como un humano? ¿Pronto perdería sus poderes y su mortalidad también?

Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse y le apartó la mano. No podía permitir eso, sabía que se había dejado llevar por mucho tiempo y por mucho tiempo sintió una grata satisfacción de hacer lo que el destino le estaba dictando. Pero ¿a qué precio? Debía cortar la poca relación que tenía con esa mujer pero el método de Kagura no era preciso, no iba a funcionar.

Tenía que huir, definitivamente. Tenía que desprenderse de ella, arrancársela de la mente… a ella y a todas las cosas que le recordaban a ella también.

—¿Sesshomaru?— preguntó Kagome cuando él le apartó la mano de un ademán.

—Aléjate— le ordenó él y endureció el semblante.

Ella alzó las cejas sin comprender lo que estaba sucediendo. Exhaló un rápido suspiro y negó con la cabeza todavía sin comprender.

—Estás delirando como aquella noche, por favor, déjame ayudarte, tengo algo que…

—¡No necesito tu ayuda!— gruñó él lo que asustó a la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qu-Qué te sucede…?

—No vine a verte, tampoco esta en mis deseos verte— le reprochó él— así que esfúmate.

Le dolía en lo profundo del pecho, cada palabra que exhalaba intentando reunir todo el desprecio que todavía quedaba hacia ella desde la formación del hilo estaba saliendo a flore.

Había mucho en juego y no podía seguir perdiendo por dejarse llevar por sentimientos humanos.

Rin, Jaken, Kohaku… ellos lo necesitaban, si él se debilitaba… ¿Quién los protegería? ¿Quién se encargaría de Rin? Kagome tenía a Inuyasha para que la protegiera todavía, pero… él no podía darse por vencido, no todavía.

Rebuscó entre sus ropas y extrajo el cuaderno verde que por tanto tiempo se había guardado. Estaba desgastado por las veces que había sido leído y releído por él. Los ojos de la joven se agrandaron al verlo. Su labio inferior temblaba y también sus manos cuando se dirigieron al diario para agarrarlo.

—¿Tú… lo tenías?

Sesshomaru no respondió, ella se sonrojó tanto que su rostro cambió de color repentinamente. También le devolvió la bufanda que ella le había entregado. Los ojos ámbar que la miraban estaban llenos de desprecio y rechazo hacia ella. Todavía no podía creer cómo había sido tan débil, cómo había dejado que su mente se nuble con deseos impropios de un ser como él.

Se daba vergüenza.

—¿Por qué… me das esto?— preguntó ella entornando los ojos, su rostro pronto se ensombreció y mostró una expresión de dolor que él muchas veces había visto.

—Aléjate de mí —le demandó.

Kagome exhaló un quejido y apretó sus pertenencias contra el pecho. Sus ojos brillaban y pronto se asomaron aquellas lágrimas que él solía detestar tanto.

Pero no olían a sal, ya no le afectaba sentir ese aroma en el aire. Si bien verla así —y aún más sabiendo que esta vez él era el causante de esas lágrimas— comenzaba a ablandarle el semblante, prefirió escapar. Dio media vuelta para marcharse, pero una de las manos de Kagome se cerró en torno a la suya con fuerza.

—¡Quiero una explicación!— exclamó Kagome exasperada por la confusión y el dolor del rechazo, del desprecio que Sesshomaru mostraba hacia ella de esa manera tan repentina— ¡Tu me dijiste que yo… que yo era…!

—Es todo un error.

Y desde el comienzo había sido un error. Ella jamás debio ser su otra mitad.

La relación entre humanos y demonios solo trae desgracias.

Se soltó de ella con facilidad y se marchó con rapidez esta vez para que ella no pudiera detenerlo.

En el fondo le dolía lo que estaba haciendo, pero era por su bien, por el bien de Rin…

Y en el fondo, tampoco quería que ella saliera lastimada por las tretas que Kagura le tenía planeadas si él estaba frente a ella.

Camino a la cabaña alzó la vista al cielo surcado de estrellas. Las pequeñas luces que lo iluminaban lo llevaron al encuentro que había tenido con esa humana después de que ella le entregara su prenda azul. No se habían visto mucho después de ese día, pero lo particular de esa noche en particular fue la marca que sus palabras habían dejado en su mente y lo que había comprendido estando a su lado por unos pocos minutos.

Sesshomaru sabía que Kagome apreciaba tener a alguien con quien contar y Kagome sabía que a él le agradaba no sentirse solo. Ambos necesitaban del otro y cada vez era más difícil resistirlo hasta entonces. Cada vez lo atormentaba más permanecer lejos de ella. Pero ya no más, ya no podía seguirse permitiéndolo.

—¿Qué son las estrellas para ti?—preguntó una noche Kagome con la vista perdida en el cielo mientras ambos caminaban bajo él.

—Ancestros que murieron en batalla—respondió Sesshomaru también alzando la vista, el color de las pequeñas luces doradas se reflejaban en sus ojos — ¿Y para los humanos?

—Soles.

Sesshomaru la observó sin decir palabra sin creerle lo que había dicho, o tal vez considerando la concepción humana una ridiculez. Ella le respondió con una tímida sonrisa.

—¿Entonces siempre que muere un demonio… aparece una estrella en el cielo o algo así?

Él asintió.

—Quisiera que el día que muriera también me recordaran eternamente al mirar una estrella— susurró ella más para sí misma que para él.

Sesshomaru no le sacó los ojos ámbar de encima, luego de unos segundos alzó la vista nuevamente al cielo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa.

—Por supuesto.

Él la recordaría, estuviera o no en una estrella.

Y a pesar de haber tomado la decisión que él consideraba mejor, tampoco lograría olvidarla.

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Lamento nuevamente la tardanza, los que leen mis comentarios al final de los capítulos sabrán que estuve con muchos problemas personales últimamente (y los cuales se vieron agravados estas ultimas semanas por lo que apenas fui capaz de escribir unas pocas líneas al día, verán, no es facil lidiar con todo lo que me está sucediendo en el momento pero hago mi mejor intento para poder terminar cada capitulo n.n'). Lo bueno de todo esto es que no le queda demasiado a este fic (estaba planeando dos o tres capítulos más, seguramente se me extienda más, pero supongo que el tiempo dirá).  
Nuevamente quiero agradecer infinitamente su apoyo, sus reviews y sobre todo su santa paciencia conmigo… ¡muchas gracias a todos!

Starebelle


	11. Libertad

Capitulo 11: Libertad

Una mota blanca apareció en el cielo, a lo lejos, meciéndose con el suave viento de la madrugada. Una niña aguardaba a que el demonio se bajara de la gran pluma que la había transportado hacia el palacio. La niña sostenía un espejo entre sus manos.

Cuando los ojos de Kagura se posaron en Kanna, su corazón se aceleró. Algo andaba mal, tenía un muy mal presentimiento, pero para cuando la niña habló, Kagura supo qué es lo que la estaba aguardando.

—Naraku quiere hablar contigo.

El demonio de ojos rojos suspiró y se bajó de gran pluma que la había transportado de regreso al palacio. Ya se encontraba bastante frustrada, principalmente porque los planes que había organizado para ayudar a Sesshomaru no se habían podido llevar a cabo… él ya no pasaba tiempo cerca de la humana que acompañaba a Inuyasha, y las pocas veces en las que ella sentía una débil presencia de Sesshomaru alrededor y decidía enviar algún demonio a atacar a la humana, eran Inuyasha y su grupo los que se interponían para protegerla, no Sesshomaru.

Ella sabía que Sesshomaru, a pesar de haberse apartado por completo de su lado, la rondaba para asegurarse de que nada le sucediera… pero lo que sorprendía a Kagura era que se tragara las ganas de intervenir y de detener el ataque él mismo. A su vez, ella se aseguraba de no permanecer en el mismo punto durante mucho tiempo o él la terminaría encontrando y tal vez aniquilando ¿No pondría eso fin a la existencia del hilo? Después de todo era ella quien amenazaba la vida de Kagome. Tal vez Sesshomaru no se había percatado todavía, o tal vez ya no le interesaba el asunto.

No, eso era imposible.

—Kagura.

La voz de Naraku se hizo presente justo cuando ella entró en la habitación donde él se encontraba. Los pequeños ojos brillantes pero maliciosos de Naraku se posaron en su creación que sintió una descarga eléctrica recorriéndole la columna. Ella inmediatamente bajó la vista.

—Si.

—¿A dónde has estado yendo tan tarde todos estos días?

Kagura tragó saliva.

—He estado visitando bases de demonios guerreros para reclutarlos como me ha pedido.

Las cejas de Naraku se juntaron.

—Veo que has hecho un trabajo terrible.

Kagura se mantuvo en silencio.

—Ahora dime la verdad— murmuró el demonio y se puso de pie. Kagura dio un paso atrás a medida que él se acercaba a ella.

Que ingenuo de su parte era creer que podría mantener el secreto lejos de Naraku por mucho tiempo. Cerró los ojos con fuerza cuando vio que Naraku introducía la mano dentro de la túnica para extraer el corazón de Kagura envuelto en sombras. Lo presionó con gentileza, ella exhaló un quejido y se sujetó el pecho con dolor.

—Vas a decirme dónde estabas.

Kagura volvió a gemir de dolor antes de exhalar un grito cuando Naraku presionó más fuerte el corazón que sujetaba en la mano. Ella cayó al suelo de rodillas y se sujetó de la túnica de Naraku.

—Por… favor…

Él la observó con desprecio, luego la alzó de un brazo hasta que el rostro de ella estuviera a la misma altura que la de él.

—Hoy es el día en el que volverás a formar parte de mi cuerpo.

Ella abrió los ojos, desesperada, y forcejeó para soltarse. Naraku la sujetó con más fuerza y su mano comenzó a absorberla, ella gritó nuevamente y siguió forcejeando: el dolor era insoportable, sentía que cada parte donde comenzaban a fundirse quemaba como si le hubieran puesto brasas en la piel. Unos tentáculos que brotaron de la muñeca de Naraku comenzaron a enroscarse en el brazo y cuello de Kagura. Ya no podía seguir luchando contra eso… era algo que no podía derrotar… el poder de Naraku era algo… inconcebible.

—Estuve… intentando ayudar a… Sesshomaru.

El avance de los tentáculos se detuvo. Naraku alzó las cejas interesado.

—¿Qué le sucede a Sesshomaru?

Kagura alzó la vista a los ojos de él que brillaban con una malicia solamente propia de cuando escuchaba una sabrosa noticia, en este caso, una noticia que seguramente usaría para su propio beneficio.

No podía evitarlo, y jamás se creyó capaz de entregarle la vida de Sesshomaru a Naraku… pero ya no iba a tener su preciada libertad… jamás la tendría.

Tan solo le quedaría esperar y disfrutar el poco tiempo que le quedaba fuera del cuerpo de ese demonio.

* * *

—¡Señor Sesshomaru… tenga!

La niña de cabello oscuro corrió hasta alcanzar al imponente demonio de cabello largo y blanco que caminaba delante del grupo. La pequeña mano de la niña le extendió una hermosa margarita que él ni siquiera se tomó el trabajo de mirar mientras seguía caminando.

La había ignorado por completo, a ella y a la flor.

Rin se detuvo, Jaken y Kohaku también se detuvieron mirándola boquiabiertos. El pecho de la niña le dolía, había algo extraño en el señor Sesshomaru que no podía evitar notar, era como si su mirada se hubiera endurecido, como si su corazón hubiera creado una coraza alrededor haciéndolo todavía más impenetrable que antes. Si antes les dirigía la palabra de vez en cuando, ahora ya no escuchaba su voz en todo el día. No solo no respondía a las preguntas y las quejas de Jaken, sino que ahora también la ignoraba a ella.

—Rin…—Kohaku se acercó a ella y le rodeó los hombros con un brazo. Ella alzó los ojos al pequeño demonio verde que entornó la vista con tristeza y retomó la caminata siguiendo los pasos de Sesshomaru, ahora ya mucho más adelantado que ellos.

—¿Qué le sucedió tan malo al señor Sesshomaru?—le preguntó Rin a Jaken entre sollozos.

Jaken bajó la vista y negó con la cabeza.

—Es como si… —murmuró Kohaku acariciando el hombro de Rin— le hubieran roto el corazón.

—¡Dímelo Jaken!—lloró ahora Rin.

Jaken volvió a negar con la cabeza y siguió andando.

Rin era demasiado pequeña para comprender. Rin era demasiado pequeña para entender algo que estaba más allá incluso del mismo Sesshomaru. Jaken tampoco sabía a ciencia cierta lo que había ocurrido, tan solo podía especular.

Sesshomaru no solo había tomado la dura decisión de alejarse de Kagome, sino que sabía que el hilo no se cortaría jamás, que continuaría debilitándolo más y más. Y él no quería demostrarlo, no quería mostrarse nunca más débil ante nadie, y aunque sintiera que sus fuerzas no eran las mismas, que ya no era igual de rápido, igual de letal, igual de intimidante, quería seguir aparentándolo por el bien de los suyos.

A pesar de eso, Sesshomaru estaba al tanto de que sus acciones estaban entristeciendo a Rin, pero se sentía entre la espada y la pared. Apretó las manos en puño y alzó la vista al cielo despejado, ya el frio estaba dejándole lugar a la primavera y una cálida brisa los abrazaba arremolinándoles los cabellos.

Si su destino era morir, pues que así fuera, pero no quería que Rin sufriera tampoco por eso… la protegería hasta donde pudiera, pero ya no quería que ella siguiera apegándose a él o el dolor de su muerte sería algo que tal vez ella no podría soportar.

Necesitaba compartir sus inquietudes a pesar de todo, necesitaba un consejo de una vez por todas, necesitaba de alguien que le dijera cual era el mejor camino para tomar porque a este punto, él creía que no había ruta que tomar.

* * *

El viento soplaba con fuerza a esa altura. La estola que colgaba del hombro de Sesshomaru se dejaba llevar por el viento así también como su largo cabello. Los ojos dorados del demonio se posaron lentamente en la imponente figura que descansaba frente a él con las fauces abiertas como exhalando un alarido de profundo dolor.

—Padre…—murmuró Sesshomaru y entornó más los ojos hacia el cadáver de Inu no Taisho.

Ese era el fin que él había encontrado a causa del maldito hilo rojo que lo había mantenido unido a la madre de Inuyasha. No logró sobrevivir a su enfrentamiento con aquel otro demonio que se le enfrentó. Habían pasado tantos años y todavía no había logrado comprender la razón por la que su padre se dejo matar tan fácilmente. Pero ahora lo comprendía: el poder ancestral de esa antigua magia era tan fuerte, que uno simplemente no podía resistirse. Iba drenando la energía del cuerpo con tanta lentitud hasta que reducía el cuerpo al mismo nivel que el de un ser humano ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? ¿Sería esta una manera de demostrarle a los demonios que jamás podrán permanecer inmunidad total? ¿O tal vez para demostrar que tanto humanos y demonios son iguales?

Apretó los dientes. Que idea tan desagradable.

Le habían contado que su padre, luego de luchar contra el Espíritu Dragón y sellarlo, acudió al encuentro de la madre de Inuyasha y su bebé. La aldea donde ellos vivían estaba pasando por un momento de caos puesto que un poderoso hombre de otras tierras, un antiguo pretendiente de la mujer, incendió el palacio donde vivían. Herido y todo, su padre logró salvar a la humana y a Inuyasha del fuego y los soldados que amenazaban su vida.

Antes de morir, su padre había logrado romper la maldición del hilo.

¿Y entonces… por qué había muerto? Tal vez el estado en el que se encontraba era tan deplorable que no había ya vuelta atrás, la herida que le había hecho el Espíritu Dragón era tan poderosa que el propio cuerpo de su padre no dio abasto.

Entonces… el ya no podría pelear con Naraku sin arriesgar su vida y morir en el intento. Y tal vez, al igual que su padre, no sería capaz de matarlo, tan solo herirlo o detenerlo durante un tiempo, pero no podría ponerle un fin realmente.

Además… en el caso de su padre, fue aquel demonio de su padre que se puso en su camino. Ellos siempre habían sido rivales que se disputaban la jerarquía y el poder entre los demás demonios ¿Qué razón tendría el Espíritu Dragón para enfrentarse con su padre en aquel momento y no antes?

Abrió más los ojos y alzó la vista hacia el risco donde el demonio que mató a su padre se había encontrado dormido durante tantos años. Él sabía. Sabía de la existencia del hilo rojo y que su padre se estaba debilitando. No le encontraba otra explicación… el Espíritu Dragón sabía que en ese estado su padre sería muchísimo más fácil de derrotar… y así fue.

Entonces debía apresurarse… si Naraku descubría su secreto antes de que él decidiera enfrentarse a él, sería su fin, así como le sucedió a su padre. Volvió a ladear la cabeza hacia el cuerpo de Inu no Taisho, realmente le calmaba el espíritu estar ahí, en sus momentos de mayor crisis, visitar la tumba de su padre lo calmaba.

Sonrió un poco, tal vez pronto tendría que unírsele.

* * *

—Kanna… —se lamentó Kagura alzando una débil mano hacia la niña albina que sostenía un espejo entre sus manos.

Ella alzó la cabeza para que Kagura supiera que la estaba escuchando.

—Dime… ¿qué planea Naraku?

Kagura se encontraba atrapada contra una de las paredes de la mansión por obra de un campo de energía oscura creado por el mismo Naraku antes de marcharse. Le agradecía que le hubiese perdonado la vida, pero su estado en aquel entonces era muchísimo más lamentable de lo que se hubiera imaginado. Tenía el cabello revuelto, el atuendo rasgado y hecho girones…

Kanna negó con la cabeza y se marchó de la habitación para no recibir más preguntas que no iba a responder.

Kagura suspiró y bajó la vista a ambas manos que reposaban sobre sus piernas. Si Naraku destruía a Sesshomaru, también destruiría las esperanzas que ella albergaba de ser libre. Poco a poco, sus sueños de libertad se estaban desvaneciendo en el aire como la estela de la flama de una vela. Suspiró y alzó la vista nuevamente. Sino mal recordaba, Naraku se había marchado con tanta rapidez que olvidó sacarle su abanico, su principal arma.

El rostro de Kagura se iluminó. No sería difícil romper el campo de Naraku utilizando el poder de concentración del viento para generar presión.

Sí, iba a escapar, iba a correr al encuentro de Sesshomaru y advertirle sobre el peligro que lo aguardaba.

Naraku no seguiría interponiéndose más entre ella y su libertad.

* * *

Ni bien el demonio sintió la presencia de una mota blanca en el cielo que volaba hacia ellos a toda velocidad, alzó la mano hacia su grupo. Los niños dejaron de jugar de inmediato y Jaken se apresuró a su lado para mirar el mismo punto en el cielo que él.

—Kohaku.

El niño dio un respingo y un paso adelante.

—Llévate a Rin y escóndanse.

Tenía un muy mal presentimiento. Lo primero que pasó por su cabeza fue que Kagura venía a quejarse por la falta de cooperación que él estaba mostrando con el plan que ella había ideado. Pero había algo más en el ambiente, una extraña sensación que le generaba desconfianza.

A pesar de que Kagura venía a toda velocidad, una segunda figura blanca apareció en el aire tras ella. Era una figura casi rodeada por las llamas, era un blanco corcel. Los ojos de Sesshomaru se entrecerraron para poder distinguir al pequeño jinete; era un niño. Un aura igual o más maligna que Kagura lo rodeaba. Y el olor era el mismo que el de Kagura, el mismo que el de Naraku.

Otra de sus creaciones.

Kagura estaba arrojándole cuchillas al jinete para que se alejara de ella, pero el caballo logró alcanzarla y abrió las fauces para detenerla. Kagura volvió a lanzar más cuchillas y escapó de él justo a tiempo, pero el niño saltó de su montura y, blandiendo su alabarda, cortó a Kagura a la mitad.

El cuerpo deshecho de la mujer comenzó a caer de una gran altura. Sesshomaru comprendió que Kagura no moriría de ese ataque, pero, sin embargo, algo muy malo estaba pasando. Había algo que Kagura venía a advertirle, y ese niño la estaba deteniendo.

—¿Amo… piensa intervenir?

Sesshomaru no respondió nada, tan solo observó como el jinete atrapaba a Kagura no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban y se la llevaba de regreso por donde habían provenido, no sin antes volverse y clavar sus diminutos ojos sobre él. Se le estaba burlando.

Naraku sabía.

Sabía su secreto.

—Tengo que ir a esa aldea.

—¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Por qué!?— exclamó Jaken corriendo detrás de Sesshomaru que ya había aumentado su velocidad para marcharse del lugar, por lo que no llegó a responderle una palabra —¡Tenga cuidado, amo!

* * *

—Inuyasha…

—¿Qué quieres, enano?—preguntó el hanyou todavía con ambos ojos cerrados, recostado contra una de las paredes de la cabaña de Kaede.

—¿Ya no esperas más a Kagome frente al pozo?

Inuyasha abrió un ojo y lo observó con cierto recelo.

—Si.

—Hoy regresaba.

—Ah, es cierto.

Se sentó y se desperezó con tranquilidad mientras que Shippo lo observaba con desaprobación. Se habían quedado solos en la cabaña puesto que Sango y Miroku se habían marchado a dar un paseo juntos. Shippo no podía evitar lamentar la distancia existente entre Inuyasha y Kagome, incluso el desinterés que estaba creciendo dentro de Inuyasha hacia ella. Es como si el amor que existía dentro de él se hubiera debilitado desde hacía tiempo. Ya no veía al mismo perro enamorado que a veces pasaba días y noches junto al pozo esperando por la llegada de Kagome.

De repente, Sango entró a la cabaña, desarreglada y respirando aire a bocanadas.

—¡Inuyasha… un monstruo… en los bosques… se está comiendo a los aldeanos… ven rápido!— exclamó Sango todavía intentando recuperar el aire perdido.

Inuyasha se puso de pie al instante y salió detrás de ella para que lo guiara. Shippo exhaló un grito ahogado y saltó al hombro de Inuyasha justo antes de que este pasara por la puerta.

—¡Justo a tiempo, estaba necesitando alguna fuente de entretenimiento!—vitoreó Inuyasha con una sonrisa maligna.

Mientras tanto, del viejo pozo salió despedida una gran mochila amarilla seguida de una joven de cabello negro y ojos oscuros que se sentó en el borde de este una vez terminada su tarea para observar el hermoso prado verde a su alrededor. Las casitas de la aldea se veían apenas detrás del follaje.

Sonrió apenas. Hacía mucho que no sonreía, le costaba horrores.

Incluso le dolía regresar a la época feudal desde que volvieron a romperle el corazón.

Sango le había brindado todo su apoyo desde esa noche que regresó al campamento hecha un mar de lágrimas. Desde aquel entonces se juró no pensar más en el asunto de Sesshomaru. Había sido una tonta en incluso considerar sentir algo por un ser tan frio y mezquino como él, cómo él podría fijarse en una humana, algo efímero en su vida. Ella era nada comparada con él, no valía nada y lo único que hacia era causar molestias en su vida. Todavía resonaban con fuerza las palabras de Sesshomaru en su cabeza, frías, dolientes, recientes.

Ahora comprendía que había algo peor que las migajas de amor que Inuyasha solía darle, y eran el desprecio de Sesshomaru que hasta ese momento había sido algo inesperado y que de golpe la había llenado de repentinos sentimientos que ella no creía que tendría jamás por ese ser.

Alzó ambas manos y se limpio las lágrimas rebeldes que le comenzaban a brotar de los ojos. Se lo había contado a sus amigas, todas coincidían en que, al ser hermano de Inuyasha, no sería muy distinto a él, mucho más si ella antes lo había introducido como un muchacho muchísimo más rebelde y frío que su hermano menor. Le aconsejaron que siguiera adelante y no pensara más en él ni en las palabras que le había dicho.

Pero era tan difícil… que a veces incluso levantaba la vista hacia el frondoso bosque frente a ella deseando encontrar un par de ojos ámbar de mirada profunda pertenecientes a una figura alta, esbelta, irresistiblemente apuesta y vestida de blanco.

Y allí estaba.

Se le detuvo el corazón por unos segundos.

Sí estaba ahí.

Sesshomaru estaba ahí, frente a ella, observándola.

Se puso de pie como un resorte. El viento sopló con fuerza y se escuchó el atronador vaivén de las hojas que golpeaban entre sí. Dio unos pasos hacia adelante sin poder creer en lo que sus ojos veían. No podía ser posible que estuviera nuevamente allí, frente a ella, esperándola como había sucedido anteriormente.

Pero Sesshomaru la siguió observando como si estuviera considerando en su cabeza todo lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos, el tenerla otra vez frente a frente. Tal vez se preguntaba si no había cometido un error en ir hasta aquel lugar arriesgándose a toda amenaza que esa aldea representaba para él.

Kagome siguió avanzando lentamente hacia el youkai como si él se tratara de un animal salvaje que echaría a correr en cualquier momento para huir de entre sus dedos. Y en aquel entonces era lo que ella menos deseaba. Murmuró su nombre, pero ningún sonido escapó de sus labios. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Por qué había regresado?

Sesshomaru entornó la mirada y, como ella temía, dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar para alejarse de ella perdiéndose entre la sombra de los árboles. Pero no saltó a ningún árbol ni echó a andar con aquella inigualable agilidad suya, sino que caminaba, a largos pasos, sí, pero lo suficientemente lento para que ella pudiera seguirlo con un ligero trote.

—¡Espera, por favor! —exclamó ella, una vez internada en el bosque cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca de él.

Sesshomaru se volteó y la observó por sobre su hombro. Sus ojos fríos le congelaron el alma y le estrujaron el corazón. Tenía una mirada decidida. Lo que estaba a punto de decir o hacer era algo que había pensado bien.

—¿Por qué… viniste? —preguntó intentando no tartamudear.

Le sudaban las manos, el corazón se le iba a salir, pero en realidad, todavía albergaba esperanzas… deseaba que Sesshomaru se disculpara por lo que había dicho, que le dijera que todo había sido un momento de confusión porque… él jamás había sentido nada como lo que estaba pasándole por la cabeza en aquel entonces.

Se volteó por completo para mirarla. No cabía en la cabeza de Sesshomaru cómo ella, la mismísima mujer que acompañaba a Inuyasha a cada momento, lo mirara con esos ojos llenos de amargura y esperanza mezcladas. No cabía en su asombro las cosas que esa antigua magia podía lograr.

Lo amaba, ella lo amaba… y él… él no volvería a tener otra oportunidad.

—El hilo… es una magia antigua en verdad, y muy peculiar—murmuró Sesshomaru por primera vez. Su voz seguía siendo fría, distante, pero Kagome no se desalentó, sino que asintió ante sus palabras— es una magia que debilita, que solo trae muerte…

Ella parpadeó.

—¿Muerte?

—Salvar de la muerte lo crea… —respondió y alzó la mano y se miró el dedo meñique con intensidad.

Allí residía el hilo invisible, lo que lo tenía atado a esa mujer de por vida.

Sonrió un poco.

Articulo las garras.

—…y solo la muerte lo puede liberar.

Kagome frunció el ceño llena de confusión ¿A qué se estaba refiriendo? Sí, ella lo había salvado de la muerte, pero…

Sesshomaru clavó los profundos ojos ámbar en ella, se le habían dilatado las pupilas.

Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Kagome. Sus labios se entreabrieron.

No.

No, no era posible.

La mano de Sesshomaru se iluminó para desprender un color verdoso.

Kagome exhaló un grito ahogado y echó a correr.

La mente se le nubló, el corazón le latía tan rápido que sentía que todo su cuerpo iba a explotar.

Justo cuando ella se volteó para correr, hoyó la risa baja de Sesshomaru.

Después, unos rápidos pasos sobre el césped.

Y la pequeña persecución se había terminado.

Ya era libre.

Con el cuerpo de Kagome tirado sobre el césped, con un amplio corte a lo largo de su espalda que humeaba veneno por cada centímetro de esta, él se paró a su lado y bajó la cabeza para poder observarla. Ella gimoteaba de dolor y sujetaba el césped con ambas manos para poder contenerlo.

—Solo un idiota creería que el gran Sesshomaru se dejaría llevar por cosas tan triviales como los sentimientos humanos.

Kagome apretó los dientes para no gritar. Quería gritar de dolor, pero no dolor físico, porque ese tipo de dolor que brotaba de su espalda no se comparaba al dolor creciente en su pecho, ese que estaba creando un agujero negro y se la estaba tragando por completo en cuerpo y alma. Quería gritar y sacarse el dolor de adentro, porque al fin y al cabo, moriría desangrada y envenenada, pero ese dolor sería más soportable para morir.

Pero él era libre.

Su muerte le traería libertad.

Sesshomaru alzó la vista al cielo.

Ya había acabado.

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

¡Buenas noches yfeliz año nuevo!

Comenzó un nuevo año y con él decidí ponerme las pilas y terminar el anteúltimo capítulo de este fic. Si, como acaban de leer, este que acaban de terminar es el anteúltimo capítulo así que próximamente les estaré subiendo el cierre.

Quiero agradecer sus _reviews_ de siempre, pero sobre todo, por las palabras de apoyo que me estuvieron enviando acerca de los problemas que comenté que me estuvieron atormentando durante el mes pasado… quiero agradecer la espera y se que muchas personas se sacaron con el tiempo que tardé en actualizar, pero quiero pedirles disculpas y explicar que estuve pasando además por una etapa de depresión y la verdad es que no deseaba arruinar el fic subiendo un capítulo escrito con ese estado de ánimo puesto que necesito inspiración para escribir algo aceptable (y a veces es muy difícil encontrarla).

Por último, quiero pedir disculpas a las personas que no se sienten conformes con la forma en la que describo a Sesshomaru en las escenas, sé que hasta ahora solo fue muy OC, pero, como ya expliqué en los primeros capítulos, escribir a Sesshomaru es todo un reto, muchísimo más en una situación atípica suya en el ánime que es una escena de romance. Hice mi mejor esfuerzo hasta el momento y si aun así no logré cumplir con el gusto particular de cada uno, no me queda más que pedir disculpas y aclarar que fanfiction esta repleto de fics sobre SesshKag, que seguramente alguno ahí afuera estará de acorde al pedido de cada uno. Es mi primer fic de esta pareja, sé que no está perfecto, pero al menos tengo una historia que ofrecerle al publico para poder encontrar entretenimiento en algo que le guste. Y aquellos que estén a gusto con lo que tengo para ofrecer, se los agradezco de todo corazón.

Ahora sí, me despido formalmente y estén atentos porque no tardaré mucho en subir el capitulo final. ¡No desesperen!

Starebelle


	12. Hasta entonces

Capitulo 12: Hasta entonces

El aroma en el aire había cambiado, a medida que iba moviéndose por entre los árboles podía sentirlo con mucha más intensidad. Pero eso no era todo, también había una presencia no muy lejana que lo estaba acechando. Se impulsó gracias a un gran tronco para poder cambiar la trayectoria de un salto justo cuando una sombra emergió de entre los árboles blandiendo una pesada espada que su padre le había dejado como herencia. Sesshomaru lo esquivó sin muchos problemas y bajó al suelo para contemplar ceñudo a su extraño atacante.

Las pupilas de Inuyasha se habían dilatado, respiraba entrecortadamente, las manos le sudaban y le temblaba la mandíbula. Estaba envuelto en un aura de odio y ese odio iba dirigido a su hermano mayor que lo contemplaba con aquel aire de superioridad que siempre había mostrado frente a él. Nunca iba a cambiar, ni siquiera en aquel entonces.

—¿Qué crees que haces, idiota? —preguntó Sesshomaru con cierto desprecio en el tono de voz, no tenía tiempo para entretenerse con él, aunque ahora que lo pensaba, encontrarse con Inuyasha justo en ese momento sería bastante interesante.

—¿Qué hago? ¿¡De verdad estas preguntándome qué hago!?

La voz de Inuyasha temblaba, parecía fuera de sí, pero Sesshomaru sabía que estaba sediento de sangre. Había algo dentro de Inuyasha que había encendido una flama que le ardía y deseaba la vida de su hermano para poder calmar esa dolorosa agonía.

—¡YO PENSÉ QUE KAGOME TE IMPORTABA!

Sesshomaru, que estaba a punto de desenvainar a Tokiyin, se detuvo en seco y alzó los ojos ámbar para poder mirarlo a la cara.

—¿De qué hablas?

—¡NO TE HAGAS EL IDIOTA, SESSHOMARU! ¡MATASTE A KAGOME! ¡TU OLOR ESTA POR TODO EL BOSQUE, TU VENENO EN SU CUERPO! ¿¡CÓMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO!?

El rostro de Sesshomaru palideció tanto que asemejó un cadáver. La mano que estaba sujetando la espada le tembló un poco. ¿Qué estaba diciendo su hermano? Si bien las palabras habían entrado a su cabeza, donde se estaban arremolinando y formando una maraña de confusión, no podía lograr procesarlas. Permaneció así, estático, de hielo, mirando a Inuyasha sin poder gesticular ninguna palabra.

Él volvió a alzar a Colmillo de Acero, preparándose para volver a arremeter contra él.

Inuyasha quería venganza.

Estaba sediento de ella.

Sesshomaru alejó la mano de su espada, las palabras de Inuyasha lo habían golpeado tan fuerte que sentía que las extremidades se le habían entumecido hasta tal punto que ya no las podía controlar. Los ojos pequeños y dorados del youkai se desviaron de Inuyasha, tenía la mente tan nublada que incluso si Inuyasha pensaba matarlo en aquel momento, no le importaría.

¿Que había matado a Kagome?

¿Él había matado a Kagome?

¿Kagome estaba muerta?

¿Kagome…?

—¡Vas a pagarme por esto, maldito! —rugió Inuyasha con grandes lágrimas en los ojos volviendo a alzar la espada y a saltar hacia él.

En el momento exacto en el que Inuyasha estaba a pocos metros de él para volver a atacarlo, una segunda presencia se manifestó en el lugar seguido de una incandescente luz que llamó la atención de Sesshomaru. Este alzó la vista, pero la luz era tan brillante que apenas podía divisar lo que tenía frente a él. Sin embargo, pudo oír muy bien la voz que brotó de aquel lugar.

—¡Hazte a un lado, Inuyasha!

Ambas orejas de Inuyasha se movieron al oír que lo nombraban. Se volteó de inmediato y, al ver que un proyectil salía disparado directo a donde él se encontraba, logró esquivarlo en el último segundo.

El proyectil era una flecha sagrada que zumbó en el aire y se incrustó en el pecho de Sesshomaru atravesando su armadura. El youkai podría haber reaccionado y esquivado o detenido la flecha, pero estaba demasiado perdido en su propia laguna de confusión como para hacerlo, y cuando oyó la voz de Kagome, sus sentidos volvieron a encenderse, pero todavía permanecía demasiado inmóvil por el shock como para hacer algo.

La flecha dolía y quemaba como si estuviera bañada en ácido, pero logró soportar el dolor mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza. Observó la flecha todavía con sorpresa y luego alzó la cabeza a la sacerdotisa.

Kagome estaba tan pálida como él o más, sus ojos oscuros rebosaban dolor y odio. Su cuerpo le temblaba, las manos también, era una sorpresa que a pesar de que estaba desangrándose pudiera todavía contener fuerzas suficientes como para haber disparado esa flecha. Bajo ella había un rastro de sangre. Kagome observó a Sesshomaru con un profundo odio que le dolió incluso más que la misma flecha que tenía incrustada en el pecho.

A Inuyasha, por su parte, se le ensombreció el rostro y se dispuso a acercarse a Kagome para contenerla antes de que colapsara, pero ella le dirigió una mirada severa e Inuyasha se heló por completo.

—¡Sesshomaru! —lo llamó Kagome, él no respondió una palabra. No podía, había algo más fuerte que él.

Inuyasha volteó hacia su hermano con cierta sorpresa ¿Por qué no hacía nada? ¿Por qué Sesshomaru tenía esa expresión de… aflicción en su rostro? Jamás había visto ese semblante en él, además… él hirió a Kagome de muerte en primer lugar… ¿Por qué, entonces, mostraba ese rostro? Durante una fracción de segundo, cuando los ojos de Sesshomaru se posaron en Kagome, Inuyasha pudo notar un dejo de esperanza en ellos. ¿Entonces por qué? ¿Por qué le había hecho eso a Kagome?

La mujer tomó otra flecha exhalando quejidos de dolor en el proceso, pero tensó el arco nuevamente apuntando hacia el demonio otra vez, las manos seguían temblándole, esta vez más que antes, estaba agonizando de dolor, pero se mantenía en pie.

Ahora era Kagome quien quería venganza.

Inuyasha reconoció esa mirada tan particular, cómo podría olvidársela. Ese rostro, esas manos temblorosas, ese olor a sangre que hacía que se le arrugara la nariz… Por un momento, pudo observar a Kikyo parada frente a él, apuntando aquella flecha que lo pondría a dormir durante cincuenta años…

Los ojos de Inuyasha se abrieron de súbito.

Cuando Kagome apretó los dientes para volver a juntar las fuerzas necesarias para soltar la flecha que le pondría fin a la existencia de un Sesshomaru que parecía dispuesto a abrazar la muerte, Inuyasha se interpuso con ambos brazos extendidos.

Tanto Sesshomaru como Kagome lo observaron con sorpresa. Kagome apretó más los dientes y alzó la barbilla con cierto desdén.

—¿Q-Qué haces… Inuyasha?

—¡Estas por cometer un grave error, Kagome! —exclamó Inuyasha— llamó mi atención al principio, pero estaba tan ciego por el odio que no pude comprender la situación… Sesshomaru no huele a sangre, el rastro que seguí no era suyo… alguien más te hirió Kagome.

Las manos de Kagome temblaron y bajó un poco el arco, impactada.

—Y juzgando lo que estoy viendo, no puedo evitar recordar cómo Kikyo actuaba aquel día que me selló en el árbol… esta no es nada más que otro engaño de Naraku.

—Naraku…—murmuró Sesshomaru intentando ponerse de pie intentando no mostrar todo el dolor que sentía. Estaba débil, ya no podía soportar el poder purificador de la flecha, sus poderes de demonio se desvanecían cada vez más, y el poder sagrado no ayudaba en absoluto.

Naraku sabía y había actuado… había herido a Kagome de muerte… observó a la sacerdotisa que le devolvió una mirada envuelta en dolor, sus ojos estaban cubiertos de gruesas lágrimas. El olor a sangre y sal se mezclaba en el aire, el arco se le cayó de las manos seguido de ella que cayó de rodillas con un doloroso quejido. Inuyasha acudió en su ayuda, Sesshomaru tragó saliva.

En esos pocos segundos que duró el contacto de sus miradas, Sesshomaru creyó enviar y recibir tantos mensajes ocultos al mismo tiempo que se encontraba todavía más confundido que antes. Se puso de pie como fue capaz y se quitó la flecha del pecho a duras penas. Caminó un par de pasos hacia su hermano. Se sentía mareado, como si no perteneciera a esa realidad que sus ojos estaban percibiendo. Se mordió el labio inferior con tanta impotencia que llegó a saborear el gusto metálico de la sangre. Era el fin, el plan de Naraku era que Kagome lo matara a él sabiendo que él se encontraba debilitado, de no haber sido por la intromisión de Inuyasha, esa segunda flecha lo habría matado sin lugar a dudas. Su cuerpo estaba demasiado débil como para soportar un poder tan grande como el de Kagome, incluso en sus últimos y agonizantes momentos.

—Inuyasha…—lo llamó Sesshomaru. Supo que le estaba prestando atención por el movimiento de las orejas de este.

—¿Puedo confiar en ti todavía?—preguntó el hanyou sin mirarlo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la sacerdotisa— tengo que seguir el rastro de ese maldito de Naraku… ahora que está cerca.

—Sí—murmuró para mostrar que estaba de acuerdo.

Inuyasha se marchó con tanta rapidez que Sesshomaru apenas llegó a oler las lágrimas saladas que decoraban el rostro de Inuyasha. Se acercó un poco más a Kagome que ya estaba inconsciente y tal vez no volvería a despertar. El olor a veneno que emanaba de su cuerpo se mezclaba con la sangre y creaba un olor desagradable para su refinado olfato. La sujetó por los hombros y la observó por un eterno momento. Ella respiraba con dificultad y los latidos de su corazón eran apenas audibles por lo débil que estaba. Pronto debería utilizar su Colmillo Sagrado para revivirla así como había hecho con Rin.

¿Valdría la pena esperar a que muriera? ¿Podría soportar el seguir viéndola en sus últimos segundos de vida? Ya era bastante duro tenerla así, agonizando entre sus brazos. Y todo eso había sido su culpa, por no detener a Kagura y aniquilarla cuando ella se enteró de su secreto.

Jamás se imaginó que ver morir a aquella sacerdotisa le iba a doler tanto. Y eso que sentía, ese dolor, era algo que no había experimentado hacía mucho.

La agonía, esa que había sentido cuando era pequeño y veía llorar a su madre, cuando le rogaba a su padre que no se marchara, cuando lo siguió en secreto para al fin descubrir la familia que tenía oculta en aquel reino lejano… jamás se imaginó volver a sentir esa sensación. Ahora estaba perdiendo algo que valía tanto para él como Rin. La vida de la mujer que le había salvado la vida más de una vez y con la que estaba conectado se le estaba escurriendo de entre los dedos y no había nada que él pudiera hacer para evitarlo. La impotencia que le generaba el no poder hacer nada lo estaba torturando tanto que sentía que la mano que sujetaba a Kagome le temblaba.

La herida no le estaba causando una muerte tan rápida como el veneno. Ese veneno era el que él utilizaba, no podía negarlo, Naraku incluso se había cuidado en ese detalle. Utilizar el suyo propio haría que el fino olfato de Inuyasha lo detectara al instante. Si bien el veneno de Naraku era más poderoso que el que él, Sesshomaru, utilizaba, Kagome iba a terminar muriendo de todas formas.

Y la única persona que sería capaz de preparar un antídoto tan poderoso como para contrarrestar ese veneno, estaba muriendo a causa de este frente a sus ojos.

Sesshomaru tragó saliva. En menos de una fracción de segundo sintió como si un rayo invisible lo hubiera partido al medio. Era una luz, su mente de repente se iluminó.

Introdujo la mano entre su propia ropa y extrajo un pequeño frasco. Jamás lo había tenido que utilizar después de que Kagome había purificado la herida que él llevaba en el pecho.

 _"Antes de decir algo (y para distraer sus pensamientos) Kagome se quitó la mochila y la posó sobre la madera del pozo para volver a rebuscar en el interior y sacar otro nuevo frasco con la misma preparación._

— _Quédate con esta—le aconsejó y se la extendió—solo por si acaso vuelves a sentirte débil. O… o para evitar inconvenientes parecidos en el futuro._

 _Sesshomaru la aceptó sin decir más, ya no la mirada casi."_

—Que oportuno—murmuró Sesshomaru para sí mismo y una pequeña sonrisa de alivio se formó en sus labios.

Ese brebaje lo había aliviado tantas veces con tanta rapidez que no tenía duda alguna de que Kagome podría salvarse con él.

Le quitó la tapa al frasco y lo acercó a los labios de la joven. Un poco de líquido entró en su boca, pero mucho de este le resbaló por la mejilla. Sesshomaru juntó las cejas y observó el frasco pensativo. Era la única forma, debía bebérselo todo o no tendría efecto alguno.

Sesshomaru se llevó el frasco a sus propios labios y vació el contenido. Luego se inclinó sobre ella, sobre su rostro. Apretó las mejillas de Kagome para que abriera ligeramente los labios.

La larga cabellera plateada de Sesshomaru se deslizó por su hombro y cubrió los rostros de ambos.

Cuando volvió a erguirse, la observó con atención, casi sin parpadear. Lentamente, ella comenzó a recuperar el tono rosado de su piel y labios. El demonio entornó la mirada y le corrió el flequillo de la cara para poder observarla bien: estaba a salvo.

Ahora solo quedaba llevarla a la aldea para que pudieran atender sus heridas. Observó el único brazo que poseía todavía en su cuerpo, sería incapaz de transportarla puesto que Kagome no era una niña como Rin. No le quedaría más que recurrir a otros métodos.

* * *

Ni bien los aldeanos observaron una enorme criatura blanca que sobrevolaba la aldea, comenzaron a entrar en pánico. Hacía muy poco acababan de deshacerse de un grupo de demonios que los habían atacado y estaban limpiando el desastre que quedó de la pelea cuando la gran criatura descendió no muy lejos de donde ellos se encontraban.

Se trataba de un enorme demonio perro de tres patas, le faltaba una de las patas delanteras. Llevaba algo en la boca que sujetaba con suavidad y que dejó en el suelo como si se tratara de una figura de porcelana.

La exterminadora Sango fue la primera en llegar a la escena ante el pedido de auxilio de un par de aldeanos que acudieron a ella. Cuando Sango observó cómo el gran demonio regresaba a una forma menos ostentosa pero igual de intimidante, dio unas zancadas hacia él sujetando su bumerang con fuerza.

—¡Aléjate de ella, Sesshomaru!—le gritó Sango, con voz histérica— ¿¡Cómo has podido hacerle una cosa tan espantosa!

Sesshomaru no le respondió nada, ahora comprendía que sería inútil dialogar con los aldeanos y que posiblemente tendría que agachar la cabeza y retirarse antes de que esa humana quisiera atacarlo. No es que no iba a poder contra ella, pero no tenia intenciones de herir a la amiga de Kagome.

—¡Ella te amaba, Sesshomaru! ¡Eres un cobarde!

El demonio alzó los pequeños ojos dorados hacia ella. Sango de detuvo en seco. La mirada de Sesshomaru la había atravesado como una lanza. Había algo en su forma de mirar que emanaba frustración y dolor. Pero no iba a dejar que ese demonio la engañe como lo había hecho con Kagome.

Miroku y Shippo aparecieron detrás de Sango. El demonio zorro saltó del hombro del monje y corrió hasta Kagome sin importarle que estuviera a los pies de Sesshomaru y se tiró sobre el pecho de la joven a llorar a todo pulmón.

—¡Kagome…! ¡Kagome por favor no te mueras como mi papá y me dejes solito!—lloró el pequeño zorro mojando el pecho de la sacerdotisa.

—¿Qué hay de Inuyasha?— ladró Miroku preparando su agujero negro para lanzarlo contra el demonio si hacia un paso en falso— ¡Él fue detrás de ti! ¿¡Qué le hiciste!?

—Inuyasha fue tras Naraku, yo no le hice esto a Kagome—intentó razonar Sesshomaru con aquella voz helada como el hielo. Sorpresivamente, por más que sintiera un nudo en el pecho, la voz no le había templado en lo más mínimo—. Ella sigue viva, pero si no tratan sus heridas cuanto antes, no puedo asegurar por cuanto tiempo seguirá así.

—¡No es necesario que nos digas lo que tenemos que hacer! —exclamó Sango y se lanzó sobre el demonio.

Sesshomaru dio un salto atrás y esquivó el ataque de Sango. La humana era bastante rápida para ser una simple mortal, pero seguía sin ser un problema para él. Sin embargo, en un segundo de distracción, escuchó los movimientos del monje no muy lejos de él y volteó la cabeza para poder observar, justo a tiempo, cómo él le arrojaba unos pergaminos sangrados que logró esquivar por poco.

No iba a poder seguir esquivando sus ataques sin poder hacer nada al respecto. Tampoco ellos se merecían que los hiriera si es que no quería empeorar la situación más de lo que ya lo estaba. Frunció el ceño y se alejó mucho más de ellos. Ambos se detuvieron en la persecución, sus miradas destellaban odio. Estaba acostumbrado a esas miradas, principalmente viniendo de Inuyasha. Decidió entonces marcharse por completo, sabía que Kagome se encontraría a salvo bajo el cuidado de sus amigos y él ya no tenía más que hacer en aquel lugar. Comprendía que ellos estaban furiosos porque pensaban que él había sido el causante de todo.

Pero no iba a hacerlos entrar en razón para que le creyeran que en realidad había sido Naraku. Ese maldito había ido tras él por última vez. Mientras regresaba lo más rápido que sus piernas de lo permitían de regreso al refugio, se miró la mano manchada de la sangre de Kagome con resentimiento. No podía creer que ese maldito se las hubiera ingeniado para matar dos pájaros de un tiro, a él y a la mujer que detectaba los fragmentos de la perla de Shikón… posiblemente dos de los que llevarían al propio Naraku hasta el final.

Cerró la mano ensangrentada en puño. Iba a pagar por eso, y él mismo se iba a asegurar de que así fuera.

* * *

—¡Amo Sesshomaru, está vivo! —Jaken se lanzó sobre él para abrazarlo y Sesshomaru lo apartó de un ademán.

—Señor Sesshomaru…—Rin también se acercó a él con los ojos grandes de preocupación.

Sesshomaru la contempló por unos segundos sin decir nada, luego se acercó a ella y, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, le acarició la cabeza para que supiera que todo se encontraba bien.

Los ojos de la niña se llenaron de lágrimas y abrazó una de las piernas del youkai. Este exhaló un suspiro.

—Lo lamento, Rin.

Ella negó con la cabeza. Se alegraba muchísimo de que él se encontrara sano y además de que al fin le dirigiera la palabra o un gesto de cariño que hacía mucho no recibía de él. Nuevamente volvía a sentirse querida por alguien.

Kohaku palideció un poco y apuntó a Sesshomaru con el dedo.

—¿E-Esa es su sangre?

De hecho, no solo su mano estaba manchada de sangre, sino la mayor parte de su atuendo blanco.

—Huele a sangre de humano—respondió Jaken olfateando el aire—, para ser más especifico de…—agregó y palideció un poco.

—Vive—se atajó Sesshomaru—me encargué de eso personalmente.

Jaken, a pesar de todo, no perdió ese color pálido. Lentamente se llevó ambas manos a la cara a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a destellar de emoción. Sesshomaru le lanzó una mirada confundida, no comprendía qué era lo que se estaba cruzando por la mente retorcida de su súbdito.

—¡Amo… entonces… deshizo la maldición!

Sesshomaru parpadeó, luego ladeó la cabeza para observarse nuevamente la mano, en particular, el dedo meñique.

Era verdad.

Él le había salvado la vida.

Una ola de calor le irradió del centro del cuerpo hacia cada centímetro de este.

Era libre.

Le había dado el antídoto de sus propios labios.

Y ella seguía con vida.

Se había acabado.

Alzó la cabeza hacia el grupo se seres que lo estaban observando. Infló el pecho sintiendo el tibio aire primaveral entrar en sus pulmones y comenzó a caminar. El cabello plateado le ondeaba en la espalda por cada largo paso que daba.

No podía caber en su mente: sus fuerzas y su vitalidad estaban regresando a cada segundo. Iba a volver a ser igual de poderoso que antes y ya no tendría que preocuparse por su debilidad, o por el bienestar de Rin, o por terminar como su padre…

Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, una real, que le nació desde el interior.

Ya se había acabado, la pesadilla se había acabado.

—Creo que deberíamos seguirlo…—murmuró Jaken.

Pero Rin y Kohaku ya habían echado a correr tras él dejando al demonio verde detrás.

* * *

La primavera estaba llegando a su fin para darle paso al abrazador verano. Los días eran más largos que las noches, por lo que no tenía demasiado tiempo para internarse en el bosque una vez más de camino a la aldea.

El día de la destrucción de Naraku estaba cerca y podía sentirlo. Ya no había nada que pudiera detener al gran Sesshomaru, no había nada que pudiera hacerle frente ni traerle pensamientos que lo hicieran dudar de su poder. Volvía a sentirse poderoso y dueño de sí mismo.

Incluso se sentía mucho mas fuerte que antes.

Llegó hasta el final del bosque y se detuvo en la copa de uno de los árboles más altos para poder observar el panorama. El cielo estrellado se reflejaba en sus ojos y la cálida brisa de la noche acompañaba el cantar de las ranas y el chirrido de los insectos nocturnos. No había más luz que la de la gran luna creciente sobre su cabeza que iluminaba con debilidad el prado frente al que se encontraba.

Se había prometido intentar olvidarse de aquel lugar, pero esa noche en particular, tuvo que dejar al resto y acudir allí. Había algo, que no era aquella magia invisible, que lo había persuadido para que fuera.

Sus sentimientos ya no estaban manipulados por manos invisibles, ya nada lo ataba a aquel prado decorado por ese antiguo y seco pozo.

Ya nada lo ataba a esa mujer humana ¿Entonces que hacía allí?

Y a pesar de que todo había pasado, de que el poder del hilo ya no lo controlaba, la extraña atracción que sentía hacia esa mujer no se había desvanecido cuando sus poderes regresaron a él.

¿Por qué? Ya nada lo obligaba a que su destino estuviera atado al de ella… ¿Entonces por qué le seguía importando? ¿Por qué no se la había sacado de la cabeza?

Debía admitir que ya no pensaba en ella las veinticuatro horas del día, pero todavía su rostro deambulaba por sus pensamientos de vez en cuando, su aroma, su voz y sus brillantes ojos se le venían a la mente. Ella le sonreía, le volvía a sonreír en sus recuerdos.

Y lo último que había visto en ella había sido esa expresión de odio tan profunda que le había abierto un vacío en el interior.

Por más que esa noche no iba a verla, quería volver a estar cerca de ella, quería volver a sentir ese suave perfume que emanaba de su cabello y de su piel una vez más. Esta vez, por su propio deseo, y no por la magia del hilo. Porque ese pozo era la puerta por la que ella llegaba a aquel mundo, ese pozo hacía posible su existencia en esa época...

Su existencia en la vida de él.

Para su sorpresa, cuando sus ojos finalmente se posaron en el pozo que había ido a contemplar, observó que una figura estaba sentada en él, también observando el cielo estrellado y la plateada luna que se desplegaba sobre su cabeza. La mujer pareció presentir que la estaban observando y también lo miró.

Se contemplaron en silencio. El corazón del demonio se detuvo por un segundo cuando observó cómo ella le sonreía. Otra vez.

—Sesshomaru…—murmuró ella y se puso de pie, sus ojos emanaban una ternura a la que solía estar acostumbrado ya— no esperaba… verte.

—Ni yo—respondió el demonio mientras caminaba hacia ella y se detuvo bastante más cerca de lo que solía hacerlo con las demás personas con las que intercambiaba algunas palabras.

Hubo un silencio típico entre ambos en el que Kagome intentó reorganizar sus pensamientos para poder decirle lo que hacía tiempo había estado ideando.

—Mira… yo quiero… disculparme por…

Sesshomaru alzó la mano y posó el dedo índice sobre los suaves labios de la sacerdotisa. Ella dejó de hablar de inmediato y se ruborizó. Él bajó la vista hacia sus labios que observó por un eterno instante, luego volvió a mirarla a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

No había nada que decir, él comprendía por qué ella había actuado así. Naraku era un maestro del engaño, su plan estuvo a muy poco de funcionar. Kagome no había sido nada más que una víctima, una marioneta. No tenía nada que disculpar.

—Si alguien debe disculparse, soy yo por haberte tratado tan mal—murmuró apenas Sesshomaru, alejándose un poco de ella y bajando la mano—fue para evitar que sucediera lo que terminó sucediendo.

Kagome apretó los labios y asintió mientras bajaba la vista. Por dentro, a pesar de todo, sentía un profundo alivio de que Sesshomaru se disculpara por eso. Realmente le había roto el corazón y había aniquilado las pocas esperanzas que albergaba sobre el amor desde que se había resignado con Inuyasha.

—Gracias por salvarme la vida—agregó finalmente Kagome— ahora… eres libre, ¿verdad?

—Hn.

Ella sonrió.

—Nada te ata a mí… y a pesar de eso viniste hasta aquí ¿Por qué?

No creía que Sesshomaru sintiera por ella lo mismo que ella sentía por él, no había posibilidad de que un gran youkai se rebajara hasta tal punto con un humano. Pero el que él estuviera allí… le daba tanta alegría que su corazón se estremecía.

No estarían jamás juntos en aquella vida. El destino los había hecho muy diferentes, incompatibles, imposibles.

—Supongo que hay cosas que simplemente quedan.

Kagome lo observo con los ojos grandes por aquella respuesta, luego rio con nerviosismo intentando que Sesshomaru no se percatara de lo esperanzada que esas palabras la habían hecho. Sin embargo, él lo notó, pero no agregó nada más.

Las palabras sobraban entre ellos, había tanto que pasaba, pero también había muy poco que se decía. Las emociones y lo que uno sentía hacia el otro era como el aroma de una flor: no se ve ni se oye, pero se siente, y mientras uno más cerca esté de ella, el perfume se hará más intenso, y a veces no se puede expresar el aroma de una flor. Uno solo le dice "olor a jazmines" "olor a rosas", cada flor posee su olor, pero con tan solo describirla como el mismo nombre de la flor es suficiente. El aroma está, así como estaba presente lo que sucedía entre ellos, pero solo ellos lo comprendían.

Cuando se percató de que se había perdido en la mirada dorada del demonio, Kagome sonrió y se acercó más a Sesshomaru que no se movió, sin que observó cada minúsculo movimiento que ella hacía. Kagome alzó la mano hasta la mejilla del demonio. Hacía mucho tiempo ansiaba volver a tocar aquella suave y embriagadora piel que lo recubría. La caricia de ella comenzó a bajar hasta que las yemas de sus dedos comenzaron a delinear su mandíbula que entonces se tensó por la caricia.

Antes, a Sesshomaru le hubiera molestado que su ritmo cardíaco se acelerara tanto. Ahora, le parecía una respuesta normal. No comprendía por qué esa mujer hacía lo que hacía, pero no le desagradaba en lo más absoluto. Es más, lo encontraba placentero.

Llegar al punto de tocar los sentimientos de Sesshomaru para producir algo en ellos era un proceso tan intrincado que incluso el mismo Sesshomaru no podía expresar lo que sentía hacia esa mujer, pero Kagome lo entendía, incluso si él no lo comprendía.

Era una simbiosis silenciosa.

Así eran los sentimientos de ambos.

Kagome le sonrió ampliamente, Sesshomaru alzó también la mano y la sujetó por la muñeca para que dejara de tocarlo. Ya la sensación lo estaba incomodando. No estaba acostumbrado a ella. Pero le devolvió una pequeña sonrisa, minúscula.

—¿Sabes lo que pasó entre Inuyasha y Kikyo?

Sesshomaru parpadeó. Por supuesto que no le interesaba la historia amorosa de su hermano (más allá de lo que ya había leído que Kagome había escrito en su propio diario), pero más allá de que Naraku intervino entre la relación que ambos tenían para poder conseguir la perla, pues nada más.

—¿Qué hay de eso?

—El día que Kikyo selló a Inuyasha en el árbol sagrado, ellos habían pactado encontrarse mucho más temprano con la intención de utilizar la Perla de Shikón para poder fortalecer la parte humana de Inuyasha y así convertirlo en un humano. De esta manera, la perla se purificaría, Inuyasha sería humano y ambos podrían estar juntos.

El semblante de Sesshomaru se tensó un poco. Kagome se percató de que le disgustaba lo que estaba oyendo, por supuesto que tal decisión que iba a tomar Inuyasha en aquel entonces a Sesshomaru le parecía una bajeza. Era natural que lo pensara.

—No estoy sorprendido dado el cariño que siente mi hermano hacia los humanos.

Kagome rio. Sabía que tal cosa no sucedería con Sesshomaru. Él no abandonaría jamás su majestuosidad, o su poder, ni nada por nadie. Más allá de ser egoísta, era su naturaleza de demonio. Ella extrajo la perla de Shikón que colgaba de su cuello, debajo de la ropa, para mostrársela a Sesshomaru. Le faltaban tan solo unos cuantos fragmentos para volver a estar completa.

Sesshomaru observó la perla que resplandecía con intensidad entre las manos de la sacerdotisa. Sus latidos volvieron a acelerársele. Supuso que ella no estaría pensando en pedirle a él que hiciera algo como lo que su hermano iba a hacer. Juntó las cejas y abrió la boca para replicar, pero Kagome se le adelantó:

—No te preocupes, no voy a pedirte que hagas algo como eso—. Ella alzó la vista a él. El semblante del demonio se relajó y ella soltó otra pequeña risita—. Pero si estás de acuerdo, una vez que completemos la perla y pueda pedir el deseo que la purifique y la haga desaparecer, podría pedirle que me convierta a mí en un demonio.

Los labios del demonio perro se entreabrieron de sorpresa, parpadeó un poco atónito intentando procesar las palabras de la mujer y la razón detrás de ellas. No podía negar que tal idea lo había tomado por sorpresa y que jamás en su existencia se imaginó que escucharía tales palabras proviniendo de alguien. Pero, sobre todo, lo que más lo había aturdido, fue la intención que esta mujer tenía en renunciar a su naturaleza para… para poder ser como él, de su especie, un demonio.

Al ver la expresión de sorpresa de Sesshomaru, Kagome sonrió con cierta vergüenza esperando no haberlo ofendido.

—P-pero… si no estás de acuerdo con eso yo l-lo entendería…—comenzó a atajarse.

Pero Sesshomaru negó con la cabeza antes estas palabras y levantó la mano hacia ella. Sus dedos alcanzaron el oscuro cabello de la humana y se enredaron con él. Era suave, y cuando lo acariciaba de esa forma, emanaba un perfume aún más fuerte. Definitivamente ella olía a flores.

—¿Eso es lo que realmente deseas? —preguntó el demonio entornando la mirada. Apenas había movido los labios para hablar, su ritmo cardíaco había vuelto a aumentar, pero tan solo era porque la estaba tocando. Ella era embriagadora.

Kagome se ruborizó y bajó los ojos hacia la perla. Una fría corriente le había recorrido la médula espinal y se distribuyó hacia cada centímetro de su piel. Asintió con la cabeza.

La caricia proveniente de los largos dedos del demonio recorrió el largo del cabello de Kagome y, al terminar, bajó la mano.

—De todos modos, —agregó Sesshomaru— será mejor no volver a tener estos encuentros hasta haber derrotado definitivamente a Naraku. Él podría intentar ponernos en contra nuevamente… y de verdad no quiero que eso vuelva a suceder.

—De acuerdo—murmuró Kagome, todavía presa del hechizo que la caricia del demonio le había dejado en el cuerpo.

Ya no había lazo que los unía, pero la marca que este les había dejado producto de su existencia, todavía los mantenía unidos, relacionados, con algo en común. Si era amor como lo llamaban los humanos, cosa a la cual Sesshomaru no estaba acostumbrado a experimentar, entonces lo aceptaba. Aceptaba que sentía una fuerte atracción hacia aquella humana, tal vez amor, que jamás se imaginó sentir hacia ningún otro ser, muchísimo menos un humano.

Pero eso no duraría mucho, tan solo hasta que ella cumpliera su deseo. Entonces ya no sería imposible, su vida no acabaría, no se ataría a un ser finito para luego lamentar su muerte.

Humanos y demonios no pueden convivir. Pero tal vez, el hilo rojo hace que esas barreras se debiliten.

Pero este tipo de sentimiento que tenía en aquel momento no destruía como sentía que lo hacía el hilo. Tal vez, si seguían unidos por lo que fue del hilo, esto era diferente, esta era la voluntad de Sesshomaru.

Él la quería para él voluntariamente.

—Debo irme entonces—dijo Sesshomaru e, intentando hacer la despedida lo más rápida y menos difícil posible, se giró para marcharse de allí.

Si seguía viéndola a los ojos no podría marcharse con tanta facilidad.

Era una debilidad.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera alejarse lo suficiente de ella, Kagome le sujetó la mano. Sesshomaru se giró y la miró a la cara una vez más. Vio sus grandes ojos, su brillante cabello oscuro y aquellos rosados labios que mantenía fuertemente apretados.

—¿Hasta… entonces?—preguntó con cierta timidez, como temiendo jamás tener la oportunidad de volverlo a ver.

Y es que ni siquiera ellos sabían cuando llegaría el día en que le pondrían fin a Naraku. Estaban cada vez más cerca, pero nada estaba asegurado. Podrían pasar semanas, meses, o incluso años. Pero hasta entonces debería esperar… para poder estar finalmente juntos.

Sesshomaru la observó en silencio por unos segundos, luego le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa, cerró la mano en torno a la de ella y se acercó un poco más a la mujer. Ella lo observó un poco sobresaltada por su acercamiento inesperado, pero el demonio solo depositó un corto e inaudible beso sobre su coronilla.

—Hasta entonces—murmuró.

FIN

* * *

Si llegaron hasta esta parte, quiero agradecerles infinitamente: Gracias por haber leído todo este fic, gracias por haberles gustado (si es que así fue), gracias por haber dejado su comentario y hacerme saber qué cosas podría mejor (y traté de hacerlo) y gracias simplemente por hacer posible que esta historia llegase a su fin, sus comentarios me ayudaron mucho a motivarme y terminar esta historia plenamente hecha para ustedes. Soy feliz de haber llegado hasta este punto y de saber que al menos hice un buen trabajo.

Sin más, espero volver a vernos pronto si llegase a escribir alguna otra historia y que, si de verdad llegué a tocar su corazón con este fic, sean amables de hacérmelo saber 😊 prometo esta vez responder todos los comentarios finales si es que tienen dudas o algo para decirme.

Para cerrar, quiero poner un par de canciones que me ayudaron muchísimo en la creación de este fic (sepan que yo siempre escribo con una canción de fondo para poder inspirarme), y si bien no puse letra en ningún capitulo para no interrumpir la lectura, quiero rendirle homenaje a estas canciones que me ayudaron y que (según creo yo) influyeron en la historia. Si les interesa escucharlas, las enumero acá con nombre y autor.

1) 1 Hour Beautiful Piano & Instrument - Sad Inuyasha OST (este es un video de Youtube, el que más usé, tiene todos los tracks del anime y casi el 75% del fic fue escrito escuchando esto).

2) Halo — Beyonce (esta la puse en su respectivo capítulo).

3) Everything — Muna (esta canción está cargada de emoción y me encantó utilizarla para describir cómo todo lo pasaba por la cabeza de Sesshomaru era Kagome).

4) October and April — The Rasmus (esta canción inspiró casi todo el fic, quise utilizarla para cerrar este capítulo, pero como ya dije, no quería arruinarlo. Si se toman el tiempo de chequear esta canción, verán que se trata de dos personas completamente opuestas cuyo amor lleva a la destrucción).

5) Save me Once Again — The Rasmus (la canción con la que empecé el primer capítulo del fic y otra con la que pensaba terminar este capítulo, explica el cambio de una persona que fue salvada y que solía ambicionar todo y se dio cuenta que solo necesita el amor).

6) La de la mala suerte — Jesse & Joy (necesitaba algo así para explicar los sentimientos de Kagome hacia Inuyasha por preferir a Kikyo… y esta sirvió muy bien).

7) Pieces — Red (me inspiré para expresar la debilidad que Sesshomaru sentía por el lazo y la necesidad de estar junto a Kagome).

Por último, quiero agradecerle de todo corazón a la persona anónima que me avisó a través de un review que sin querer había dejado mi resumen de este capítulo al final de comentario del capitulo anterior. No tenía nombre de cuenta y no le pude agradecer por privado así que lo hago por este medio con la esperanza de que lea mi agradecimiento por haber salvado a muchos lectores de spoilers (si bien era un resumen y no tenía tantos detalles como el capítulo que acaban de leer). ¡Quiero que sepa que estoy sumamente agradecida por su buena acción!

Sin mucho más, espero que todo esto les haya gustado y… espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto.

¡Millones de gracias a todos!

Starebelle


End file.
